


Help me practice

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed!Dean, Arguing, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Biting, Blushing repeatedly, Bobby too, Caring!Dean, Childhood Stories, College!AU, Confessions, Crying, Cute!Dean, Cuteness overload, Dean gets a boner, Dean's a cutie pie, Dean's a sweetheart, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dry Humping, Embarrassed!Reader, F/M, Fangirling!Jo/Charlie, Feelings, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hair Pulling, He's always sexy if you ask me, Heartbreak sos, Heated make out session in Baby, Hickeys, Interruption, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Kissing, Make Out Session, Mary's a cutie, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Picnic, Protective!Bobby, Rutting, Sex, Sexy!Dean, Sleeping Together, Smut, So is the reader, THE SMUT, Teasing, Tension, You get a nice back massage, alternative universe, awkward dinner, cherries, dom!Dean, fluffy fluff, handjob, hurt!Dean, hurt!reader, lip biting, possessive!dean, shy!Dean, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU<br/>Reader has never been kissed and as a guy starts to take interest in her, she asks Dean, her best friend, to help her practice. After they kiss, none of them seems to be able to keep holding back the feelings they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just liked the idea and I thought I'd write it down *giggles*  
> Let me know what you think about it *wink*

You were still smiling about Alice's joke as you finally walked outside your college, your eyes immediately falling onto the shiny, black Impala that informed you of Dean's return.

He wasn't hard to find, you just had to follow the dreamy stares of practically every girl on campus, and you spotted the group of giggling girls surrounding him.

You almost run towards him, he'd been gone for a week and you had missed him like crazy, "Dean!" There was a huge grin etched on your face when you saw him untangling himself from his admirers to turn your way.

His green eyes locked on yours and a smile spread on his lips too, as he opened his arms ready to envelope you in a bear hug. You let your rucksack fall to the ground, jumping and wrapping your body around him, while his arms held you against him.

"Missed me, sweetheart?" You nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent and enjoying being in his arms once again, "Not really, was just getting tired of walking back home..."

You couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from you at his offended glare, but soon he was laughing as well, "So? How did it go? Did Sammy win?" Dean had his proud big brother look, which meant his brother had at least reached the finals on the contest.

"Almost. He won second place and he's feeling a little down cause he was so close to actually win the whole thing, but I couldn't have been any prouder (Y/n)! You should have seen him, he was awesome!"

You made your way to his car as he explained how their trip had gone, "(Y /n)! Wait a sec!" You turned around and found Dave, your physics partner approaching you.

"Thank God you're still here, I wanted to ask you when we're meeting up to work on the project" You checked the agenda on your phone, while Dean and Dave discussed the latest results of the school's football team.

"I'm telling you, man, if you'd been here, we would've totally kicked their asses!" Dean sighed scratching the back of his neck, "I told you guys it was a pretty big deal for Sammy, I couldn't miss it, besides, we can still kick their asses at the rematch!"

"Are you guys done daydreaming about your football matches?" They both stopped and stared at you with sheepish grins on their faces, "How about Friday? You don't have practice, right?"

"Nope, it's perfect! See you in class, okay?" You nodded and he leaned down pressing a chaste kiss on your cheek, a blush immediately spreading across your face, "See ya at practice, Dean!"

"What, no kiss for me?" That statement earned Dean a punch on his arm from you, while Dave left, chuckling to himself. "So, you and Dave, huh?" You were just starting to turn back to your normal color, when you pulled up in front of your house and Dean asked the question.

"What? No! I only see him as a friend! We're just, we're just...lab partners" Dean shook his head, the both of you getting out of the car and heading for your door, "Yeah right, he likes you, (Y/n)...a lot"

You pretended not to hear his remark, and unlocked the door making your way in, "Have you talked to your mom lately?" You grabbed two bottles of beer, and handed one to Dean who was leaning against the island waiting for you to answer him. 

"Yeah, last night, she says she's fine, dad too. They're flying to Venice next week to close a deal with a company I can't quite remember the name of...but they've confirmed that they'll be spending their next holiday here, at uncle Bobby's house"

"Great, I'm happy for you" He watched the small smile on your lips, knowing how much you missed your parents, but you wanted to finish your studies, and traveling from one place to the other with them would've made it impossible. 

That was why you'd decided to stay with Bobby, he wasn't even your biological uncle, just a family friend, but you'd always considered him as part of your family.

There was a comfortable silence around you, before your eyes fell on the kitchen clock, "Crap!" You ran up the stairs to your room and Dean followed you, "What? What is it?"

"Alice asked me to send her some stuff for her literature paper as soon as I got home, she's gonna kill me!" You heard Dean sigh as he plopped on your mattress, staring at you with an amused expression on his face, "I thought it was something important..."

"It is important, Dean! She needs to get a good grade or her parents won't let her come to the game next week, and she promised that guy she's seeing that she'd be there..." You hurried to send your best friend everything that could even remotely help her, and then joined Dean on your bed.

"Dean?" You were both facing the ceiling, the only difference was that his eyes were closed, "Hum?" You turned on your side and poked his chest to get him to look at you, "What? I'm listening, (Y/n)! Stop doing that!"

You stopped, but mainly cause his big hand was wrapped around your smaller one, "Do you, ehm, do you really think he...likes me?" You looked away when he opened his eyes and stared at you, "Who? Dave? Definitely!"

This time it was you who closed your eyes, and lay back on your pillows, "Why? You like him, too?" You took in a deep breath, trying to find an answer to his question, 'Nope, I like you, you idjit!'

"I don't know. I mean, he's sweet, and he's always been nice to me..." He waited for you to finish, and when you didn't he shifted on his side, to get a better look at you, "But?"

"But I don't know, Dean! I'm so nervous, what if he tries to kiss me or something on Friday?" You didn't notice how Dean's jaw clenched at the thought of that possibility, "If you don't want him to, just tell me, and I'll make sure to let him know that he shouldn't try anything funny with you..."

"It's not that I don't want him to..." When those words left your lips, Dean felt his heart shutter, but he shut up and let you finish, "...it's just that, you know that I've never done this kind of stuff, Dean! What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up, (Y/n)! You just need some practice, and you'll be a pro in no time" You let his words sink in, before you mustered the courage to ask him the biggest favor of your life, "Would you...uhm, help me practice?"

You barely whispered the words, and your face and neck were beet red, "Please?..." His eyes stared at you intensely, almost as if he was trying to search something buried deep in your soul, before he finally looked away and lay back on your pillows as well.

"Sure, what else are best friends made for, right?" You drew in a shuddering breath, your heart finally able to beat again as you released your bottom lip from the harsh trap of your teeth, "You wanna try now?"

"Y-yeah...I mean if-if it's okay with you" Your mattress squeaked, signaling you that Dean had sat up, and you tried to look anywhere but him, before you felt his hand gently coaxing you into sitting up with him.

Your (e/c) eyes found his green ones; your mind going in overdrive when you realized what you had actually asked him to do. You couldn't stop your eyes from glancing down to his lips, watching as the corners of them lifted up slightly when he noticed you were staring.

A deep blush coated your cheeks, but when you looked up again, you found him focused on your lips as well, his green irises taking on a darker shade of green.

You subconsciously bit down on your lip and the smallest, weakest groan left his mouth; a groan you were sure you would have missed if you hadn't been following his tongue slowly licking across his lips and wetting them.

You were both breathing harder than usual. Your heart beat was so loud in your ears you were sure he could hear it too; hear how it skipped a beat each time he moved a muscle.

You pressed your palms down on your covers, hoping to stop them from sweating more than they'd already had, and this time it was you who licked your lips, trying to fight the dryness you felt in your mouth at his close proximity.

Dean placed his hand on yours, smiling reassuringly down at you, "Hey, just relax, (Y/n)" He couldn't quite understand how he was able to lecture you on relaxing, when he felt his heart about to jump out of his chest, but apparently he was still able to play it cool.

You nodded, feeling a smile creep on your face at how much the situation was affecting you, and then you felt his hand travel up your arm; a gesture he'd done so many times, but this time, everything felt different, more heightened.

Dean took his time caressing his way up your arm, until he reached your neck and he let his forefinger lightly trace your pulse point, watching as the small touch made you shiver.

He brought his hand up to cup your cheek, his thumb caressing your cheekbone, while he snaked his other arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his body; your hands moving to grip his biceps.

'Man, I can't believe I'm finally going to kiss her..." His thumb skimmed your bottom lip, making you part your lips a little, "You sure?" You nodded your head and then he was slowly leaning towards you, stealing your breath away.

It felt like an interminable amount of time, before he actually kissed you; but when he did, everything fell in place, as if that was the only thing that was missing in your life.

Your eyes fell shut when his lips touched yours, the tension slowly leaving both of your bodies as your lips molded together. He brushed his lips on yours, almost as if he was testing the waters, before he was really kissing you.

You felt him slightly smile against your lips, when a small sigh escaped you. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds, but to you it felt like a life time.

His lips felt just as soft and plump as you'd always thought they'd be; his hands rough but gentle nonetheless, keeping your bodies close to one another, as you clung to his strong arms.

You'd felt his hand press into the small of your back, the other one finding the back of your neck to keep your lips together, as your hands squeezed his muscles.

You reluctantly pulled back, and your eyes opened to find his green ones already staring at you, "So?" He was kind of nervous, after all this was your first kiss, and he wanted, no needed, it to be nice for you.

"Perfect" Your face split into a huge grin, reliving him of his worries and prompting him to smile too. He pressed his forehead to yours and pecked your nose, making you giggle, before his eyes darted down to your lips again.

"Wanna try again?" You brushed your lips on his as an answer, and he kissed you again.

His lips pressed to yours more firmly this time, gently massaging them and only pulling back when you needed oxygen again.

Dean took the chance to pepper kisses along your jaw; you felt his full lips press against your heated skin; your hands now around his shoulders to keep him close. 

He kept connecting your lips together, until you had to pull away to suck in sharp breaths, and he would go back to kiss and nip down your jaw, slowly heading towards your neck, making you mewl and shift closer to him.

You were growing more frustrated by the second, which made you grab his face in a desperate need to taste his lips again. This time he parted them a little, and you did the same, following his silent instructions.

Your lips moved together, nipping and pulling at the swollen flesh; you knew he was way more experienced than you, but from the small approving noises he was making; you were beginning to gain more confidence.

He pulled you flush against his body; your arms wrapping around his neck, while his fingers threaded through your (h/c) locks. You felt Dean's tongue licking across your bottom lip, asking for entrance which you gladly granted.

His tongue teased yours, barely touching it for a while. Then he changed tactics and he let his tongue stroke yours, starting a fight for dominance which he led and won. 

You didn't know why you did it, but you felt the urge to tug on his hair, and when you did he moaned in your mouth, working to make you straddle his hips. His tongue kept teasing your own as he lay back on the bed, pulling you down with him.

His hands were on the back of your thighs, kneading them. You sucked his bottom lip into your mouth, something you had fantasized about doing for quite some time, and then gently bit on it, hearing him groan and tighten his hold on you.

You softly moaned his name when you felt his hands sneaking under your t-shirt and caressing your bare back, "He's probably going to try to do something like this, but you should stop me-I mean him, you should stop him, if you're not ready, okay?"

You nodded, crashing your lips on his again and he sucked your tongue into his mouth, enjoying the quiet moans and whimpers you let out and feeling you shudder on top of him as his hands traveled up your back, heading for your bra.

His fingers fumbled with the clasp of your navy blue bra, and as he had almost opened it, his phone rang, making you both pull back from each other. He flashed you an apologetic look, to which you just smiled shyly, looking away.

"Damn it! I'm sorry, it's Sammy, he's at the library, and I promised I'd pick him up..." You combed your fingers through your hair, trying to fix your messy locks, "No, it's okay, I should start my homework anyway"

He nodded and rose to his feet; his eyes watching your skin dissappear as you pulled down your t-shirt, before he cleared his throat, and forced them to look away. You walked him to the front door, thinking about something to tell him.

"Thank you for, ehm...you know, for your help" Your hands were playing with the hem of your shirt nervously, as you tried to hide their shaking, "Trust me, sweetheart, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure"

His hands found your waist again, and he pulled you close to him once more; your breath hitching in your throat when you thought he was going to kiss you, but then he pressed his lips to your forehead, making you wish you could just lean up and have them touch your own for a little longer. 

"I'll call you later, okay?" He sent you a quick wink and left, climbing into his car as you closed the door and rested your back against it; your hand on your heart while you tried stop it from beating so fast and to get your breathing under control.

Dean sat in Baby and brought his fingers up to touch his lips as he replied the scene in his head, wishing you were more than just friends and losing himself in his thoughts about you, before his phone rang again.

"Sammy? Hey, yeah, I'm coming!" He fumbled to put the keys into the ignition, cursing himself for his clumsiness, "You're still at (Y/n)'s, aren't you?"

"What? No, no! I said I'm coming, I'll be there in 5" He disconnected the call, and started driving towards the library, failing to find a solution to all the feelings he had started to develop for you.

He parked the car in front of the library, waving to Sam and pulling out his phone to check the text he'd received, 'Dude, do you think (Y/n) would go out on a date with me?' He decided to ignore Dave's text for the moment, resting his head on Baby's wheel.

"Shit. I'm screwed!" He whispered the words to himself right as his little brother hopped on the car, asking him how his day had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about it, love me some feedback!  
> Enjoy! *kisses*

You glanced at your phone noticing it was 7.30 p.m., and closed your book, stretching your sore muscles before making your way downstairs.

Bobby was in the living room, going through some bills when you walked in, "Hey, Bobby, how was your day at the garage?" You sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.

"The usual, John told me Dean and Sam are back" He flashed the knowing look he always had on his face whenever you talked about Dean, "Yeah, I know. He picked me up at school..."

He nodded, smiling to himself as if he knew the biggest secret of all times, "Whatever... What are we eating for dinner? I know you want pizza, uncle Bobby!"

"Calling me uncle won't help you this time, we ate pizza two days ago" You gave him your puppy dog eyes, but he shook his head, "But, uncle Bobby-"

"No 'but's, (Y/n), you need to eat something healthy from time to time, I'm making steak and veggies" You tried to argue some more, but he didn't change his mind and you ended up eating what he cooked.

After dinner you took a relaxing shower and brushed your teeth, before you slipped under your covers and turned off your lamp, waiting for Dean's call. You didn't have to wait for long; your phone rang a few minutes later.

"Still up?"

"Yeah, was waiting for your call" You heard him chuckle at your grumpy tone, and you were sure he knew the cause.

"Let me guess, veggies night?"

"Yep, didn't even let me plead my case this time" Dean could practically hear the pout in your voice, and it wasn't hard for him to actually picture you at the moment.

"Don't hate me, but he's right, (Y/n), you should eat more healthy" If he'd been next to you, you would've probably punched him.

"If veggies tasted like pizza, I would eat them more often, but they don't, so shut up, Winchester!"

"Yes, ma'am! Oh right, I almost forgot. My parents say hi, and mom wanted me to ask you if you wanna join us for dinner on Friday"

"Yeah, yeah of course I'd love to! Should I bring something?"

"What kinda question is that? Pie, obviously!" You giggled at his offended tone, promising him you'd get him some pie.

"Oh, ehm...Dave texted me earlier, wanted to know if you'd go out on a date with him..."

"Really? And what did you tell him?!" You weren't expecting Dave to ask Dean something like that, and you didn't know what Dean could've answered him which was somewhat unsettling.

"Uh, nothing...thought I'd talk to you first" You drew in a relived breath, and relaxed back on your mattress, closing your eyes for a second.

"Oh, okay...okay" He waited for you to add something else, his hand nervously playing with the dinosaur on his nightstand, the one you'd gotten him for his 11th birthday.

"So...do you wanna go out with him?" He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping you'd tell him you didn't and actually allowing him more time to muster enough courage to ask you out himself.

"Yeah...I mean no? I don't know, yet. You know what? Tell him that you have no idea, and that he should ask me himself...I'll figure out what to tell him later"

"Fine, I'll-If that's what you want... Pick you up at 8 tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll be waiting. See you tomorrow, night, Dean!"

"G'night, (Y/n), sweet dreams" You heard him yawn before the call died and you turned off your phone before getting comfortable, falling asleep a few minutes later.

The following day started off like usual; true to his words Dean was in front of your door at 7.50, right as you pulled on your jacket and said goodbye to Bobby.

You waved to Sam who was smiling at you from the backseat, and jogged to the car, opening the door and climbing in, "Morning, guys!" You turned on your seat and hugged Sam, pecking his cheek and telling him how much you'd missed him.

Sitting back in your seat, you leaned in to give Dean his usual kiss on the cheek, but this time it felt different; it was kind of weird after the events of the previous day.

Dean felt the same way, well actually, he felt more like a kiss on the cheek wasn't enough for him anymore; he wanted to take your face in his hands and capture your lips with his, claiming you as his girl.

Still, none of you brought it up, pretending as if everything was just the same, but Sam picked up on the tension in the car anyway and he knew that something had happened between you and his older brother.

He smirked to himself, but other than that, he too didn't say anything, settling for asking you how you'd been instead, before he told you everything about his week away with Dean.

You dropped off Sam at school and then headed for your college, the ride filled with random chat as you both tried to avoid the topic you most wanted to discuss.

Once you reached your destination, Dean was surrounded by his team mates and you made your way to Alice and your other friends, waving Dean goodbye and telling him you'd see him later.

Classes were boring as usual, the professors blabbing to themselves not really caring if any of you really listened, and before you knew it, it was time to head back home.

The elder Winchester was waiting for you in the parking lot, just like every other day and as you were walking towards him, you noticed Dave approaching him.

You considered turning around, pretending to have forgotten something and hoping to be able to avoid Dave, but he lifted his gaze and looked straight at you, smiling your way and waiting for you to reach him and Dean.

"Hey, (Y/n). So, uhm...you know, ehm, I was wondering if you'd like to, I don't know, maybe grab something to eat on Friday, after we finish our project? I've heard there's a new café in town, and I thought maybe you'd like to go...with me?"

You didn't know what to tell him, he was cute and all but still you didn't have feelings for him; you couldn't have feelings for him, at least not as long as you had them for Dean.

You were about to decline his offer, when one of Dean's 'friends' appeared out of nowhere, and practically threw herself all over him; her arms wrapped around his neck as she whispered something in his ear.

Normally you wouldn't have been bothered by it, hell you'd been witnessing this kind of stuff for forever, but this time it hurt more than usual and that was what made you decide to go out with Dave.

"Sure, I would love to!" You moved closer to him, swaying your hips maybe a little more than necessary and your arm found his neck, bringing him down to allow you to brush the corner of his mouth with your lips.

You pulled back and he gave you an excited smile, drawing in a shuddering breath; while Dean who'd watched the whole scene unfold in front of him, tensed and practically growled at the both of you, but you didn't notice.

"Cool, so...ehm, we're still meeting at the library, right?" You nodded, smiling warmly at the stuttering guy in front of you, "Sure, once we're done you can take me to this new café"

"Yeah, yeah, you're awesome, I mean, that's awesome...that's just cool, ehm, okay! Great I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" You giggled at his flustered state, blushing slightly at his compliment, "Yep, bye Dave"

He said his goodbyes to you and Dean and left, with a huge, boyish grin on his lips. You turned to face Dean and found him staring at you, the girl who was earlier with him, nowhere to be seen.

"Thought you were coming to dinner at my place on Friday" You face-palmed yourself; you had totally forgotten about it in your jealous mood, but you tried to play it cool, the damage was already done anyway.

"I am! Dave and I are meeting after school, there's enough time for us to drink something together before dinner" You looked away from Dean's glare, and decided to get in the car instead.

You pulled out of the parking lot in complete silence, before Dean couldn't take it in anymore, "What the hell happened to not knowing if you wanted to go out with him?"

You glanced his way, but his eyes were glued to the road in front of him, "I, uhm...changed my mind. Besides, how am I supposed to learn how this kind of stuff works if I never experience it?"

He clenched his jaw, his hand subconsciously tightening around the steering wheel, "And you wanna experience this kind of things with him?" You could tell by his tone, that he was irritated.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" His eyes darted your way for barely a second, before he redirected them on the road, "I-ehm, I'm not getting mad at you, I'm just worried about you"

"Why? He's your friend and I've known him for a while, he wouldn't hurt me, Dean" He scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head, "That's exactly my point, he's my friend. If anything happens, I'm gonna have to kick his ass. Why him, anyway?"

"Well, it's not like I have hundreds of guys drooling over me, Dean" You turned your head to look out of the window and avoid his eyes, "Are you kidding me, (Y/n)? You're fucking gorgeous! Half of the football team dreams of being with you"

You blushed furiously and bit down on your bottom lip; butterflies erupting in your stomach, not because of what he'd said about the team but because he'd just told you he thought you were gorgeous.

Dean froze when he realize what he'd said, but brushed it off immediately hoping you'd do same, "I'm sorry, (Y/n), I didn't mean to be a jerk" You hummed your acknowledgment, but said nothing else.

You hopped off the car as soon as you reached Bobby's, quickly wishing him goodbye and jogging towards the door. Usually you would've invited Dean in, but none of you was really eager to make everything even more awkward than it already had become.

When Friday morning came, you were more than a little nervous; your mind showing you the worst case scenarios that could unfold. You got out of bed and took a quick shower, before you threw on the first thing you could find.

Dean was in front of Bobby's at the same hour and you climbed in Baby, greeting both Winchesters but after that, none of you said anything and you drove to school in complete silence.

You noticed Dean was still kind of annoyed and you hoped it didn't have anything to do with you, even if you had to admit that the thought of him being jealous of your date with Dave was rather pleasing, but you decided not to indulge in the fantasy.

After school you went straight back home, put on one of your favorite, casual dresses and a pair of boots that had just a bit of heel. You didn't feel like doing much with your hair, so you pulled it up in a high ponytail and finished your look with some light make up.

You grabbed your bag with the stuff you'd need for the project and made your way to the library. You found Dave waiting for you in front of the door and after you got inside and found a nice spot to sit at, you started your work.

You finished at about 5.40 p.m. and you left the library soon after, heading for the new café everyone was so excited about. It was nice, full of people your age chatting and laughing.

Dave lead you to a secluded booth, away from the noisy groups of people. You ended up taking a strawberry milkshake, which you had to admit was amazing and he took a cup of coffee.

You sat there and talked about this and that and the more you talked, the more you noticed how much the two of you had in common. You listened to the same music, liked the same food and he admitted to even appreciate some of the TV programs you watched.

He walked you back home, and you had enough time to ditch the bag and grab the pie you'd baked the previous day for Dean, before you made you way to the Winchesters' house.

You rang the bell and a few seconds later Dean opened the door; he scanned you from head to toe, before his eyes locked back on yours, "Didn't think you'd actually come."

Before you could answer him though, Mary was pushing Dean out of the way and wrapping her arms around you, "You look dashing, (Y/n)! Sammy told me you had a date, I want to know everything about it"

She flashed you a cheeky smile and you giggled, nodding your head, "Ehm, I asked Dean what to bring and he said pie would be okay, so uh, I brought some pie" You glanced at Dean, but he just looked away.

"Oh, darling, you didn't have to" She took the pie from your hands and told you to join the others at the table cause she was about to serve dinner.

You sat down next to Sam, opposite from Dean, while John was sitting at the head of the table, and he smiled at you as soon as he saw you, "Here's my favorite girl! How you been, kiddo?"

"Hey, Mr. Winchester! Uh, good I guess, same old same old" You smiled, pretending not to see the way Dean was staring at you and talked with Sam about one of the latest books he'd read.

Mary'd made Lasagna for dinner, one of your favorite dishes, "So, (Y/n) how was it?" She grinned as you swallowed your last bite, "Delicious as always, Mrs. Winchester"

"I can't believe you still call me that! You've known us since you were a little girl, (Y/n). There's no need for this formalities, how many times do I have to tell you?" You looked away, and felt your cheeks flush red.

"Same here, kid!" You nodded at both Mary and John, your eyes darting to Dean who had an amused smirk on his lips, "Now, (Y/n), you mind helping me with the dessert?"

You got up and followed Mary to the kitchen, where the first thing she did was ask you how your date had been. You told her what a gentleman Dave had been with you, and you gossiped a little, before you joined the others again.

"Woah, this is really good!" Mary nodded her head in agreement with Sam's statement and winked at you, "Yeah, (Y/n) where did you get it?" You smiled at the youngest Winchester exclamation and turned to answer John.

"I, ehm, I baked it. Is it really that good?" You looked at Dean for confirmation, after all he was the expert, "It's not bad, yeah..."

Your shoulders slumped at his comment, and you tried to cover it up, but you were sure John and Mary had noticed, "Where the hell have your manners gone, son?"

You could tell this conversation wasn't going to end well, so you chose to end it before it got worse, "It's okay, Mr.-Uh, John. I asked, he just answered, it's no big deal"

You flashed him a small, forced smile and he decided to drop it to avoid making things even more awkward for you, something which you really appreciated.

After dinner you decided to watch a movie and when normally you'd have cuddled with Dean, this time you found yourself sitting next to Sam, shifting every few minutes trying to find a comfortable position.

You were actually glad when the movie was over, cause that meant you could finally go home, "Well, it's time for me to head back. Thank you for dinner, it was really nice"

You grabbed your boots and put them on, "Dean, take (Y/n) home, would ya? It's too late for her to be walking back on her own" Dean nodded to his father, and slipped on his sneakers, followed by his jacket.

"You should come visit us more often, darling! It really is a pleasure having you here" You smiled, thanking Mary and John, and hugged them both before wishing them goodnight, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

You left the warmth of the house, to be met by a chilly night outside. You didn't say anything though, mostly because you felt that Dean was still annoyed with you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, and as usual, let me know what you think about it!  
> Enjoy *kisses*

You were lost in your thoughts and you didn't notice a small rock in front of you, which you ended up stepping on and losing your balance. Fortunately, Dean caught you before you fell.

One of his arms wrapped around your waist and held you flush against his body, as his other hand settled behind your back, "Uh, thanks..." Your cheeks flushed red, and you averted your eyes.

He reluctantly let you go, "If you can't walk on them, why bother with wearing them in the first place?" You flashed him a dirty look and straightened yourself up, turning around and resuming your walk.

"You can go back home, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself" He didn't answer you nor leave; he just kept walking by your side in silence.

A few minutes later, you shivered from the cool air and wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to warm up a little, "C'mon, come here" You glanced at Dean but ignored him, and kept walking.

He always let you nestle yourself against him when you were cold; he'd open his jacket and wrap his arm around you and you'd practically use him as your personal heater.

This time though, you were mad at him for the way he'd been treating you so you refused. He shook his head at you, and gently grabbed your arm, but you jerked it out of his grasp.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't be like that. I'm sorry for what I've said at dinner" You kept ignoring him, wondering how come the way back home seemed so long this time.

He sighed at your stubbornness and tried to pull you closer again, "I'm fine. Leave me alone!" Your body was proving him the exact opposite though, so he decided to just give you the jacket instead.

"You're not fine, (Y/n), it's freezing and you keep shivering! Here, at least take my jacket" You turned to look at him and stopped, "If you give it to me, then you'll be cold. I don't want it, Dean"

He raised his eyebrow in that annoying way which meant he wasn't going to back down, and it was your turn to sigh. You couldn't just stand there, waiting for him to change his mind, so you gave in.

"Okay, fine" You moved closer to him and wrapped your arms around his middle, missing the wide grin that spread on his face when you hugged him, and he let his jacket fall back around your shoulders.

You walked for a few more minutes in silence, before Dean spoke up, "I meant what I said earlier, (Y/n). I really am sorry for the way I've been treating you lately..."

You didn't answer him, but he knew you'd heard him. You felt his hand inch closer to your ribcage and tried to stop it, but he was stronger than you and before you knew it, you were laughing uncontrollably.

"God, Dean! I got it, you're sorry. Now, stop!" He was smiling down at you as you tried to push him away, "I will if you tell me I'm forgiven"

"This is no way to ask for forgiveness, Winchester!" He kept tickling you for a few more seconds and then he stopped and pulled you closer to him again, "Am I forgiven, now?"

You stared up at his green eyes, noticing how close you actually were to one another, and how he was just a breath away from kissing you, "Yeah"

"Yeah?" His voice had dropped to a whisper and he seemed to inch closer to you, "Yeah..." You stared into each other's eyes, none of you daring to look away.

He leaned even closer, and you shifted on your tiptoes; your heart beating like crazy. "Hey, get a room you two!" Both of you immediately pulled back when someone shouted the words from one of the houses around you.

He cleared his throat and you looked away, smoothing down your dress even though it was already perfectly smooth, "Uh, we better get going, come on" You nodded and nestled against his side once more as you started walking again.

After that you reached your place in silence, until Dean noticed that Bobby's car wasn't where it usually was, "Hey, where's Bobby?"

"Oh, he had a date with Ellen" You smirked at Dean and flashed him a wink as he reciprocated your smile, "You wanna come in for a while?" You unlocked the door and Dean followed you inside.

You grabbed some juice and offered Dean some, before you made your way to your room. You quickly moved to free the bed from the clothes you'd thrown on it earlier, so that Dean could sit down.

You headed towards your bathroom to change your clothes, picking up your pyjama on the way there, "You can use my laptop if you want to, it's under the pillow! Password is still the same, be right back"

He nodded and thanked you as you disappeared behind the door. Turning on the laptop, Dean's eyes darted towards the door and he realized you'd left it slightly ajar and that he could see you.

You slowly unzipped your dress, and Dean swallowed hard, his breath hitching in his throat. Your hands moved to slide the straps down your arms, and Dean willed himself to look away.

He bit down on his lip, the image of your naked back still fresh in his memory, 'Get it together, Dean!' He waited a few more minutes, as he heard fabric rustling.

After, what to him felt like, an interminable amount of time, he redirected his gaze to you. You had pulled up your pyjama shorts, and removed your bra; your back now completely bare to his eyes.

He bit back the groan he felt rising in his chest, as he followed the curve of your back. His eyes travelled from your shoulders, down along the smoothness of your skin until they settled on your ass.

He couldn't even remember the amount of times he'd dreamt about grabbing it in his hands and finally giving it a firm squeeze, as you made out in his room.

He was still fantasising about the two of you together, when you turned around and almost gave him a heart attack. He immediately averted his gaze and pretended to be engrossed in something on the laptop.

You finished buttoning up your pyjama's shirt and removed your make up, before you joined Dean back in your room, "Found anything interesting?"

He nodded avoiding eye contact, "Dean? You okay?" He heard the worry in your voice, and forced himself to look at you without betraying his previous actions.

"'Course, sweetheart, why wouldn't I be?" You shrugged and decided to brush it off, climbing on the bed next to him, "Wanna watch another movie?"

He searched for a movie you hadn't already watched, and you rested your head on his shoulder as it started. 'Why does she always smell so good? ...Man, I'm such a creep!'

He glanced at you, to check if you were still awake, and found you smiling at whatever was happening on the screen, which he had no idea about since he wasn't paying any attention.

The movie wasn't really gripping, and not even half way through it, you spoke up, "I'm pretty sure there's still some ice-cream downstairs, you want some?"

Asking Dean if he wanted food was kind of useless, you knew how much he loved it, "Sure, want me to come with you?" You chuckled and got up, "Thanks, but I think I can handle it on my own"

His cheeks flushed at your remark and he realized what an idiot he'd been, "Yeah, I know you can, I was just-uh, never mind"

You smirked one last time, heading down and Dean was unable to stop his eyes from glancing back at your ass, or at least that's what he told himself.

You came back a few minutes later with two spoons and offered one to Dean as you settled on the mattress again. You were both laughing about the movie's plot when Dean noticed you had some ice-cream on the corner your lips.

"You-uh, here let me..." He let his thumb trace the curve of your lips, gathering up the sweet dessert, "Oh!" You opened your mouth and wrapped your lips around his digit.

You sucked on his finger until it was clean and Dean's lips parted as he stared at you; his pupils blown wide with lust. You released his thumb, licking you lips and his eyes followed your tongue.

You looked up at him and found him staring at you, biting down on his lip, "Uhm, just-uh, just FYI, (Y/n), you might want to avoid doing that to a guy in the future"

You raised your eyebrow, failing to understand where he was trying to get, "It's ice-cream, Dean, I ain't gonna waste that" You smiled and he smiled back at you.

"Yeah, I know. But well, it kinda gets our fantasies going..." He chuckled and your cheeks flushed red when you finally understood what he meant.

"I-ehm...Oh God, I'm sorry, Dean! I didn't even think about it. I just...this is so embarrassing!" You buried your face in your hands while Dean kept smiling down at you.

"You're so cute when you do that-I mean...n-not that you're not always cute...Ehm, let's just change subject, okay?" You nodded, glancing at him before you decided it would be better if you stared at the screen in front of you. 

"You should call John, or text, let him know you're here. They might get worried if they don't see you back" He nodded, smiling and grabbing his phone from the pocket of his jeans.

He typed a quick text and turned to lock his eyes with yours, "You're the best, sweetheart! Saved me a whole lot of trouble"

He sent you a wink, slowly leaning down towards you. He didn't even think about it; it felt like the most normal thing in the world for him to kiss you, before he realized that it wasn't.

He stopped just a breath away from your lips, and pressed a quick, 'thank you' kiss to your cheek instead, flashing you a shy, awkward smile.

You reciprocated his smile, hoping your disappointment wouldn't show on your face; you really wanted him to kiss you again, to feel his lips on yours as he held you in his arms, but you knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What do you say we choose another movie?" You chuckled as Dean mumbled a 'Hell yeah!' and began to look for something else you could watch. 

He chose 'Captain America' cause he knew you loved it and since he loved to make you happy, and see you smile, he settled for re-watching the movie for the one-hundredth time with you.

He shrugged off his jacket to get more comfortable, removing his sneakers as well and climbed into bed with you.

You giggled as you watched him shift from one position to the other until he found the one he liked the most, "You good now?"

Dean nodded with a contended smile on his lips, and opened his arms for you to settled in his embrace, "Yep! Now, come here and let me apologize properly for being a douche earlier"

You smirked, feeling heat rising to your cheeks and lay on his chest, letting him wrap his arms around your body. He pressed play on the movie, and you sighed allowing yourself to completely relax against him.

"I can't believe you still like this movie even after all the times you've watched it..." You laughed and he found himself smiling.

"Yeah well, what can I say Dean...it's a pretty good damn movie" He shook his head down at you, "Just admit that you only watch it for that Chris guy"

"Can you blame me? I mean look at his freaking arms, and God, that ass!" Dean let out an annoyed grunt, "Just...don't drool on my shirt, (Y/n)!"

You burst out laughing again, and he wished he could just keep you in his arms forever and hear you laugh. Dean could feel the warmth from where your hand rested on his abs, which made him smirk and rest his own hand on yours.

After a while you felt him rubbing soothing circles on your lower back, and you practically purred on top of him, stretching your muscles and nuzzling closer to him.

He kept up his light massage, slowly inching up your spine as you smiled against his chest, biting down on your lower lip to stop yourself from moaning.

"Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?" You chuckled and your hand momentarily squeezed his, "Yeah, it feels so good..." The words left your lips in a breathy whisper, and Dean found himself shifting uncomfortably.

You followed his body when he moved and subconsciously draped your leg on top of his, hooking it over his hip as you tried to keep him underneath you, "Oh God! Don't stop, Dean..."

His thumb pressed on the spot between your shoulder blades, and your sentence finished with a moan on his name as you arched your body into his.

Dean bit down on his lip at the sight, but ended up groaning anyway; he groaned when he noticed how your body subtly moved against his, and if you'd been any other girl, he would've already shifted into action.

He noticed his thoughts were heading towards a point of no return, but then he realized that he'd already reached that point.

He'd been so focused on you and your reaction, that he'd failed to acknowledge how his pants felt much tighter than earlier and how bad he needed to take care of that.

He let his hand grasp your upper thigh, giving it a quick squeeze to get a better hold of you, because having you squirming like that in his arms was proving to be very hard for him.

You on the other hand, had let your eyes close, enjoying every bit of Dean's strong hand working the knots in your muscles. You hadn't realized how stressed these few days had gotten you until this very moment.

You almost moaned again when he placed his hand on your thigh; the small gesture sending your body temperature skyrocketing. Heat settled between your thighs as your senses focused his touches.

An insistent need to be caressed by him settled in your body, as you felt the fabric of your panties becoming damp and sticking to your heated lower regions.

Dean's hand kept traveling up, until he had massaged every inch of your spine and when he stopped, you were putty in his arms.

He smirked down at you, watching as you nuzzled even closer to him, your head resting in the crook of his neck as you drew in a shuddering breath.

"You okay?" You nodded sleepily, feeling his hand giving another squeeze to the bare flesh of your thigh as he tried to get your attention, which was already on him anyway.

"Never been better! You have some very skilled hands, Mr. Winchester!" He chuckled, his forefinger traveling up and down your leg, "You should see what I could've done with both hands and you lying underneath me..."

Dean's eyes widened as he realized what he'd told you, but he relaxed almost immediately when he heard you sigh contentedly, "You can show me next time"

He swallowed at the idea of actually having you like that, a multitude of inappropriate images flashing before his eyes, "Sure, babe, whatever you want"

You smiled lazily, patting his chest with your hand as you drifted to sleep, lulled by the sound of Dean's heart beat, and as Dean focused on your even breathing to stop himself from thinking, he found himself falling asleep as well; the movie long forgotten.

He felt you leaning up and pressing a lingering kiss to his jaw, "That was amazing, thank you" He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing games on him, but either way, being it a fantasy or the reality, Dean was willing to keep it as a memory.

Bobby pulled up in front of the house at about 2.30 a.m. and walked inside, ready to sleep for about two days straight. As usual, he knocked on your door to check if you were still up, and then poked his head in to see if everything was okay.

He smiled to himself when he saw you and Dean tangled on the bed, "These two idjits, when are they going to get it?" He turned off the laptop and threw a blanket on the both of you, turning to leave.

It wasn't the first time he'd found you asleep together, you used to do it when you were little and growing up you just didn't seem to lose the habit, which didn't seem that weird to all the people around you, who knew how you actually felt for each other.

Bobby headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, still smiling to himself as he thought at the flustered state you'd be in when he'd make fun of you for sleeping together; again, and then he too went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, enjoy guys, and feel free to let me know what you think about it *grin*

Dean was the first one to wake up the next morning; his green eyes opening to be met by the sight of your face on the pillow next to his.

He smiled when you scrunched your eyebrows together, mumbling something under your breath as he shifted and disturbed your peaceful sleep.

His hand moved to brush some hair out of your face, another smile forming on his face when you leaned into his touch. He allowed himself to admire your beauty, knowing that this time you wouldn't scold him for staring.

His mind went back to the day you kissed, the memory still fresh as if it was just yesterday. The feeling of your lips on his, the way your hands were touching him and then you just had to go and pull on his hair.

He'd almost lost it when your fingers tugged on his soft locks, and he was ready to bet on the fact that he wouldn't have been able to stop himself if it hadn't been for Sam calling him.

He wondered if things would've been different between you now, if he would've been able to finally tell you how he felt about you; but that was all he could do: wonder.

You were dreaming about something you probably didn't like, and Dean knew it from the adorable pout which was forming on your lips.

He let his thumb trace the swell of your lips, just like he'd done the previous night and he remembered how flustered you were after what you'd done, which almost made him start laughing.

Once able to contain his laughter, he caressed your cheek and watched as you instantly smiled; the dream you were having, fading into one more pleasurable.

Dean wasn't ready for your little moment to end, but he also knew you couldn't just stay in bed all day, even though he contemplated the idea more than one time.

His hand settled on your hip, and he immediately noticed how your pyjama shirt had ridden up, 'God, she's so warm, and soft, and...' His hand inched up and he froze.

'What the hell am I doing? This is (Y/n)!' You sighed softly, and his eyes darted up to your face to check if you were awake.

When he noticed you still sleeping, he went to redirect his gaze to were his hand was, but something else caught his attention.

Your nipples were poking through your shirt, and Dean almost growled at the sight. He closed his eyes, suddenly remembering that you had taken your bra off the previous night, and he felt his member twitch.

'God-damn it, Dean! Get it together and wake up the girl!' He squeezed your bare flesh and leaned to press a kiss to your neck, knowing that neck kisses were your favorite.

He remembered how when you used to play as toddlers, you'd always press a kiss on his neck instead of his cheek as a goodbye, and every time he'd ask you why, you'd shrug and tell him, "Because they feel better"

He didn't press a chaste kiss on your skin though, he couldn't find it in himself to do so, he needed to taste you again; even if it was going to be the last time.

His lips touched your supple flesh, and he sighed in relief. He caressed your neck with his mouth, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the expanse of it.

His tongue just barely grazed your skin, and then he felt you stirring awake. He stopped his ministrations and locked eyes with you.

You smiled down at him, every trace of sleep completely erased from your system after being woken up by Dean Winchester kissing you.

"Morning, sweetheart" His voice was low and husky, sounding even sexier than it usually did and you bucked your hips up, brushing against his erection.

He let his eyes fall shut for a second, taking in a deep breath before he re-opened them and pinned you in place with his gaze.

Dean shifted slightly, and you found yourself on your back with half of his body on top of yours; moisture quickly gathering in your panties.

Your hands found his chest, and you noticed how his eyes were darker than usual; his blown pupils swallowing the brilliant green of his irises.

"How'd you sleep?" He never broke eye contact as he spoke, and you tried to do the same, "Like a baby! I mean your massage, ehm...it-it really helped me relax"

He nodded once, "Good, I'm glad" You'd never seen him like this, he looked like a completely different person; but you liked it, oh hell, you loved it.

"What a-about you? How'd you sleep?" He shifted once more, bringing his leg between yours and you didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, but his thigh was applying the perfect amount of pressure on your swollen bundle of nerves.

You gasped and closed your eyes at the feeling, missing the smug grin that spread on his lucious lips, "I always sleep perfectly when you're next to me..."

"Hmmm..." Was all you could answer him with, as you fought back the groan you felt rising in your chest. You forced your eyes open again, and found him watching your every reaction.

Dean ducked his head down again, leaving another hot kiss on your neck, 'God, it feels good to have him like this. Touching me like this, I just hope he doesn't stop' He wasn't doing much to you, but your senses were in complete delight.

"You still like neck kisses as much as when we were little?" His eyes locked on yours again, and he raised an eyebrow at you when he noticed you holding back.

He smirked and moved his leg again, causing a whimper to escape your lips, "Asked you a question, babe, answer me!" Another whimper left your mouth at his commanding tone, before you answered him.

"I-uh, yeah! You fe-they, they feel great..." He smirked, picking up on your slip, but said nothing about it as he dipped his head back down, "I see, what about this?"

Your head lulled back, giving more room as he licked a broad stripe up your neck; his tongue teasing your skin before he kissed back down the path he'd set.

Your hand found his back, and you pressed his body closer to yours. Dean pulled your flesh between his lips, nipping at you before he sank his teeth into your pulse point.

You arched your back; your chest now flush against his and dug your nails in the muscles of his back, "Dean!" You eyes flew open and you looked down to find him already staring at you.

He loved how his name rolled out of your lips and you loved the look of sheer determination in his eyes, "That's what I thought. What if I sucked a hickey on your neck, huh? Just to let Dave know that you'll never be his..."

You stared at him for a second, before his words registered in your mind, 'That's what all this is about? He just doesn't want me with Dave? Is this some kind of alpha male game for him?'

You were going to voice your questions, when you both heard something downstairs. Dean seemed to snap out of his trance, and his eyes widened as he realized what he'd done..

He immediately untangled himself from you, as if you'd burnt him and stood up, fixing his clothes. You knew your chance to ask him what was going on was over, he'd never bring up this whole thing with you again.

"Uh...that must be Bobby, we should-we should probably, ehm-go down..." He glanced at you, still sprawled on the bed, and immediately averted his eyes.

"Yeah, just go on, Dean...I'll be down in a sec, gotta change out of my pyjamas"  
He was about to ask you if you wanted him to wait for you, but after the things he'd done, and said, he thought it would be better if he just left.

You watched him as he left your room and got up, slowly making your way to the bathroom as your mind still tried to process what had happened a few moments earlier.

You stood in front of your mirror as you brushed your teeth, inspecting your disappointed reflection, "It's no big deal, right? You were the one who asked him to help you in the first place!"

You shook your head at yourself, ducking your head to spit the excess flour and rinsed your brush, "He's probably worried his best friend is gonna leave him for another guy..."

You let your hair down from the ponytail and rearranged it into a messy bun, just to keep your hands busy as you thought, "That's why he's acting like this, (Y/n)! Stop being an idjit and get yourself together!"

You finished your talk with, well, yourself and walked back into your room, changing your pyjamas and pulling up a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt.

You stood in front of your door, and took a deep breath, recollecting your bearings before you headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen you spotted Bobby, leaning against the counter.

He flashed you a smile, which you reciprocated, "Morning, sleeping beauty!" You giggled, shaking your head, "Morning, old man!"

He playfully glared your way which only made your giggles morph into a laugh, 'Bobby's right, she's beautiful! Man, she looks gorgeous and she's not even trying!'

Dean swallowed the lump he felt forming back in his throat at his actions, and he just wished he could kick his own ass, 'Why the hell can't I just tell her how I feel like every normal human being?'

He shook his head at himself, looking down and you knew he was mentally punishing himself, so you walked towards him, "Hey, want some breakfast?"

Your heart almost jumped out of your chest when you grabbed his hand to get his attention, and it almost stopped when he locked his apologizing, green eyes with yours.

He was your best friend, you'd grown up with him and you were not going to let this, whatever this happening between you was, pull you apart.

You sent him a wink along with one of your brightest smiles, silently telling him that everything was okay, and that he didn't have to worry about you being mad.

His shoulders relaxed a bit, but he still knew he had to apologize properly for his stupidity. He nodded his head and smiled as well, both of you forgetting that Bobby was still there.

You heard him clear his throat, and you turned around to find him, yet, with that knowing smirk on his lips. You huffed out a sigh, and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"What about pancakes, sweetheart? You up for it?" You looked over your shoulder at Dean, who until then hadn't spoken a single word to you, and then turned to Bobby to ask him if he wanted some too.

"Have at it, I've already had breakfast" He smiled at the both of you and went to leave before he stopped and turned around, "You two idjits better not set my kitchen on fire, am I clear?"

You both laughed, nodding your heads and you began to pull out the ingredients you'd need, "Oh and Dean, I called your father yesterday to let him know you fell asleep here, so you don't have to worry about that"

"Thanks, Bobby, I totally forgot about that! You're awesome, man, I owe you another one" Bobby just smiled and waved him off, walking to his studio.

You closed the fridge and turned around with eggs and butter in your hands, staring expectantly at Dean, "Oh! Oh, uh, sorry! Here, let me help you"

You giggled at his flustered state and he smiled shyly, taking the food from your hands. As usual, you couldn't reach the bowls which were on the highest shelves, so you huffed before turning to look for a chair.

You found Dean staring at you, with an amused smirk on his face, 'Well, at least my old Dean is back' You sighed, pretending to be annoyed, "Why, please, Mr. Winchester, just stand there and watch as I do all the work"

Dean's green eyes crinkled at the sides, something they always did when he smiled, and he walked up to you, stopping to stand behind you.

"You're an adorable, little thing when you're annoyed, (Y/n)" He pressed a kiss to your forehead, before he stretched his arm up and grabbed the bowl you'd need.

After that you fell into your usual selves, laughing and joking, making fun of each other as you tried to prepare your breakfast, "Hey look, (Y/n)! I'mma flip it!"

You turned to Dean to tell him that he'd just end up making a huge mess, but you weren't fast enough; you ended up watching as the pancake flipped in the air and landed on the floor a few inches away from your feet.

You lifted your gaze and you mock glared at Dean with your mouth hanging open, and he just scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his handsome face.

"Oooops!" You shook your head from side to side in disbelief, "Oh no, buddy! No way in hell, don't give me that look. You are going to clean all this up" He shrugged and nodded, honestly he was expecting far worse.

"Seems legit, you gonna help me, sweetheart?" There it was, you knew he was going to pull the sweetheart card on you, "Nope, you flipped the pancake, you clean the mess"

Dean tried to protest, but you were having none of it, "Come on, Dean! Hurry up, I'll finish preparing breakfast" He pouted and gave you his puppy dog eyes.

"But I wanna make pancakes, too" He was really pulling every possible card on you, "No! Dean Winchester, you have officially lost your pancakes privileges!" His mouth fell open, and he stared at you wide-eyed.

You just smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek, patting his back, "Sorry, buddy, I know that sucks" He mock glared at you and started cleaning, all the while mumbling stuff under his breath.

You finished cooking and cleaning, and sat down at the table, ready to stuff your mouths. Half way through breakfast you noticed Dean wasn't eating anymore, which was weird.

You looked up and locked your (e/c) eyes on his, "Everything okay?" He nodded and leaned a little forward on the table, taking your hand in his.

"Yeah, I-uh...I wanted to apologize for, you know, the things I did and said earlier. I don't know what's gotten into me..." Your heart beat increased again, and your cheeks flushed at the memory.

"I-it's okay, I totally get it!" You thought that answer would be enough, so you looked back down at your plate but his hand was still on yours, "You do?"

There was a voice in your head begging you to just tell him how you really felt about him, but you couldn't find it in yourself to take that chance and risk losing him.

"Uh yeah, I mean I've felt the same way for a pretty long time..." His breath caught in his throat, and he allowed himself to believe that you could finally be together.

"...You're worried that we won't be spending as much time together as we do now, if I start seeing someone else. It's totally normal, I felt the same way when you started dating"

You forced a small smile, hoping he wouldn't see the hurt in your eyes, "What?! I-(Y/n), that's not what's going on here...I-well, you know I'm no good with words, but uh..."

He stared into your eyes, trying to muster up the courage to finally tell you; his hand gently squeezed yours and he took in a deep breath, "(Y/n), I think I'm-"

He was cut off by Bobby calling your name, which you hadn't even noticed since you were focused on him, "(Y/n)! There's some Dave guy here at the door, who says he needs to talk to you!"

And just like that, the moment was over. Whatever Dean was trying to tell was erased from his mind, cause he retrieved his hand from yours and looked away from you, going to play with his food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter's finished *wiggles excitedly*  
> I really hope you like it as much as the other ones, and I hope you won't hate me too much *smiles innocently*  
> Love you guys, and thank you so much for your amazing support! *kisses*  
> Enjoy! *wink*

You sat there for a few more seconds, not willing to let the moment go, but Dean completely ignored you, "Go on, you think you're...?"

He lifted his gaze for a second and shook his head, looking back down at his plate, "Didn't you hear Bobby? Someone's here for you!"

You gently brushed the back of his hand, trying to get him to look at you again, "They can wait, I wanna know what you have to tell me, Dean"

"It's not important, go attend to your visitor" With that, he took his hand away, feeling your glare on him and started poking around his pancakes again.

You sighed, frustration bubbling up in your chest, and got up leaving him alone with his thoughts, 'What were you expecting him to tell you , (Y/n), huh? That he wanted something more than friendship?! Pfft, stop acting like a 10 year old!'

Dean smiled bitterly, the warmth of your touch lingering on his skin, as he cursed himself and Dave for the God-damned timing he had.

He was so close to finally tell you, he could actually feel his heart bursting with nervousness, but once again, he chickened out. He sat there thinking, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, son?" Bobby was staring down at him with that understanding expression of his, that always made Dean feel like he could tell him whatever was on his mind at the moment.

"Uh, nothing Bobby! Just, uhm, (Y/n) and I went to bed late last night, and I'm still a little tired" Bobby sat down next to him, ready to try and get him to open up.

"Don't lie to me, boy! You don't wanna tell me your business, that's fine, but don't lie to me!" Dean felt his cheeks redden and he averted his gaze, Bobby didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, I didn't mean to, it's just that...it's complicated!" The man chuckled, and Dean relaxed a little, "No need to apologize, Dean"

"Yeah, that's the only thing I seem to be doing lately..." He mumbled the words under his breath but from the look on Bobby's face, he knew he'd heard him anyway.

He let his fork fall back on the table and sighed, "It's about (Y/n)..." He didn't dare lock eyes with him, after all, you were like a daughter to him, he didn't know how Bobby could react.

"Well, hasn't it always been?" At this, Dean's green eyes widened and he looked at Bobby with a shocked expression, "You-uh, you...know?"

That question earned him a full body laugh, "You really asking me if I know? Who doesn't, boy? Even little Sammy has figured it out" Dean swallowed, feeling the lump forming back in his throat.

'Oh crap! Am I really that obvious? What kind of question is that, Dean? This morning you told her you wanted to mark her up so that everybody knew she was yours! How could anyone be any more obvious?!'

He slumped back against his chair, hoping the earth would just open and swallow him up, and when that didn't happen, he turned back to Bobby.

"Well, that's just fan-freaking-tastic! What do you think I should do then? I seriously have no idea, Bobby!" Bobby got up and grabbed himself a beer.

"How about you start by telling her, Dean?" Dean was rapidly getting confused, "You just told me she already knows, why do I have to tell her again?!"

"I said everyone knows by now, but I don't think she's noticed the way you look at her though..." He sat back down at the table, staring intently at the poor guy sitting in front of him.

"If she hasn't noticed, then maybe I'm not that obvious, huh?" Dean raised his eyebrows, and Bobby sighed, "She hasn't noticed cause she doesn't want to get hurt! She's convinced you only see her as a friend!"

'Yeah, cause she only sees me as a friend, that's why she thinks the same about me...' Dean shrugged, clearing his throat, "Well, maybe it's better if things stay just the way they are..."

"When are you two going to stop being idjits, huh? You're going to drive me nuts!" A deep chuckle reverberated through Dean's chest; Bobby following soon after him.

"Thanks, Bobby, I really needed to talk to someone" The older man patted his shoulder, smiling warmly at him, "I'm always here, son, you just have to ask...unless you want me to keep my interrogation tactics up"

They laughed and joked together for a little longer, Dean feeling some of the stress leaving his tense body, at least, until you walked back into the kitchen with a wide grin on your face.

"So? What did that Dave guy need to talk to you about at this hour?" You couldn't wipe the smile off of your face, but you managed to answer Bobby anyways, "Brought me back my book, it got mixed with his stuff yesterday"

Both men nodded their heads, "And that smile's for something in particular, or you just real happy to have your book back?" You shrugged and sat down at the table with them; Bobby at your left and Dean in front of you.

"He said he really enjoyed our time together yesterday, and asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him on Monday" Your grin only got bigger and you felt your cheeks begin to hurt. 

Sure, he wasn't Dean Winchester, but it felt pretty damn good to have someone ask you out on a second date. You liked the fact that for once, you were the one desired.

"Well, I guess that means you said yes then, huh?" You nodded, placing your book on the table and resting your forehead on it as you tried to contain your excitement.

Someone cleared his throat, but you didn't see who and then you heard a chair scrape across the floor as someone got up. You lifted your head, and noticed it was Dean.

"Well, thanks for having me over, Bobby, but I think it's time for me to go home..." You tilted your head to the side and stared at him confused, "Wait, you're leaving?"

He nodded and looked away, "I promised Sammy I'd spend the day with him, so, yeah..." You didn't say anything, while Bobby stood up and walked him to the door.

"You still think that's for the best? She's not a little girl anymore, Dean, it's now or never" Dean could do nothing else but nod his head in understanding; he quickly hugged Bobby and left.

You weren't expecting Dean to leave that early, you thought he'd keep you company for a while longer, maybe you could talk a little, but evidently you were wrong.

You finished your breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, before you made your way to the living room; Bobby had to go to the garage, so you settled for watching a movie or something on your own.

Alice texted you and you were glad for it; this way you didn't have to sit there alone with your thoughts; you decided it would be even better if you called her, and you ended up talking for almost an hour.

Hanging up the phone, you decided it wouldn't hurt if you started on your homework, especially since your teachers had thought it would be nice to assign you a whole bunch of papers to do.

You tried to focus on your homework, but it was hard. Your mind kept going to the events of that morning, and your fantasy showed you every single, possible outcome to that encounter if you and Dean hadn't been interrupted.

After what felt like ages, you got up and went to the kitchen to please your growling stomach. You didn't feel like cooking, actually you never felt like cooking, unless there was someone else with you.

Rummaging through the cabinets, you found a box of cereals and you opted for those, instead of eating cake for the one-hundredth time.

You were missing Dean, usually you would keep each other posted on whatever you were doing. You would text, call, or send snaps; this time though, you had no news from him since he'd left that morning, and you really just wanted to hear from him.

At first, you thought you'd send him a text, but you wanted to hear his voice, so you called him. The phone rang for a few seconds, and then finally his voice came; the point was that it was his voice mail.

You huffed in annoyance, "Seriously? Is he really that busy?!" You wandered around the house for a few minutes, before you tried calling him again. After the fifth try, you decided to call his house.

This time the phone rang two times before someone answered you. "Oh, hey, (Y/n), what's up?" Your eyebrows knit together, you were pretty sure Dean had said he'd spend the day with Sam.

"Sammy, hey...uh, is Dean there?" You sat down on the couch and brought your legs up to your chest for comfort.

"Uhm, nope...he came home for a few and then left again, I have no idea where he is..." You nodded your head, feeling a lump form in your throat, before you realized that Sam couldn't see you.

"And you've been home the whole time?"     
'Maybe he'd already hanged with his brother, so he probably didn't lie to me' You held your breath for the younger Winchester's answer.

"Uh, no..." You drew in a relived breath, "I went to the garage with dad earlier, and then came back to start on my homework"

You felt your world crumbling down on you, 'He did lie to me...how could he?' You shook your head, feeling hot tears pooling in your eyes, and willed yourself to keep talking to Sam.

"I see, look I tried Dean's cell, but he's not answering...you mind giving him a call?" You heard a muffled 'Sure, hang on' and you guessed Sam was retrieving his cell.

*Dean, uhm, where are you?* Hearing this the tears you were desperately trying to hold back started streaming down your cheeks, 'It's just me he doesn't want to talk to then, huh? Fine.'

*Why did I call you? Ehm, no nothing, it's just that I needed a lift to the library and I was wondering if you could take me...but it's fine if you're busy, it's no big deal*

Sam'd covered up for you, reminding you one more time why you loved him so much; you wiped the tears away, and waited for him to come back on the phone with you as you heard him say goodbye to his brother.

"So, you still there?" You cleared your throat and that seemed to be enough for Sam, "He said he's with a friend of his, nothing else...that's probably why he's not answering. He only answered me cause he probably thought it was an emergency"

You chuckled bitterly, "Sure, thank you, Sammy, sorry for bothering you" Your voice cracked at the end and you hang up, not really in the mood for Sam's questions.

You sat down for a moment, processing what Sam had told you; you knew that thing about the emergency was just a way to make you feel better about his brother not answering you.

Another thing you knew, was the kind of friend Dean was "hanging" with, you were sure they were doing anything but talk. You wiped away the tears again, but they just seemed to keep streaming down your face.

After you sat there for a while, you figured it would be better if Bobby didn't find you crying your eyes out, especially since you had no explanation to give him, so you got up and made your way to your bedroom.

You lay on your bed for what seemed like forever, seemingly not able to stop crying as you thought about how easy it seemed for Dean to lie to you.

He'd never done that. You'd been friends for as long as you remembered and he'd always told you the truth, no matter how hard it would be for you to take it, but not this time.

Your trail of thoughts was broken when you heard someone opening the front door; Bobby was back. You quickly got up and walked inside your bathroom, closing the door behind you and turning on the water.

Bobby came by, like he always did, and checked on you, leaving when you told him you were going to take a long, relaxing shower; your hoarse voice muffled by the sound of the running water.

You weren't lying about taking a shower, you hoped that the hot water would help you relax a little, but it didn't work. It was the second time you'd cried for Dean.

The first time was after he started dating in middle school, you remembered how he seemed to completely forget about you and spend all his free time with his girlfriend.

It wasn't like you had no other friends, you had plenty, and that was also the period in which you met two of your best female friends, but still, having Dean forget about you, hurt more than you cared to admit. 

He ended up apologizing for his behaviour, telling you that he missed his friend and that he needed you with him, and from that day forward, he always made sure to have time for you; but it seemed like things were going to change again.

When the water began to get cold, you exited the shower and took your time drying yourself. You didn't feel like opening that door and facing the outside world just yet.

As you finished blow-drying your hair and pulling it into a ponytail to keep it out of your face, you sighed and pulled on the brightest smile you could muster, before making your way downstairs.

Bobby was waiting for you for dinner, and you kissed his cheek and sat down at the table, mumbling something about being extremely tired, adding a sweet smile to convince him it was just that.

After a pretty silent dinner, you went to bed, wishing Bobby a goodnight and letting exhaustion take over your body.

The following day you didn't answer Dean's calls and you strategically went to Alice's, knowing that he'd swing by your house to know what was going on with you.

You'd told Bobby you were going to study with your friend, and you did indeed study all day long. You were sure the both of you were ready to ace every single test your professors had in mind; which was the only positive thing about the whole situation.

When you got back home it was pretty late and you talked with your uncle for a few before you excused yourself to bed, after all you had school the following day.

The next morning you didn't wait for Dean to pick you, actually you left ten minutes earlier, since you were walking there, just to be sure you'd get to school in time.

You were half way there when you heard Dean calling your name, but you didn't turn around. He slowed down once he'd reached you, "(Y/n)? Why didn't you wait for me to pick you up?"

You didn't answer, you didn't even turn to look at him, "Hey, I'm talking to you! What the hell is going on with you?" This time you turned and locked eyes with his, before noticing that Sam wasn't in the car with him. 

"Nothing. Just want to walk to school." Anger flashed across his face, "Get in the car, (Y/n)" Again, you ignored him, you sure as hell weren't going to take orders from him.

"I said, get in the fucking car, (Y/n)!" You flashed him a dirty look and kept walking; once he realized you weren't going to change your mind, he drove off, leaving you alone.

You felt two strong hands on your hips, turning you around and you closed your eyes, throwing punches and screaming, "What the fuck, (Y/n)! Calm down, it's just me!"

You opened your eyes and found Dean in front of you, "What's wrong with you?" He massaged his lip, and you realized you'd hit him, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You don't grab a girl walking on her own like that, Dean!"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "You're way stronger than you seem, sweetheart" It had been two days without him calling you that, but the pet name only reminded you of why you were mad at him.

You turned back around and resumed your walk, "Hey, can you tell me what's going on? Why didn't you answer my calls yesterday?" This time it was you who were getting angry.

"(Y/n), I'm talking to you, could you stop being so damn childish and answer me?!" You could tell by his tone that he too was starting to get irritated again.

"Leave me alone, Dean! I don't feel like talking to you right now! Actually, I don't even wanna see you at the moment!" Hurt flashed across his face this time, and he looked away from your eyes.

"Okay..." With that, he left and you kept walking, feeling your heart shutter into a million, tiny, little pieces.

You swallowed down the tears you felt pooling back in your eyes, right as you reached the college. You immediately found Alice, and you were talking when Dave came up to you.

"So, you still in for today?" You nodded, smiling and hoping that some time with him would help you forget about Dean, when a high-pitched scream resonated behind you and someone jumped on your back.

"Guess who's back, bitch!" A wide grin spread on your face, as you turned to find Jo standing in front of you, which meant that Charlie was the one currently hanging on your shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Jo shrugged, as Charlie hopped down and they both hugged you, "We wanted to surprise you! God, we missed you so freaking much, (Y/n)!"

You turned to Dave and apologized, telling him you needed to spend the evening with the girls since you hadn't seen them in ages, and he nodded in understanding, pressing a quick kiss on your cheek and leaving you alone.

"I missed you too, guys! You have to tell me everything, and I mean e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g!!!" They nodded, a smirk on their faces, "Sure, honey, but how about you start with what just happened, what did we miss?"

You chuckled, you had missed them so much, and you finally had your best friends to talk to; you could finally pour your heart out to someone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo...yeah, I have no idea what to tell you, guys!  
> Let me know what you think about it, like always, and I hope you enjoy it! *kisses*

"Oh my God!!! You asked Dean to what?" You clamped your hand on Charlie's mouth, as Jo couldn't stop her giggling fit, "I asked him to help me practice! Damn, keep it down, Charlie!"

Your hiss only seemed to spur their laughter on, "And? Is he really as good as they paint him to be?" You blushed, biting down on your bottom lip.

"Uh, yeah? I don't know, guys, I don't have that much experience!" This time all three of you burst out laughing, the people around staring at you as if you were crazy.

"Oh, man, I'm so excited! Charlie, you do realize our OTP kissed, and we weren't here to witness it?" You shook your head, they'd always fangirled about you and the elder Winchester together.

"I know! Damn it, but at least they've kissed" They both winked at you, not knowing the rest of the story yet.

When you finished telling them everything that had happened, there was a sad frown on both their faces, "Well, now I feel awful for being so excited earlier"

You chuckled, assuring them that it was okay, and they enveloped you in a bear hug, trying to cheer you up a little, "Wait, what's Dave's deal?"

You told them about him asking you out and all, and they stared at you with their mouths hanging open, "You ditched him this evening to stay with us? Please, tell me you're kidding, (Y/n)!"

"Nope, why?" They shared a look and then turned to stare at you; Jo voicing what they were both thinking, "Because he's a hot stud, (Y/n)! I say you go out of him, and let his lips help you forget about Mr. Green Eyes"

Your cheeks flushed again and you looked away, considering it for a second, "Come on, (Y/n), we can hang out later and you can tell us everything about your date with him!!!"

You nodded and took your cell out, texting Dave and asking him if he was still going to the movies, 'Yep, don't worry though, a friend of mine said he's going to accompany me   -Dave'

Charlie smirked, stealing your phone and apologizing to him again, "What are you doing? I thought you said I should go out with him!" She nodded, and handed the small device back to you.

"Yeah, and this way you can surprise him there! Isn't it awesome? I know, I'm a genius, you don't have to tell me" She high-fived Jo, and turned to grin at you, before you made your way to your respective classes.

Jo had a class with you, and you waited for her as she kissed Charlie goodbye and joined you, "So, you and Charlie...things seem to be going pretty damn well!"

Jo's cheeks turned red, much to your amusement, "Yep, I owe you a big one! Thank you for convincing me to ask her out, (Y/n), you're the best!" You nodded, flipping your hair to the side and making the both of you laugh.

You stopped at your locker, so that you could grab your notebook, "Hey, Jo! Didn't know you girls were back!" You froze in your spot when you heard Dean's voice, but you willed yourself to turn around anyway.

He was hugging Jo from behind, his arms wrapped around her middle and his chin resting on her shoulder; his eyes though, those were focused on you, at least until you turned around and locked your (e/c) ones on them.

He cleared his throat and looked away then, turning Jo in his arms so that he could look at her instead, "How was your journey?" You didn't expect Jo to be mad at him, sure she was your friend, but Dean was her friend as well.

"I'll wait for you in class, Jo, okay?" She nodded and you left, not daring to look at Dean again. "You and I, need to talk, Dean-o!" She stared at Dean, and he stared back, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Uh? Yeah?" Jo poked his chest, and he pulled away, "What's going on between you and (Y/n)?" Dean shrugged, he really couldn't understand why you were so mad at him, "I don't know, she's just...pissed at me"

Jo raised her eyebrows, shaking her head at him, "Seriously? You really don't know why she's pissed?" Dean thought about it for a second, but he found nothing. She chuckled, adding to Dean's confusion.

"Oh, Dean-o, you really don't have any idea, do you?" Dean sighed, shaking his head, "Don't worry, buddy, Charlie and I still cheer for ya, Dave ain't got nothing on you!" That made him smile, as she winked and made her way to your class.

Dean was still staring at her back with a boyish grin on his face, when he saw your professor closing the door, "Oh, crap!" He run towards her and managed to stop her mere seconds before she closed it.

"Sorry, miss" He flashed her one of his charming smiles, and she shook her head at him, "Just take your seat, Mr. Winchester!" He nodded and scanned the classroom, noticing how the only free spot was next to you.

He wasn't surprised by it, everybody in your class new you always sat next to one another, so it became kind of mechanic thing for everyone to leave free the seat next to yours.

Dean cleared his throat and sat down, fighting the urge he felt to glance your way and took out his notebook. He tried to lean away from you, giving you the space he thought you needed from him.

You, on the other hand, basically ignored him for the first part of the lesson, well, you didn't really ignore him, since you turned to check what he was doing every ten minutes or so, but he didn't need to know that.

When you turned to look at him again, you found him chewing on the cap of his pen, which usually meant he was trying to figure out, or remember, something, "1989..."

He turned to look at you, mostly to see if you were actually talking with him, "Sorry, what?" You chuckled and leaned closer to him to see his notes, "The year you're looking for, is 1989"

He nodded and immediately wrote it down, "Thank you, sweetheart" Your heart almost jumped out of your chest at the bright smile that spread on his lips, and you couldn't help but smile back.

"Knew you couldn't stay mad at him for long!" Jo poked your side, giggling and you turned to playfully glare at her, "Shut up!" She giggled some more, before your professor turned to look at you and she stopped.

You found a small piece of paper you didn't need anymore, and passed it to Dean, 'Sorry! :('  
He read the words scribbled in your handwriting and smiled, 'For what?'  
He gave it back to you and you tried to stop your giggle.

You'd always made fun of him for his handwriting and he knew exactly why you were laughing, 'I was a bitch to you earlier, and I have to apologize!'

You watched him from the corner of your eye, as he shook his head while writing down his answer, 'I have no idea what you're talking about!'  
This time it was you who shook your head.

'I'm serious, Dean! I didn't mean to say those things to you :('  
You carefully watched his reaction, 'It's okay, sweetheart, no big deal! Seriously!'  
You shared a big smile after that, and went back to listening to the lesson you had momentarily forgotten.

"Come on, let's go home, I'm starving!" Dean rubbed his tummy as he spoke and you laughed, "Just go, I have to wait for Charlie and Jo, they're coming over today"

You turned to see where the other two were, and waved when you spotted them, "Well, come on then, ladies, let me take you home!" You rolled your eyes at the Winchester; your friends doing the same.

You all hopped on the Impala, as Dean put the keys in, "You're so stupid sometimes, Dean!" You playfully shook your head in a disapproving manner, "Shut up! You love it!"

"Of course she does!" You turned to glare at Charlie, who in return grinned sheepishly, "We all do! Right, Jo?" The other girl nodded, fighting to suppress her laugh, while Dean smirked smugly.

You reached your place after a car ride spent laughing and singing along to Dean's cassettes, much to his amusement, "Okay, (Y/n), let's get you ready for this date!"

You high-fived Charlie who had her hand raised, and then climbed off of the car, pecking Dean's cheek, "I'm still a little mad at you...just FYI" You sent him a wink and closed Baby's door.

You made your way to the front door with Charlie, playing with the keys in your hands, as Jo stayed back to speak with Dean, "Dude, you gotta find out why she's mad at me!"

She didn't know if telling him was the best idea, and decided to wait a little longer and consult, at least, her girlfriend first, "Sure, Dean-o, I will as soon as I know something, okay?"

He sighed and nodded, before smiling and waving her goodbye as she walked towards your porch. Bobby was still at the garage, and you quickly made yourselves some sandwiches before going to your room.

"What about this?" You struck some poses, making your best model expressions, "Oh, I like this one!" Jo clapped her hands, but Charlie didn't seem convinced.

"Uhm, I don't know, guys...I think you should go with something more ordinary. You're going to the movies after all" Both, you and Jo, nodded your heads, and you grabbed a pair of ripped jeans.

"Yeah, and you know, maybe add some stylish top, and you'll be perfect" They helped you choose what camisole to wear and you finished your outfit with your pair of all stars.

They spent some more time with you and you filled them on everything that had happened while they were away, and after that made them tell you every single detail about their trip.

They left an hour before you had to go to the movies, leaving you the time to get ready and you promised you'd keep them posted.

You let your hair down, and put some lip gloss, adding a little bit of mascara to highlight your eyes, and then you were ready. You slipped on your leather jacket, and left. 

Once you reached the place, you checked your watch and noticed you were ten minutes earlier; you remembered Dave telling you he'd meet you there at about 4.30 p.m., so you guessed he was still going to show up at the same time.

Since you wanted to surprise him, you decided to wait inside, right beside the door so you could see him, and he could see you, as soon as he arrived.

You were keeping yourself busy playing a game you'd downloaded on your phone, when you heard Dave's laugh. A smile spread on your face, as you smoothed down your hair and straightened your back.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" You frowned when you heard his words, from the text he'd sent you, you were pretty sure he was meeting with a friend, yes, but you believed it was a male friend.

Your confused frown rapidly turned into an irritated one, and you walked outside to find yourself face to face with him, and who you guessed was his new date, "Oh, hey, Dave! Thought I'd surprise you here, but it looks like I'm the one who got the surprise"

A tight, forced smile was on your lips as you glared at the guy in front of you, "(Y/n), I-uh...I can explain" You could tell from the look on his face that he was shocked to say the least.

"Save it, I don't care. I'm just glad I found out before things got more serious" Then you turned to face the girl you'd, practically, been ignoring for the whole time, and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, I'm (Y/n), as you've probably guessed" You held out your hand to her, and she returned your smile, before she politely asked you to wait a second, which you did.

Your eyes widened and your hands flew up to your mouth, as you tried to cover up your laughter, when her small hand connected with Dave's cheek with a loud 'smack'.

She nodded satisfied, and then turned to look at you once more, "Hi, I'm Hannah, pleased to meet you!" You shook her hand, and the both of you started walking, leaving Dave standing alone.

"We're in the same history class, aren't we?" She nodded, as you stopped in front of a small cupcake shop, "Yep! But we've never actually had the pleasure to meet, I guess that's a positive thing about this whole situation"

You ended up buying a few cupcakes to take home, joking about them helping you cheer up a little, and then you both made your way back home, making plans for hanging out again soon.

Slamming shut your bedroom door, you decided not to tell Charlie and Jo what had happened just yet; you knew they'd rush there to stay with you, and you wanted them to have some time to relax after the trip they'd just taken.

As much as you tried to stop it, your mind focused on what Dave had done to you, and you still failed to believe it had happened.

Things seemed to be going pretty good to you, but it looked like he didn't share your same opinion. You curled yourself under your covers, not even bothering to change your clothes.

You where still there when Bobby came to check on you, and even though you tried to convince him you were just tired, you knew he'd noticed your puffy, red eyes.

He didn't say anything though, and you were grateful for that, cause you really didn't know how to explain why you were feeling down, without ending up with him murdering Dave.

Curling back under your covers, you heard Bobby speaking to someone, but you couldn't bring yourself to focus long enough to decode what the muffled sounds coming from downstairs meant.

"Bobby? Hey, what's up?" Bobby sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, "Has something happened between you and (Y/n), Dean?"

"Uh...no? I mean, we had a little discussion this morning, but we've already solved everything... Why?" Popping a beer bottle open, Bobby took a long sip from it, before answering.

"She's in her room, says she's just tired, but I know she's been crying..." Dean was out of his bed and pulling on his jacket before Bobby had even finished his sentence, immediately guessing what could've been going on with you.

"I'm gonna kill him! I swear to God he's-" Dean was cut off of his trail of thoughts, as Bobby asked him who he was talking about, "Dave! She had a date with him, something must've gone wrong"

He finished wearing his shoes, and run down the stairs, almost colliding with his mother, "You can fantasise about your murder later, Dean, she needs you now!"

There was a second of silence, and then Dean informed Bobby that he'd be there as soon as possible, hanging up his phone and smiling at his mother who was still staring at him.

"What's going on? Where are you going at this hour?" She crossed her arms, waiting for him to answer, "(Y/n)'s a little down, looks like something has happened with Dave..."

Mary nodded, pulling her son with her towards the kitchen, "Here, take these with you! Nothing better to cure a heartbreak" She gave him a box of chocolates, and patted his back as she led him to the front door.

"Tell her I said hi, okay?" Dean kissed her cheek and nodded, before jogging to his car and pulling out of the parking lot. He was pretty sure he'd never reached your place faster, but he didn't care.

He knocked on your door and Bobby opened it, pointing to the stairs and telling him to hurry up, something which Dean rushed to do.

When he opened your bedroom's door, you turned to look at him, and he immediately understood why Bobby had told him that he knew you'd been crying.

Dean shed his jacket and sat on the edge of your bed, pulling you into his arms as you buried your face in his chest, "It's okay, sweetheart, you wanna talk about it?"

You shook your head 'no', and Dean sighed, but let the subject drop. You stayed like that for a few minutes, until you had calmed down and then you shifted to make room for Dean on the bed.

He climbed on, and gave you the box, "Mom says hi, and she told me to give you these, says there's nothing better to cure a heartbreak..."

You chuckled and opened it, eating a chocolate and giving one to him, "Your mom is the best!" You heard an offended, 'Well, thanks for the consideration' and you turned to look at him.

"Aw, you're still my favorite Winchester though!" You pressed your lips to his jaw, locking your (e/c) eyes on his green one, and for a second, the both of you could've sworn that time had stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think about it!  
> *kisses*

You willed yourself to keep eye contact, but your resolve crumbled when you noticed his eyes glance down at your lips, causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

Since he'd broken eye contact first, you thought it was more than fair for you to do the same. Your eyes caught the exact moment when his tongue poked out of his mouth to wet his lips, before he slowly pulled the bottom one between his teeth.

Your mouth went dry and you swallowed, redirecting your (e/c) eyes to his; you felt like you had to say something, anything, just to ease the tension a little.

However before you could speak and more importantly before he could talk himself out of it; Dean brushed his lips on yours. It lasted less than a second and then he was pulling back.

His lips had barely touched your own, leaving a feather-like kiss on them, meant to remind him of how they'd felt against his own. Nevertheless, your eyes fell shut as you focused on the feeling as it lasted.

"I shouldn't have done that, you're...you're going through some stuff and I-I took advantage of-" You grabbed his face between your hands, willing him to look you in the eye once more.

"You didn't! It's okay...it's nice when you kiss me" This time it was you who kissed him; you brought his face to yours, and pressed your lips on his, feeling him kissing you back right away.

Dean shifted to hover over you and gently pushed your back against the bed, allowing you a better angle to kiss; one of his hands immediately finding the back of your neck to keep you close.

At first you tried to focus, hoping to remember when you had first kissed and to be able to put in action what he'd 'taught' you that time.

You were sure it would be easy, since you'd spent the last few days replaying the memory in your head, but as you felt your mind becoming dizzy from the kiss, you decided to just follow your instincts.

One of your arms wrapped around his neck, letting your hand thread through his soft locks, while your other hand settled low on his waist, keeping him almost flush against your body.

Your fingers lightly tugged on his hair and he gasped; the hand that was on your hips, slightly tightening its hold on you.

You did it again, this time to signal him that you needed some air, which he seemed to understand cause he pulled back and his green eyes opened to look down at you.

A shy smile spread on your lips, but you kept eye contact and you saw as the sides of his eyes crinkled when he smiled back at you.

Dean dragged his lips down, teasing the flesh along your jaw, before he nipped at it, drawing a soft whimper from you. Enjoying the reaction he got, he repeated his actions, this time getting rewarded by a moan.

Satisfied with his achievement, he moved his lips back up to kiss you; his tongue licking across your bottom lip, before snaking into your mouth to tease your own.

He sucked on your upper lip, gently massaging it with his tongue, before he was kissing you again, making you completely lose yourself into him and his touches.

Feeling a boost of confidence, you dragged his swollen bottom lip between your teeth, hearing him release a soft groan as he brought both hands on your hips.

You parted again for air, and he drew in a deep breath, before he nuzzled your neck and nudged your chin up with his nose, coaxing you into baring yourself to him and allowing him more access at you.

Dean started by pressing light kisses on your heated skin; his soft and plump lips barely touching you as your hands settled on his shoulders, keeping him close to you.

When you were least expecting it, he let his tongue lick at your neck, tasting your supple flesh before pulling at it with his teeth. Your back arched at the feeling, and you dug your nails in his muscles.

He gazed up at you then, his eyes darkening as he watched you through his thick lashes, drinking in the sight of you biting down on your lip and closing your eyes in pleasure.

Continuing with his ministrations, he placed open-mouthed kisses along the whole expanse of your neck, randomly stopping from time to time to nip at your skin, turning you into putty in his hands.

You were panting by now; your fingers waving through his soft, spiky hair, tugging on it each time he bit down on your neck, as you tried to ground yourself to reality.

You subconsciously tried to clench your thighs together, but you actually ended up tightening them around his leg, which he had placed between your own when he'd shifted earlier.

Dean smiled against your neck then, pressing his thigh a little harder against your jean-covered centre. His grip on your hips tightened, as he licked on your pulse point, before he gently sunk his teeth on it.

A low moan of his name escaped your parted lips, and Dean felt his member twitch in his pants, wishing he could just push between your wet, silken folds and seat himself deep inside of you.

He shifted again, pulling back from you for a few seconds as he positioned himself properly between your parted legs. His hands caressed down the outside of your thighs, until they reached your knees.

You felt him giving them a quick squeeze in an attempt to get you to lock eyes with him again, which you did. Your heart was about to burst out of your chest, as you swore your body was going to combust.

Making sure there was no hesitation in your eyes, he leant back down towards you with a smile on his lips; his hands now caressing along the inside of your thighs, as you bit down on your lip nervously.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He smirked when he saw the blush spreading across your cheeks, and pulled your bottom lip from the harsh trap of your teeth, to kiss you again.

Your lips mushed together once more; his tongue immediately snaking inside your mouth to explore every inch of it, as his hands played with the hem of your camisole.

"This okay?" You weren't sure you'd be able to form a coherent thought, so you decided to just nod your head instead and you felt him smile into the kiss, prompting you to do the same.

His hands wondered under the thin material; causing goosebumps to rise all over your body, when his rough, slightly cold hands made contact with your soft and warm skin.

Before you could start to actually enjoy his touch though, he removed his hands and brought them up to pop the first button of your camisole open; lips never parting from your own.

His lips latched back on your neck, kissing and nipping at it, as his hands continued their work. And as soon as new skin was offered to him, Dean was quick in peppering it with hungry kisses.

Your back arched, and Dean took the chance to nip and bite at the tender flesh of your breasts left exposed by your white bra, making you buck your hips against his.

This time it was him who moaned and he pushed back against you, lightly brushing his hard erection on your heated centre and making the both of you groan in pleasure.

Once your camisole was completely unbuttoned, he moved his hands to slide the fabric down your shoulders and you tried to help him shrugging it off, before lying back against your mattress.

He went to resume his kissing down your neck and chest, but you stopped him, pulling him back up to kiss your lips. You felt him dragging his strong hands along your skin; his hips still rutting against yours.

You brought your hands down his stomach, and slowly snaked them under his t-shirt to feel his hot, smooth skin under your fingers, feeling him shudder on top of you.

His hands found your boobs and he started to gently knead them, drawing more soft noises from you, as you scratched on his abs and then lower back.

Your kiss became more needy and passionate, the both of you pouring into it all the emotions you still hadn't confessed, hoping the other would understand without you having to voice them.

When the need for oxygen became too much, you parted and stared at each other; your chests heaving as you panted and tried to regain your normal breathing.

You squirmed under his intense, green eyes, licking your lips and feeling your mouth going dry again, "Dean..." Your whisper seemed to stir something into him.

Next thing you knew, he was attacking your neck with avid, open-mouthed kisses; his lips seemingly brushing and nipping on every part of your upper body.

He stopped to bite down on your collarbone, keeping his eyes locked on yours as you tugged on his hair once more. Shifting slightly, he heard you let out the loudest moan of the night, and he knew he'd found your covered clit.

Dean kept thrusting against that same spot, causing a warmth to grow and settle in your lower stomach, as you moved with him, trying to match his pace.

Closing your eyes, you only felt when his breath shifted a little lower and was now fanning across your breasts again; his thumbs teasing your hard nipples through the thin fabric of your bra.

You pulled your lip between your teeth, hoping to be able to keep your noises down as Dean continued his ministrations. Your legs squeezed around his waist, spurring him on, and his rhythm quickened.

He bit his lip as well, watching you closely and committing your image to his memory, before his eyes locked back on your hard nipples.

He ducked his head and latched his lips around one of them, his fingers still working at the other, and even through the material of your bra, you could feel everything.

A smug grin spread on his lips when you groaned his name and he gently bit at your sensitive bud, pulling at it. And at the gentle pressure, you felt your muscles tense, and then you were coming. 

Your body spasmed and you shook underneath him, clawing at his back. You moaned out his name, and then bit your lip to avoid making any more noises, forgetting everyone and everything that wasn't Dean's body all around you.

When you managed to regain your senses after a few moments of pure bliss, you opened your eyes and found Dean already staring down at you; his lip still pulled between his teeth.

"Uh, (Y/n)? Did-did you just...ehm" Your cheeks flushed even more red than they already were, and you lowered your gaze in embarrassment, "I think I did...I-uh, I'm sorry"

You were still panting, just like he was, but you heard the smile in his voice when he spoke again, "What? No! Hey, don't ever apologize for feeling good, sweetheart! You got me?!"

Your (e/c) eyes slowly locked back on his green ones, and you smiled shyly, "Cause..." Your breath hitched in your throat when he brushed your ear with his full, pink lips.

"...it did feel good, babe, didn't it?!" You nodded, licking your lips and watching him, as he brought his eyes back on yours and smirked, "Do you want me to make you feel good again, (Y/n)? Want me to take care of you?"

You swallowed, feeling your heart about to beat out of your chest, "Please, Dean..." As soon as you breathed out the words, his lips were on yours again.

You lost yourself in Dean again, just like he lost himself in you, forgetting everything else. "I don't care how depressed you are, you better get your asses down here for dinner!"

When Bobby's voice reached you, Dean tried to get up so quickly, that he ended up entangling himself in your sheets and falling off your bed, as you stared at him in shock.

"Is everything all right up there?" Your brain seemed to remind you how proper humans actually interacted, and you answered Bobby, hoping he wouldn't come to check on you.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I just tripped on my rucksack, Uncle Bobby! We'll be down in a heartbeat..." Dean stared up at you, and you burst out laughing, watching as his worried expression turned into a frown.

"Shut up, (Y/n)!" You shook your head, helping him up to his feet, "I'm sorry, it's just...dude, I've never seen you falling like that!" He tried to suppress his laugh, but ended up joining you instead.

"Yeah well, I panicked, okay?! Now, you should, uh...you know, put on a shirt or something" You looked down at yourself and blushed; you had totally forgotten that your upper half was practically bare.

You quickly grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over your head, "Okay, come on now, let's go before he comes up here to see if we're still alive" You took his hand in yours, but he didn't budge.

"Dean, I'm serious, he will come here if he doesn't see us ASAP!" You turned to face him, and found him scratching the back of his neck with an uncomfortable expression on his handsome face.

"I can't go downstairs..." You raised your eyebrow, crossing your arms across your chest, "Excuse me, what?" He locked eyes with you, before he suggestively looked down at his, still, tended jeans.

"Oh..." You didn't know what to say, nor how to help him, "Ya...I can't go down like this, as much as Bobby likes me, he will kick my ass if he finds out I got a boner while I was alone with you, (Y/n)"

A small smile spread on your lips at his words, before you focused back on your situation, "Can't you do, ehm, something about it?" He gave you a confused look, "I could, but it would take me some time to...you know!"

"Would it be f-faster if I, uhm, if I did it for you?" Heat rushed back to your cheeks and you looked away, "Hell, yeah! B-but it would still take longer than we can afford ourselves"

You stared at the floor for a second, chewing on your lower lip, before an idea popped in your head. You snaked your hands under his flannel and slipped it down his shoulders.

"(Y/n)? What are you-uh, doing?" You sent him a wink, and fixed the shirt as best as you could around his waist. By now he'd understood what you were doing, and he smiled down at you.

Tying the sleeves, your hands brushed on his member and he hissed, making you look up at him apologetically. You fixed the remaining fabric to have it covering up what needed to be covered.

Your hands brushed him again and he grunted, "Fuck, (Y/n)!" You bit on your tongue to keep from moaning, "I know, I know...sorry" You finished and straightened up, smiling at him.

"Okay, now we can go, right? What do you say?" He nodded, and you opened your door, stepping out of your room, "You're a genius, sweetheart, did you know that?"

You smirked, playfully raising an eyebrow at him, "Of course I did!" The both of you entered the kitchen chuckling, and Bobby turned to look at you and smiled as well.

"Feeling better, (Y/n)?" You nodded and walked up to him, kissing his cheek, "Thank you for being awesome, Uncle Bobby!" He grinned at you, gesturing for you to sit at the table.

"Actually, Alice called me earlier and asked me if I wanted to go to the movies...but since I wasn't feeling okay I turned her down. But you know, I'm feeling better now, so...you mind if we go?"

He looked between you and Dean a few times, before he shook his head at your puppy dog eyes, "You can go, but I want you home before 12.30 p.m., okay? You still have school tomorrow!"

You beamed at him, kissing his cheek once more, and jogged back to where Dean was still standing near the table, grabbing his hand as they said their goodbyes.

You heard Bobby telling Dean to take care of you, as you dragged him to the front door and slipped on your jacket, before you left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovelies!  
> Hope you've had/'re having/'ll have a great Monday, and here''s the new chapter *clapping hands excitedly*
> 
> Let me know what you think about it, and more importantly, enjoy! *kisses*

You were still smiling from ear to ear, when Dean unlocked Baby and you both climbed in, before he turned her on and drove off, heading towards the movies.

"Okay, turn here!" You pointed to a small road, which everyone knew brought nowhere, and Dean glanced at you, confusion painting his features.

"What? Why?" You patted his leg and he did as you'd told him, and not even five minutes later, you told him to stop the car, "I thought you wanted to go to the movies..."

You turned around to face him and smirked, "Ehm, don't tell Bobby, okay? But that was just to get out of the house" Again, he raised his eyebrow at you in confusion.

"I don't know...I thought you'd want me to, you know, make you-uh, make you feel g-good like you did for me..." You trailed off, averting your gaze as you felt your whole body heat up from embarrassment.

"Oh!" You felt his hand under your chin, lifting it up until you locked your (e/c) eyes back on his, "I would love that, babe!" You didn't know when he'd started to use that pet name for you, but you were rapidly growing fond of it.

Before you could add anything else, his lips touched your own, and he brought one of his hand to settle on your lower back as the other one tangled back in your hair.

Your lips molded together as you shifted to get a more comfortable angle to kiss at, ending with him pulling you straddle his hips, which you immediately did.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you moaned lightly when his hard member rubbed against you again, awakening the warmth and need you'd felt earlier.

Dean brought both his hands on your waist, and kept them there for a while, before he slowly and carefully placed them on your ass, testing the waters and gauging your reaction.

He kept his touch light on your butt, at least until you pushed back against his hands, and he groaned squeezing each ass cheek as you arched your back, moaning in the process.

You felt him kneading your jean-covered flesh in his big, strong hands; the action causing you to rub harder on his clothed crotch, making him hiss and bite on your lip.

He straightened himself to get a better hold on you, and realized that the wheel was kind of confining your movements, so he stopped for a moment to get a better position.

His green, lust-blown eyes met your own again, and he smiled up at you, making your heart skip a beat in the process, "What? Wanna stop?"

He slid across the bench seat, with you still locked in his embrace and then shook his head, "Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart, just wanna get comfortable"

Dean flashed you a cheeky smile, accompanying it with a wink, and you felt your inside turn with excitement before you pressed your lips to his jaw, taking your time to nip at his skin and tease him like he'd done to you.

He let his eyes look down at where his hands were groping your ass and smirked, giving it another squeeze and loving the way you whimpered and pressed closer to him.

Growing more frustrated, Dean ducked his head and captured your lips in another bruising kiss, biting and sucking at your bottom lip, as you dug your nails in his shoulders.

You pulled back teasingly, and he groaned but let you take the lead, deciding to enjoy the nice view of you straddling him.

Your hands moved along his shoulders and followed his firm muscles until you reached his biceps; the form fitting t-shirt doing nothing to hide how extremely well built he was.

He watched you with a smug grin on his lips; he remembered when Charlie and Jo'd forced you, at a game of truth or dare, to admit how much you liked his toned body.

Noticing his cocky grin, you decided to wipe it away. You kept eye contact and rolled your hips on his, watching as his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and he bit on his lower lip; hands tightening their hold on you.

You couldn't stop the moan that tore itself past your lips, as you felt amazing pressure on your still sensitive core, but you willed yourself to keep focused on Dean.

Your hands gripped his biceps tightly, helping you keep steady as you rubbed yourself harder up and down Dean's crotch. His head lulled back against the seat, baring his neck to you.

You watched him as he groaned and swallowed, making his Adam's apple bob, and you leant down, pressing your lips to his throat, gently nipping at it, "God, (Y/n)!"

Heat rushed down to your core when you heard him groan your name like that, and you looked up at him though your lashes, "Is that good? Am I doing it right?"

Dean nodded, his hands going to your hips to help you with your actions, "Hell yeah, it's-it's...damn it, you're awesome, baby"

He opened his green eyes, and locked them on yours, just to shut them back again, "Fuck, don't l-look...at me like that, (Y/n)!" You raised your eyebrow, sitting back straight.

"Like...what?" You slowed down your actions, and Dean bit down on his lip, opening his eyes again to look at you, "Like you-Never mind, come here!"

He took your face in his hands, and crashed your lips together, growling deep in his chest as you moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck.

His tongue pushed back inside your mouth, stroking your own and making you completely forget about anything else.

Your hips slowed down again, and Dean brought his hands back on them to spur you on, "C'mon, baby, keep going" You nodded breathlessly, while he kissed and licked his way down to your neck.

You shuddered and whimpered when he bit back on your pulse point, and you felt him smirk against your skin, before he pulled your it between his lips and lightly sucked on it.

His hands slipped under your t-shirt, caressing your sides; his rough skin feeling amazing on your soft and smooth one.

"You're gorgeous, (Y/n), could do this all day long!" You smiled, threading your fingers though his dirty-blonde hair, as you tried to keep up your pace and bring your breathing under control.

He snaked his hands up your torso, until they were gently cupping your bra-covered breasts, and you moaned; pushing your chest further into his grasp.

Dean growled at that, and pinched your hard nipples, feeling himself about to explode, but holding back as he wanted to, at least, come along with you.

"(Y/n), I need you to do it again, sweetheart! F-fuck, I need y-you to come for me one m-more time, baby. You think you can do that?"

You bit on your lip, nodding your head as you brought one hand on his shoulder for some kind of leverage, "'Course you can, that's my girl!"

That was all you needed; he just had to groan in your ear that you were his girl, and you were shuddering and moaning on top of him, the muscles of your legs spasming uncontrollably.

"Son-of-a...f-fuuuck!" You opened your eyes to find Dean harshly biting on his bottom lip; eyes screwed shut and hands gripping tightly your thighs, as he bucked his hips up against yours.

He slowed down once you'd both ridden out your highs, and loosened his hold on you, opening his eyes and locking them on your (e/c) ones.

There was a lazy smile etched on his swollen lips; a smile you were sure resembled your own. He leant up, and touched your forehead with his, nudging your nose before brushing his lips on yours.

You let out a contented sigh, closing your eyes for a second, "Well, that was-" He cut you off before you could finish, pecking your lips again, "Amazing, I know!"

You chuckled, resting your head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck, as he brushed his fingers though your hair, "Actually, I was gonna say intense, but amazing works too"

You stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying being in each other's embrace, before he climbed out of the car to retrieve a pair of sweats from his gym bag and change out of his jeans.

Once he was done, he took you to a park where you used to spend most of your time when you were little, and you sat there, star-gazing, until it was time for you to get back home.

Dean drove you back, pulling you to him in a tight hug and kissing your forehead berofe wishing you a goodnight and leaving; a huge smile plastered on both your faces.

The two following days, you ditched school, with Bobby's approval of course. You'd told him you needed to relax a little, and he'd agreed to let you skip two days, but the deal said only two days.

Kissing Bobby goodbye, you grabbed your rucksack and your jacket, making your way out since Dean was already waiting for you, "I know, I'm sorry for being late, guys!"

You turn around to smile at the Winchester brothers, "Heya, sweetheart" You felt heat rising up to your cheeks, as you locked eyes with Dean, "Hi, Dean"

You stared at one another for a moment, before the younger Winchester spoke up, "Ew! You know I'm still here, right, guys?" You averted your gaze, as Dean huffed in annoyance.

"Shut up, bitch!" He turned on the car, and started driving, "Jerk!" You slapped Dean's arm, and he glanced at you, "How many times did I tell you to stop calling Sammy like that?"

"You should be on my side, (Y/n)" You raised your eyebrow at him, "Hah! Says who?" A miscevious smirk tugged at his lips, "Well, me" He turned and flashed you a wink.

"Besides, I never heard you telling him to stop calling me 'jerk'! " Sam chuckled, and you turned to look at him, "Yeah, cause Sammy's right, you are a jerk"

You and the hazel-eyed Winchester burst out laughing, as Dean pouted, mumbling something under his breath. You dropped off Sam, and then reached your college, but decided to sit in Baby for a few minutes, until you had to go to classes.

"So, how you doing, sweetheart?" You turned to stare at Dean from where you were typing away a text to Charlie, and smiled, "I'm fine, thanks...ehm, you?"

"Oh, I'm great, but I gotta admit I really, really missed you these last two days" Your cheeks reddened, and you chuckled, trying to play it off, "We've texted 24/7, Dean"

"Yeah, but it's not the same as having you next to me" There was a wolfish grin on his face, and you pushed him away before climbing out of the car, as he chuckled.

"You're such an idjit!" He jogged to reach you, and snaked his arms around your middle, hugging you from behind, "And you're such a cutie when you blush for me!"

Dean pressed a kiss to your neck, and you shuddered, feeling him smirk against your skin. Pushing him off of you, you turned to stick your tongue out at him and proceeded to go to your first class, which just so happened to be physics.

You sat at your usual seat, and your eyes immediately fell on Dave, who you noticed was sporting a nice, purplish bruise on his cheekbone, and you guessed Dean had something to do with it.

The lesson started, but you couldn't focus on what your professor was saying, and you were glad that he didn't ask you anything. As soon as it was over, you grabbed your stuff and left the class.

You spotted Dean leaning against his locker, talking to a friend and walked towards him, "Dean?" He locked eyes on your moving figure and smiled, "Hey, missing me already, princess?"

His friend noticed the exchange between the two of you, and left after mumbling a quick goodbye, "You wish, don't you? Wanted to ask you if you knew what happened to Dave"

The cocky smirk that was on his lips faltered for barely a second and he tensed, before slowly shaking his head, "Nope, no idea. Must've pissed someone off"

He shrugged his shoulders, and you shook your head smiling at him, before you leant on your tiptoes and pecked his cheek, moving to whisper in his ear, "Yeah, I bet. Thanks, Dean!"

A huge smile spread on his lips, and he sent you a wink when you pulled away to look at him; he opened his mouth to tell you something, but Charlie cut you off, "(Y/n), we gotta plan our pyjama party for tonight, you got a second?"

"Hey, Dean, how are you? Oh, I'm fine, Charlie, thank you for asking!" She turned and grinned at Dean, punching his shoulder affectionately, before she dragged you away, "I'll see you later, Dean, okay?" He nodded and you disappeared with Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm posting chapter 9, I mean, how did that happen?  
> But I'm glad that you like the fic, guys, and thank you sooooo much for the support you've shown me!  
> Now, without further ado, enjoy! *kisses*

That evening Charlie and Jo came by around 5 p.m. and you'd already prepared all the snacks you would eat during your pyjama party.

Since it was a nice day outside, you decided to sit on your porch and gossip a little. They were telling you the rumors they'd heard about Dean beating Dave, teasing you to no end, when Jo abruptly stopped.

"Woah! Who's that?" You turned around to see who she was referring to, "Oh, that's Steve, my new neighbour" They locked their gazes on you, with a curious expression on their faces.

"Care to elaborate on that, (Y/n)?" You thought about it for a second, sure, you'd talked to him a few times and he seemed nice, but you couldn't really say that you knew that much about him.

"Uhm, he moved here when you were away...he's a few years older than us and from what I was able to gather, he lives alone. Bobby told me he works for some important company"

"And you never thought of introducing us to the new hottie in your neighbourhood, because?..." You shrugged, "Well, I didn't think it was important..."

"Dude, look at that ass!" Jo smirked at Charlie, who nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know! Wonder how good he looks without a shirt on"

They chuckled as you shook your head at them, "Seriously, guys? I thought you were into girls..." They didn't seem to acknowledge you, until you snapped your fingers in front of them.

"That doesn't mean we can't appreciate a fine specimen of human being, such as your neighbour" The three of you burst out laughing, at Charlie's comment.

"Okay, but you should stop now. I mean, he's not stupid, he's gonna notice you staring!" You hadn't even finished your sentence, that Jo turned around to look at you.

"I think he just did..." Your eyes widened, as you glared at them, "Oh crap, he's coming here!" You wanted to slap the both of them, but before you could do anything you heard Steve's voice.

"Hey, girls" You looked up at him and smiled, "Hey, Steve! How are you doing?" He smiled back at you, his blue eyes highlighted under the sunlight.

"Little tired, but other than that, I can't really complain. What about you, girls?" Charlie, who was sitting closer to you, nudged your side, bringing your attention back on her.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! These are Charlie and Jo, my best friends" They held their hands out, and he shook them, before shifting his gaze back on you.

"I'm sorry, we've disturbed you...they were just curious cause they've never seen you around before..." Steve nodded, his smile still plastered on his handsome face.

"What? No, don't worry about it, trust me! Actually, I thought about coming to say 'hi' when you first sat down...but I didn't really want to cut you off, so thank you, ladies, for providing me an excuse"

He winked at your friends, and you felt your cheeks turn red, "Y-you don't need an excuse to talk to me, Steve" You lowered your gaze, biting on your bottom lip.

"I'll take you on on that, (Y/n)!" He smirked, and you smiled shyly, already knowing the amount of teasing you'd have to endure later from Jo and Charlie.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then. It was a pleasure meeting you, girls, and (Y/n), hope to see you around as soon as possible!" He flashed you one last smile, as you said your goodbyes to him, and then walked back to his place.

You were grateful that Charlie and Jo waited until he had disappeared behind his door, before they started to squeal excitedly, "Wooooah! He likes you, (Y/n)!"

"What are you talking about? He's just trying to be nice and get to know the people in his neighbourhood!" They raised their eyebrows at you in sync, and you had to suppress a giggle.

"Yeah, right. I bet he's already asked Bobby to go out for a cup of coffee, hasn't he?" You stuck your tongue out at them, getting up and walking inside.

"You should ask him to go to Alex' party with you!" Charlie clapped her hands, as Jo nodded proud of her idea, "No way, guys! We barely know each other! Besides, I think I'm going with Dean like always"

A wicked smirk appeared on their lips, as they wiggled their eyebrows suggestively, sharing a look, "Oh my God! You keep that up, and this pyjama party will be over before it has even started!"

Right as the last words left your lips, your cellphone rang, and you knew from the ringtone, just like they did, that it was Dean calling you. They snickered as you glared at them, and grabbed your phone.

Your night went as smoothly as you had planned it. You watched some movies, gossiped about this and that, and ate some heavily unhealthy things, that you knew Bobby would scold you about later.

You didn't go to bed too late, cause well, you still had some classes the following day, but you had fun nonetheless. They ended up skipping school the next day, while you went anyways.

Bobby drove you there this time, cause he had to go to the next town to get a piece for a car, and you'd told Dean you would see him before the first lesson.

You didn't get the chance to talk to him before classes started, and Dean was grateful for that, cause he was still trying to calm himself down as he thought about what he had planned to tell you.

He couldn't stop himself from daydreaming about you, which wasn't really that unusual for him, but since Monday's events, you seemed to be the only thing on his mind, literally.

He was chewing on the cap of his pen, as he went on on the speech he'd been rehearsing in his head for about three days now. 'Damn it, Dean, calm down, it's just (Y/n)!'

And that was exactly why he was so nervous. You had always been a constant in his life, and if he screwed up this whole thing, he would end up losing you.

Dean had finally decided to ask you out officially. He'd wanted to ask you on Monday, after your make out session in Baby, but he didn't want you to think he was only asking because he wanted you to feel better about Dave. 

Charlie had cut you off right as he was about to ask you on Thursday, so now, he had to ask you before practice. The lesson seemed interminable as he glared at the ticking clock on the wall, and when the bell rang, his heart almost stopped in his chest.

He gathered his stuff and quickly left the class, locating you almost immediately in the hallway. You waved at him, and stopped by your locker, waiting for him to reach you.

"Hey, sweetheart!" You smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, noticing how tense he was, "Hey! Is everything okay?"

Dean drew in a deep breath, calming himself down, "Uh...yeah! I just, uhm, I-I needed, no actually, I wanted to ask you...something" You nodded, not knowing what to say.

He stared at you for a few moments, and you felt your cheeks redden under his intense gaze, "I wanted-do you, I mean would you...God, this is way harder than I thought it would be!"

You smiled at him, taking his hand, which you noticed was a little sweaty, and intertwined your fingers together, giving it a soft squeeze. He seemed to relax a little then, and a smile spread on his lips as well, "Okay, (Y/n), I was wondering if you'd-"

"(Y/n)!" You turned around to see who was calling you, Dean doing the same, already cursing whoever was interrupting you, "Oh! Hey, Hannah! How's it going?"

She smiled at you, "Pretty good, thanks, you?" She glance at Dean, and you got the hint, "Oh, right! This is my friend, Dean" You smiled and patted Dean's chest as he stared down at you.

"Oh, you're the guy who beat Dave! Thanks for that!" She winked at him and you chuckled, "So, (Y/n), I wanted to ask you if you'd like to study together for next week's history test..."

You nodded and she told you she'd text you so that you could decide when and where to meet, before she was saying her goodbyes and leaving you and Dean alone again.

"Sorry for that, now, what did you want to ask me?" You flashed him a cheeky grin, and he felt his insides turn; your previous sentence 'This is my friend, Dean' stuck in his head.

"Uh, nothing important really...just, uhm, are we meeting after practice?" You stared up at him in confusion, he'd seemed so nervous earlier, "Yeah? Unless you have somewhere else to be..."

"No...no. I'll see you later then, okay?" You nodded and were about to kiss him goodbye, but he was walking down the hall before you had the chance.

You knew there was something he was hiding from you, and you were going to ask him later about it. You went to the college library, where you always spent your time while waiting for Dean to finish with practice.

You studied and finished a paper you were due to turn in in two days, but you couldn't really focus as Dean and his weird behaviour kept popping in your mind.

Once you were done, you walked back to your locker to leave the books you wouldn't need there. You were walking down the hall when you heard Dean's voice coming from the janitor's room.

You knew he was talking to a girl since he'd addressed her as 'sweetheart'. She giggled, and you felt a sting of jealousy in the pit of your stomach, "What happened to the girl who left that hickey on your neck on Monday?"

You swallowed as your eyes widened when you realized they were talking about you, "I-I...don't think something's gonna happen between the two of us..."

Your heart shattered in your chest, and you hurriedly walked away as silent tears began to stream down your cheeks.

"What's the matter, Dean, she's not your type?" He shook his head, averting his eyes from hers for barely a second, "Uhm, no. It's just that she's not interested in me...she only sees me as a friend"

She giggled again, and Dean was drawn back to the way you giggled at his stupid jokes, "Girl must be out of her mind..." He shrugged, smiling bitterly, "Or maybe she's just real smart..."

He bit the inside of his cheek, before he finished his sentence, "What's it gonna be? You're up for tonight?" She nodded, leaning up to press her lips on his, before telling him that she'd give him a call.

She opened the door and left, Dean doing the same after he grabbed his stuff. He found you leaning against Baby's door, your eyes locking on his immediately.

"Hey, (Y/n)" You barely smiled at him, and he wondered if he'd done or said something to get you mad, "You okay, sweetheart?"

It hurt to hear him calling you that way, but you didn't tell him. You knew right from the beginning when you'd asked him to help you what you were signing for; you'd always been just a friend to him.

You wanted to be mad at him, to yell at him, but the truth was that you had no right to do so. You were friends, and that meant that he could date whoever he wanted.

"Yeah, just a little tired" You smiled at him and he nodded, unlocking the car and waiting for you to get in before he started it, "Well, let's get you home so you can rest a little"

He parked in your driveway and you got out with him right behind you, "You think Bobby's home?" You shrugged as you unlocked the door, "I don't know, but you can wait for him if you want to"

Dean smiled at you, and you were about to walk in, when Steve approached you, "(Y/n), how are you?" You grinned at him, leaning against the doorframe as Dean stared at you.

"Fine, I see you're working on your bike again" You gestured to his motorcycle and he nodded, "Yeah, as soon as it's running again I'll take you on a ride if you want to"

You chuckled at him and Dean felt the urge to bang his head against the door, "I'd love to!" You winked at him, and Dean huffed before walking inside, the whole scene was too much for him.

"That's gonna take a while though, so I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me in the meantime" Steve flashed you a gorgeous smile, and you blushed furiously. 

"Uh, yeah! I mean, ehm, sure!" You locked your (e/c) eyes back on his, "How about tomorrow's evening?" You nodded, and he clapped his hands together, before telling you he'd talk to you about it better when you'd be alone.

You walked in to find Dean leaning against the wall next the door with a pissed expression on his face, "Who's that guy?"

"Steve, my new neighbour, thought you'd already met him" You walked to the kitchen and he followed you, "No, I haven't. I'mma go now, I'll just...give Bobby a call"

He turned around and left, not even bothering to say goodbye, but you were too excited to tell the girls that Steve had asked you out to notice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much, okay?  
> Always remember that I love you all!!!!  
> Okay, now go on, read the chapter and I hope you enjoy it! *kisses*

Steve was great, he treated you like a princess and you couldn't have asked for nothing more; he wasn't Dean, but you'd made your peace with the fact that you and him were never going to be more than friends.

You were currently pulling up the cobalt blue dress you'd bought with Alice for Alex' party, zipping it up and checking yourself in the mirror.

You knew it fit, cause you'd already tried it on at the store, but still you turned around in the mirror checking yourself at every angle, before you slipped on your black boots.

You'd considered going with your favorite heels since Steve was way taller than you, but you also wanted to dance, so you opted for something more comfortable.

You put on some light make up, and grabbed your jacket and purse right as Steve knocked on your door. Walking downstairs, you joined him and Bobby in the living room where they were waiting for you.

"Looking good, kiddo!" You smiled at your uncle, pecking his cheek as your own reddened, before you locked eyes on Steve's blue ones, "You're gorgeous, (Y/n)!"

You giggled and averted your gaze, "Thank you" Bobby smiled at the two of you, "Okay, have fun you two and you better take care of my girl, young man!" He pointed his finger at Steve, who nodded as you made your way to the door.

The ride to the party was filled with laughter and jokes, you and Steve teasing each other until you reached Alex' place.

As you walked in, you greeted your friends, introducing Steve to those who didn't know him yet, and then you both made your way to one of the couches where Jo and Charlie were waiting for you.

After spending some time with them, you forced him to dance with you, the girls chuckling at his grumpy and annoyed expressions, "Come on, Steve! Put a little effort into it!"

You pressed your body to his, slowly swaying your hips following the beat of the song, and he groaned, snaking his ams around your waist, "Oh yeah, I can totally put some effort into that, baby"

You felt his hard on poking your ass, and you turned around to stare at him with wide eyes, "Seriously? We're in a public place, dude!" He gave you a sheepish look, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't help it when you're pressed up to me in that tight, little dress of yours, (Y/n)!" You smirked and he ducked his head to capture your lips, "Wanna find a more comfy spot?"

You nodded, smiling into the kiss as he picked you up and made you wrap your legs around him, before he pulled back to see where he was going and you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Aw, Jo, look at them! Aren't they the cutest?" Charlie nudged her girlfriend's side, who turned to look at you, "Yeah, but imagine her and Dean together! Gosh, they'd be so perfect"

They both sighed right as Dean reached them, "Heya, ladies! Missed me much?" Dean'd been spending most of his time with his teammates, or with random girls; anyone really as long as he got to avoid you.

"Nah, not really...we do miss Sammy though, how's he doing?" Jo grinned as he pouted, and Charlie burst out laughing, punching his arm, "She's just kidding, buddy! What have you been up to lately?"

They chatted a little, mostly catching up, until one of Dean's infamous friends dragged him away with her. He was sipping on his beer, before he heard someone saying your name.

"What's about (Y/n)?" He turned to face one of the guys of the swimming team, "Well, Dean, we're friends! You could've told us she wasn't off limits anymore!"

Dean frowned a little, before he asked the guy to be more specific about what he meant, "You know none of us ever went after her because of you, Dean, but now...seeing her with that guy, I wish I had!"

The guy gestured with his head to a couch on the other side of the room, and Dean shifted his gaze to that spot. His eyes fell on you, and he felt his blood begin to boil in his veins.

You were straddling Steve, his hands on your bare thighs as you kissed and Dean found himself walking towards you before he even had the chance to understand what he was doing.

He tapped on your shoulder and you turned around, locking your (e/c) eyes on his and smiling, "Hey, Dean! What's up?" He cleared his throat, glancing at Steve, before he focused back on you. 

"Uh, can I talk to you for a sec...alone!" You raised your eyebrows in confusion, slowly nodding your head and turning to Steve, "I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere, baby!"

You pecked his lips, smiling slightly and then lifted yourself from his lap to follow Dean out to the garden. You were met by a light breeze outside, and you understood why no one was there as you wrapped your arms around yourself.

"Dean, can you tell me what's going on already, I wanna go back inside!" He chuckled bitterly, turning to lock his green eyes on yours, "What? Can't stay without your baby for more than five seconds, (Y/n)?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" You scoffed and crossed your arms in front of you, "What's gotten into you? For a second I thought you were gonna fuck the guy on that damn couch!"

Dean bit down on his tongue as soon as the words left his lips, he knew he'd crossed a line but it was too late for him to back down now, "And what if I did, Dean? It has nothing to do with you!"

You glared up at him, waiting for his answer, "I-God damn it, (Y/n)! It's your first time, it should be something special!" His tone had softened and he was looking down at you in a weird way, but you didn't care.

A dry laugh left your lips, "Seriously, Dean? This is the best you could come up with? Weren't you the one who, and I quote, 'was going to make feel good again and take care of me' the other night?!"

This time it was his green eyes that widened and he looked away ashamed, unable to hold your gaze, "If it wasn't for Bobby you would've already taken my virginity, Dean! So just cut the whole 'it should be special' crap!"

Dean felt a lump form in his throat, how could you think that of him? Sure, he'd told you he was gonna take care of you, but he would've never taken advantage of you like that.

He put his hands in his pockets, staring down at his shoes, "You barely even know him, (Y/n)..." He wasn't arguing with you anymore, he looked more like a defeated, guilty puppy.

"Yeah, cause I bet you've had long and insightful conversations with all the girls you've slept with, right, Dean?" You shook your head at him, and he brought his gaze back up to yours.

"Gosh, you're such a hypocrite, Dean!" With that you turned around and walked back in, leaving Dean standing there alone and watching you as his heart broke into pieces.

Steve was still sitting where you'd left him, and he immediately got up when he saw your face, "You wanna get out of here?" You nodded, still hugging yourself and he put his arm around your shoulders, guiding you out to his car.

"Want me to take you home, (Y/n)?" He had a loving smile on his lips, letting you know that you could take your time to decide whether you wanted to tell him what was going on, or not.

"Uh, no...I-just take me away from here, please" He nodded and started the car, driving off as you turned to stare out of the window.

Dean stood there on his own for a few more minutes, just processing everything that had happened, replaying in his mind the conversation you'd just had but mostly, the hurt look on your face.

He shook himself out of the haze, and walked back in, one of his best friends immediately approaching him, "Dean, what's going on? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"I screwed up, Cas! (Y/n) hates me, you-you should've seen the look on her face, she's never going to forgive me! Damn it! I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have said those things to her..."

Cas stared at his friend not knowing how to comfort him, and as if that wasn't enough, a half drunk girl appeared next to them and started blabbing something about you.

"Have you heard the news? (Y/n)'s left with that hottie she came with, and some say she's finally gonna get some!" She brought her finger to her mouth and made a popping sound.

"Looks like someone's gonna pop that cherry tonight!" She giggled, slapping Cas, who was talking to Dean, on the chest, while Dean just stood there staring blankly at her before her words registered in his mind.

He started pushing through the sweaty, wasted people around him, until he reached the door and got to his car, "Okay, Dean, think! Where would they go? Bobby's out of the question...m-maybe his place?"

He was getting sick just thinking about the two of you together, he tried to guess how long he'd been standing in that garden, how long you two had been gone together and it was killing him.

Steve's car wasn't in the driveway when he reached your neighbourhood, and he didn't know if he should draw in relieved breath, or bang his head on the wheel.

He got out of the car and tried to calm himself down; he wanted to ask Bobby if he knew where you were, but didn't want to give him a heart attack. He drew in a deep breath and knocked.

Bobby answered almost immediately, a warm smile on his face, "Dean, you okay?" Dean nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "Uh, yeah...just, is (Y/n) home?"

He shot him a tentative smile, hoping Bobby wouldn't read his nervous expression, "No, no, she went to that party with Steve...thought you were going too..."

Dean cursed internally, before slowly nodding his head, "Yeah, I am...just lost track of time and I wanted to check if (Y/n) was still here..." Another little grin and Bobby was nodding his way.

"That's nice of you, but she's already there" He smiled at Dean, who forced his own smile back before they said their goodbyes and he turned to leave.

"Oh, and, Dean?" He stopped in his track, glancing at Bobby again, "I've already told Steve, but keep an eye on her for me, son, okay?"

Dean suddenly felt the urge to tell him everything, but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want you to get in trouble with your uncle and especially didn't want Bobby to worry about you for no reason.

That's why he nodded his head again and smiled one last time before unlocking his Baby and driving away. He didn't know how long he'd been driving, but he stopped when he spotted a bar.

This was going to be the worst and longest night of his life, and he was hoping he'd be able to forget most of it as he sat at the bar and ordered what, he was sure, was going to be the first of many drinks.

Steve took you to your favorite park and you sat on one of the benches, none of you talking as you nestled to his side and he tried to provide you all the comfort he could.

You were drawing random patterns on his chest, your mind going back to the fight you'd just had with Dean, "You've got feelings for him, don't you?" Steve broke your trail of thoughts and you looked up at him dumbfounded.

"What?" He chuckled and you smiled back at him shyly, averting your gaze, "Dean, you have feeling for him, am I right?" You couldn't look at him as you felt a lump forming in your throat and tears stinging your eyes.

"I...I'm sorry" Your voice was barely a whisper and you wondered if he'd actually heard you, "It's okay, (Y/n), you can't choose who you fall in love with..."

You buried your face in his chest, swallowing back the tears that threatened to spill, "I tried, Steve! I really like you, I do, you're great with me and...I mean you're funny, and nice and handsome! And..."

He chuckled again, a genuine chuckle that had you looking up at him through your lashes, "But I'm not him...I get it, (Y/n)! I'm not mad" He smiled down at you, and you felt a tear roll down your cheek.

Steve brought his hand up, his thumb gently brushing it off of your soft skin; his smile never faltering, "It's okay, we can still be friends, you know?" You closed your eyes, smiling bitterly.

"I won't ask that of you, Steve, I get it if you don't wanna see me again" You sniffed, once again averting your eyes from his blue ones, "I know, that's why I'm the one asking!"

You locked eyes with his and saw that he meant every single word he'd said, "It's gonna be hard as hell to stop myself from kissing you every time I see you, but it's okay, I don't wanna lose you, (Y/n)!"

You leant up and pressed your lips to his, kissing him slowly and committing his lips to your memory, as he sighed into the kiss and pulled you closer. You broke apart for a second to breathe, before you were kissing him again.

Biting on his bottom lip, you threaded your fingers through his light brown hair, and he groaned pulling you to straddle his hips.

His hands trailed up your thighs, making you shiver before they settled on your ass and gaze it a firm squeeze, "How am I supposed to live without this from now on?" You giggled against his lips and he smirked.

"Can I ask for this last night together, before it's all over?" He whispered the words in your ear, and you moaned pressing your body flush against his, as he kissed you once more, stealing your breath away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so…there’s two possible ways this fic can go…
> 
> Now, I can give you the fluff we’ve all been waiting for, or…I can give you some more feels before the actual fluff takes the lead *wink* 
> 
> This is your choice,send me a message and tell me what you’d like to read *grin* 
> 
> And now, Enjoy! *kisses* 
> 
> P.s. I tried to make Dean sound drunk…but I fear I’ve failed miserably *chuckle*

Dean'd been rambling about you to the bartender for almost an hour now, and as he refused to give him any more alcohol, he retrieved his phone from his back pocket and called the only person who could pick him up.

He was still talking as Bobby pushed him in the car, before closing the door and getting in himself to get them both home. He'd texted John, telling him that Dean'd spend the night at his place to make sure they didn't get worried.

Bobby'd long stopped listening to whatever the young man beside him was saying, he only knew that the general topic was you, which didn't shock him in the slightest.

As Bobby was helping him to the couch, Dean began talking again, "Why di' he take 'r fro' me? Now she's his...n' I was gonna ask 'r out!" He whined the words while Bobby gave him some pills for the headache and a bottle of water.

Once sure that Dean wasn't going to puke all over his living room, Bobby retired back to his bed, mumbling under his breath something about what an idiot the Winchester seemed to be.

As soon as Bobby was gone, however, Dean got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet where the man kept all his liquors, slumping back down on the couch and sipping on the liquid.

You unlocked the front door and made your way in, making sure to make as little noise as possible since you knew Bobby would be asleep by now.

"Heeey!" You span around on your heels, staring wide eyed at the green orbs looking down at you, "Fuck! Dean you scared me!" You brought your hand to your chest, while Dean stood there cackling.

You looked back up at him, noticing how he was leaning against the wall and the bottle in his hand. Sighing you walked up to him and took it away, walking towards the kitchen. 

You could tell he was following you from the shuffling of his shoes on the floor, "I miss'd you" He stood behind you at the sink, bringing his arms around your waist and nuzzling your neck.

"You're drunk!" You turned around to face him, and he pouted against your skin, "Mmmhm...cause youuwere mea' to me!" You pulled his face up to lock eyes with him, "Keep it down, Dean! Bobby's sleeping!"

A lazy, wide grin spread on his face and he put his forefinger on your lips, "Shhh! You donwwanna wake 'im up, (Y/n)!" He cackled again, and you shook your head at him, going to the fridge.

You started making him a sandwich, knowing that food would help him with the headache he'd have in the morning, when he noticed he hickey on your neck, "(Y/n)!"

You glared up at him, "What happened to keeping it down, dude?!" He totally ignored your words as he kept going, "Di' he treat you rright?" You kinked your brow at him, guessing he was talking about Steve.

"Yeah, Dean, he always has, now shut up, would ya?" He kept still for a few seconds, before he spoke up again, "Di' you enjoyiit?" You sighed, finishing your task and pulling him with you to the table.

"What?" He sat down next to you, but didn't touch his food, "Sex! Was 't good?" You slapped your hands on his mouth, "Stop yelling, Dean! Especially this kind of stuff!"

"Tell me! Di' 'e make you come?" Your cheeks flushed red as you perfectly understood the words even though they were muffled by your hands, "Oh my God, Dean! We didn't have sex, okay? Now, shut it!"

He didn't add anything else, he just sat there staring at you, before he grabbed the sandwich you'd made him and started eating, still keeping his gaze on you the whole time.

It felt kind of weird, especially since you'd just been talking about your sexual life, and you hoped he'd forget everything by morning.

When he'd finished eating, you both got up, "Okay, now go to sleep, I'll grab you a blanket" Before you could move however, he had you wrapped in his arms with his face in the crook of your neck.

"He di'n' ppop your cherrry" He exhaled against your neck, his warm breath making you shiver, "Nope, I'm still a virgin...yay for me! Now, go to the couch!"

He didn't let you go, just shook his head, "Wanna sleep with you..." You sighed again, biting down on your lip, "Dean, you're drunk, come on!" He still didn't budge.

You groaned, trying to get him to loosen up his arms around your neck, and when he did, he looked at you through his thick lashes, pouting his full lips and widening his green eyes.

"Please, 'll be a goobboy" You shook your head, this time at yourself as you gave in, "Fine, wait here a second...don't make any noise" He nodded, placing his hand on his mouth as insurance.

You grabbed the pills and the water Bobby had left for him, and made your way back to where he was waiting for you, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs behind you.

By the time you reached the door, his face was nestling against your neck again and his arm was around your waist, but you didn't mention it cause you knew he'd just start laughing.

You helped him to your bed and he spread himself onto it as you changed your clothes. You pulled your pajama's shorts up under your dress, before you removed it and let it pull at your ankles.

Dean drew in a shuddering breath as he watched you, the bare skin of your back, which was to him, looked so soft and inviting and he definitely whined when you wore your shirt.

You plopped down on the bed next to him, feeling completely spent after the events of the evening, and turned off the lights before turning on your side facing away from Dean.

He stayed quite for a while, and you wondered if he'd already fallen asleep, but then you felt him snake his arm around your waist, pulling you into a spooning position.

"Dean, we've talked about this" He didn't bother answering you, just buried himself in your hair and breathed in your scent, letting out a shaky breath afterwards, but saying nothing.

A few minutes later you could hear his light snores, and more importantly you could feel his breath tickling your skin, making it impossible for you to fall asleep.

You waited a little more, until you were sure he was asleep and then you slowly tried to untangle yourself from him. He responded by tightening his hold on you, pulling you closer and mumbling a faint "mine".

You sighed and relaxed in his arms, knowing that there was no way you were getting rid of them, and let unconsciousness claim you as well.

Dean woke up the next morning with a groan as the light poking through your curtains tickled his eyelids; he shifted hoping to be able to fall back asleep, and when he couldn't he forced his eyes open.

His head was pounding and his mouth felt as if he'd stuffed it with cotton, and he immediately regretted the choices he'd made the previous night. Spotting the pills, he swallowed them, hoping they'd help his headache subside.

You weren't lying in bed next to him, which only added to the shitty morning he was already having and he willed himself to roll off of your bed and head to the bathroom.

Walking downstairs his senses were filled with the smell of coffee, and he right down moaned as he entered the kitchen to find you making some scrambled eggs.

"Morning..." You turned around and locked eyes on him, you hadn't even heard him walking in, "Hey! How's the hangover so far?" He groaned, coming to stand next to you.

"Awful...I've never felt worse" You flashed him a sympathetic smile, placing the food on the two dishes near you, "Yeah, you were pretty out of it last night..."

You locked your (e/c) eyes on his green ones as you turned to head for the table, but immediately looked away. The both of you sat in silence and ate your breakfast; Dean keeping his eyes on you.

"Thank you for...you know, taking care of me last night, you didn't have to" Your eyes stayed glued on the glass in front of you as you listened, "Don't mention it, that's what friends are for"

"So, we're friends?" This time you did look at him, only to realize that he was serious about his question, "Yeah? Isn't that what we've always been?" He shrugged, looking down at his plate.

"You seemed pretty mad at me last night" You chewed on your bottom lip, refusing to make eye contact as the tension in the room increased, "You said some pretty awful things to me last night"

Dean exhaled slowly, feeling guilty all over again, "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I just...didn't want you to sleep with him" You grabbed your dish and went to set it in the sink, using it as an excuse to keep your eyes off of the Winchester.

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear, too. What do you have against Steve anyway, you don't even know the guy!" Dean took in a deep breath, from your voice he knew you were getting irritated again.

"It's not him the problem, I don't want you to have sex with anyone!" You turned around to glare at him, and found him standing just a few inches away from you, and you wondered if he'd turned on his ninja mode.

"W-well, I'll just go buy a chastity belt then, would that make you happy?" He leant closer, placing his hands on either side of you and caging you with his body against the counter.

"That's not-what I meant to say, is that, I don't want you to have sex with anyone else but me" You shuddered under his intense, predatory gaze, and your eyes locked on his tongue wetting his lips.

Dean waited for you to reply and when you didn't, he shifted closer until your breaths were mingling together and your bodies were practically flush to one another.

"And it's not just the sex that I want, I want you, all of you! I want the laughing and the teasing; I want you to make fun of me and to pout when I make fun of you..."

You felt your angry façade crumbling down, but you didn't say anything, "I want you to nestle into my side when you're cold, or sad; I want the kissing, God, (Y/n), I really want the kissing! Your lips drive me crazy!"

You giggled and looked away for a second before locking your eyes back on his, "And the cuddles as we watch TV or we-well, just cuddles in general; and I want to hear you moan my name again, cause damn, you make it sound so hot!"

By now you were fighting to suppress the wide grin that was threatening to show on your face, "I want to hold you in my arms whenever I want; and I want you to get mad at me, fuck, I want you to yell at me that I'm an asshole, that I'm your asshole!"

You smirked at that, shaking your head at him, "I want the make out sessions in Baby, or my room, or yours, I'm not picky" He winked down at you, and you chuckled.

"I want it all, (Y/n), the whole package!" You stared up in his big, green eyes and bit your lip, "Dean, I-" He took in a deep breath, and finished his speech cutting you off.

"I love you" He blurted out the words before he could chicken out, and you stared at him with wide eyes, "Oh!" He kinked his eyebrow at you, feeling his cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

"Oh! That's it? That's all you gonna say?" Hurt flashed across his face, as you chewed on your lip "I-what? No! You just...you caught off guard, it's not fair..."

You pouted and he smiled, "Okay, well, I'm listening" You smirked, leaning up until your lips brushed his earlobe, "I know you do. It's okay, Dean, I love me, too!"

You pulled back grinning at his shocked expression, before his lips were pressed to yours. Dean groaned in the kiss as you bit on his bottom lip, and before you knew it, he had your legs wrapped around his waist.

"Where's Bobby?" He barely pulled back, mumbling the words against your lips as you caught your breath, "Garage..." That was enough for him, he pulled your lips back in a bruising kiss and started walking.

"Dean, wait!" You pulled apart and you stared into his green eyes, watching them fill with worry, "I love you, too, you idjit!" A wide grin stretched on his face, and you kissed him again.

You lay in your bed after he brought you both to your room, kissing and chuckling, "Dude, you're heavy!" You giggled and rested your head on his chest, "Excuse me?"

"Last night you kept leaning on me, for a second I thought you were gonna crush me!" He smiled at you, caressing your back with his big, strong hand, "Mmmhm, but you loved it, didn't you?"

"Nope! You smelled like booze and smokes, actually, you still smell like booze and smokes" You stopped for a second and sniffed the pillow he'd slept on the previous night.

"Ew, dude! My sheets smell like a cheap bar now!" He threw his head back in laughter as you whined against him, "It was your fault I was in a bar, so I guess you can only blame yourself"

You pouted and he groaned, kissing you and placing his hands on your ass, guiding you to climb on top of him and straddle him. You smiled in the kiss, feeling his hand snaking under your shirt.

You noticed how much he liked touching you, it wasn't the sexual kind of touching, he just enjoyed the feeling of your skin under his hands. Pulling back for air, you looked down at him and found him staring at the mark on your neck.

He lightly traced it with his fingertip, shifting his gaze back to your (e/c) eyes, "You gonna tell me what happened with Steve when you left the party?" You ducked your head, until your lips were brushing.

"Nope! You can consider that your punishment, Dean" He huffed in annoyance, "Seriously? Don't you think me getting drunk off of my ass is punishment enough?"

You shook your head, chuckling and pecking the corner of his lips, "That was your punishment for yourself, dude, this is mine!" He rolled the two of you over, pinning you underneath him.

"You should stop calling me 'dude', I'm your boyfriend now...you should call me stud, or hottie, or best-guy-I've-ever-met, I mean I'm still not picky" He wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you laugh.

"Now, what should I call you? Uhm, darling?" He brushed your lips with his and you sighed, "Babe?" He nipped at your bottom lip, making you whimper before he headed for your neck.

"Princess? I already know you love it when I call you sweetheart!" You nodded and he sucked on your throat, your back arching, "Maybe baby girl?" Your eyes fluttered shut and you moaned, feeling him smirk.

"You like that? Wanna be my baby girl, (Y/n)?" You used your hands that were around his neck, and brought his lips back on yours, but he instantly pulled back with a smug grin on his face.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so. That's your punishment for letting me think you were gonna sleep with Steve" Your mouth fell open as he stared down at you in amusement, "You're an asshole, Winchester!"

"Uh-huh, your asshole, (Y/n)!" He flashed you a boyish grin and you groaned, pushing him away from you, just to nestle back in his arms with a smile on your face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...some asked for fluff, others for feels...and I think I kinda found and in between which I hope you guys will like....in the meantime, enjoy some fluffy fluff!   
> I'm posting this at 1.27 a.m., so I apologize for any mistakes, but I'll be away for a week and I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging, mostly cause it's my b-day and I'm feeling suuuuper generous, and I love you all, guys! 
> 
> *kisses*

Three days since you and Dean had confessed your feelings for each other, and they had been the happiest three days of your life, spent between laughs and cuddles and teasing; a lot of teasing.

You'd told your friends about you getting together almost immediately, and they had taken it upon themselves to tease you at any given chance.

You were currently all sitting in your favorite diner, Charlie and Jo had been trying to take a picture of you and Dean, while Cas and Hannah had been chatting up for quite a while, getting to know each other.

Dean'd insisted on you sitting on his lap, which you did, cause well, he was comfy and cute and you loved being in his arms, "I want ice-cream" You nuzzled his neck, and he smiled.

"We can get you ice-cream, sweetheart" You grinned at him, "I love you, best-guy-I've-ever-met" You giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows, "You know, that's definitely between my top three favorite things you've said to me"

"Yeah? What are the other two?" Dean smirked smugly, before leaning to whisper in your ear, "One is undoubtedly: Help me practice? and the other is: What are you staring at? Stop it, or I'll punch you!"

"You remember that?" He brought his hand to his chest in mock offense, "Of course I remember that! It was the first time Bobby'd brought you to the garage with him and that was the time we met!"

You nodded, staring into his green eyes with a smile on your lips as you recalled the day, "I really thought you were gonna punch me, you know? You were a scary, little girl, sweetheart!"

You burst out laughing with him joining you soon after. Once your laughter died, you pressed your lips to his, and Charlie practically squeaked, "Jo! I managed to take a pic of them kissing"

Jo was standing at the counter and she span around so fast that you thought she was going to fall from the suddenness of the whole thing, "What? Send it to me, I wanna see it!"

You tried to reach for Charlie's phone across the table but she got up, taking it out of your reach, "No, no, no! Delete it...come on, dude!" She stuck her tongue out at you and pressed send.

You huffed and rolled your eyes at the both of them, who were grinning proudly, "Aw, you guys are like-Oh my God, I can't even right now!"

Everyone at your booth was laughing about their fangirling, "Come on, let me see it" Dean gestured to Charlie's phone, and she showed it to you.

"That's so becoming my screen saver, send it to me, too!" You turned to glare at Dean who just flashed you a sheepish grin, "Seriously? Don't lead them on, Dean!"

"Don't blame me, you're hot in that pic!" He shrugged and you felt your whole face turning red, which made all of your friends laugh even harder as they stared at you. 

Right then, the waitress brought you the food you'd ordered and you were glad for it, immediately grabbing some fries and stuffing them into Dean's mouth.

"There we go, now...shut your mouth, Dean!" Your actions only added to everyone's amusement, and you found yourself laughing too at your boyfriend's shocked expression.

Your eyes darted quickly to the opening door, and widened as you saw who was walking in, "Dean, please don't get mad at me!" You flashed him a hopeful grin, and slipped out of his arms.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, before following your gaze until his eyes fell on Steve who was ordering his food. His jaw clenched, and even though he didn't say anything, you knew he'd gotten mad.

Steve noticed you as well and waved your way with a sweet smile, and you couldn't help but smile back, feeling your cheeks burn with embarrassment and your heart beat increase.

Everyone at your table noticed the change in mood, but no one brought it up, not wanting to make things even worse. You ate your food in relative silence, throwing some jokes here and there, and you couldn't help but feeling bad for ruining everybody's lunch.

The ride back was filled with thick tension; you tried to make conversation, but Dean kept replying with one word answers, and you ended up shutting up and looking out of the window.

"You said you wouldn't get mad..." He glanced at you, but you were facing the other way, "No, I didn't." You sighed, opening the door and climbing out once you'd reached your destination.

You half expected him to leave grumpily, but much to your surprise he didn't; he walked up behind you and waited for you to unlock the door, before you both made your way inside.

Shrugging your jacket, you sat down on your bed, while Dean grabbed the desk chair to keep his distance, "Will you stop being mad at me already?"

"Sure!" You locked your (e/c) eyes on his, smiling slightly, "As soon as you tell me what happened between you and Steve, sweetheart..."

You groaned and lay back on your mattress, throwing your arm over your eyes, "If I tell you, you're just gonna get angrier, Dean" You heard him take a deep breath, before you felt the bed dip beside you.

Dean placed his hand on your thigh, stroking it gently, "I promise I won't, baby, c'mon" You peeked at him from under your arm, and blushed furiously when you noticed his green eyes were on you.

"I'm so gonna regret this! Okay, so..." You told him everything that you and Steve had talked about, a smile spreading on his lips when you reached the part about you having feelings for him.

By the time you finished telling him about what had happened at the park, Dean was staring at you with a raised eyebrow, "He asked you for one last night together..."

You nodded, biting on your lower lip and waiting for his reaction, "...so you did have sex with him, and you lied to me!" Your eyes widened and you immediately sat up, placing your hands on his forearms.

"No, no, we didn't have sex, we just-I..." He raised his eyebrows again, urging you to keep talking, "You what, (Y/n)? You gave him a blowjob or something, come on, you're killing me here!"

You knew your whole face was beet red, and you swallowed, avoiding eye contact, "We didn't do that. I-ehm...God, he likes my boobs, okay?!" You blurted out the words, folding your arms across your chest.

"He likes your boobs? And you let him touch you..." You nodded, trying to maintain your cool under his inquiring gaze, "Yes. It was just a heavy make out session with some grinding...and we were shirtless. Not a big deal"

His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists, "You promised you wouldn't get mad, Dean!" He shook his head for a second, before locking his eyes back on yours.

"I'm not mad..." You kinked your eyebrow and scoffed, "Yeah right, I can totally see that." He wrapped his arms around your waist, and picked you up, making you straddle him.

"I'm not mad, baby! I'm just jealous. I don't like the thought of someone else touching what's mine!" You smirked as he nuzzled your neck.

"Well, technically, I wasn't yours at the time" His head snapped up at that, "Excuse me?" You grinned, pouting your lips in mock thought and trailed your finger down his chest.

"Yeah, I mean, I was his back then. That was why he left the hickey on my neck in the first place!" Dean growled and flipped the two of you around, making you squeak as he pinned you underneath him.

"You trying to get me mad, sweetheart?" You bit on your bottom lip, shaking your head, "Of course not, baby! I was just stating facts..."

"Oh, I'll show you facts, (Y/n)!" That said, he attacked your neck, mouthing at your skin, before he started to nip and suckle on it, making sure to leave red marks on their wake.

"Oh my God, Dean, stop! We have dinner at your place tonight!" You giggled and your words only seemed to spur him on, "I don't care, sweetheart!"

And neither did you. You'd lost count of how many times your heart had constricted as you watched him flirt his way throughout the years, and it was nice to finally see him overtaken by jealousy as well.

That evening you ended up wearing the only dress you had that covered your chest completely, all the way up to where your neck started, hoping to hide all the hickeys, but the ones on your neck where still showing.

"Deeean, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" He watched you from where he was lying on your bed, a proud smirk on his lips, "I don't see where the problem is...I happen to really like them!"

You glared at him through the mirror, and he chuckled, getting up and coming to stand behind you; his hands wrapping around your waist as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

Dean pulled down your dress with his finger, biting down on his lip, "You look so hot like this, besides, they state that you're officially mine!" He winked at your reflection, with a grin on his face.

"Did you forget that Bobby's gonna be there too? I wonder how much he'll like them" A look of sheer terror flashed in his eyes, and he turned to rummage into one of your drawers.

He found a foulard of yours, one that you had totally forgotten you owned, "Crap! You're right, better cover everything up!" He carefully wrapped it around your neck, making sure to cover all, all, of the marks.

You giggled at him, and when he'd finished tying it, you turned to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck, "What? You think Bobby's gonna kick your ass if he finds out?"

Dean shook his head, placing his hands on your hips, "No, I don't think. I know he will!" You chuckled, resting your head back against your mirror, "Aw, my knight in shining armour, so brave for me!"

"You trying to get another rise out of me, baby?" You leant down, taking his earlobe between your teeth and biting it softly, "I don't know...what do you say?"

"You have no fucking idea the things you make me wanna do to you" He pushed you back, caging you with his body against the mirror and making you moan, "Tell me, Dean, I wanna know them!"

He groaned, tightening his hold on you, "Oh, I will, baby! Just not now, cause we're gonna be late!" You pulled back and he ducked his head and captured your lips, before you were both making your way downstairs.

Bobby'd gone earlier to watch a football game with John, and when you and Dean got there, everyone was ready to head to table. You stood in the living room, chewing nervously on your lip, while Dean stood proud and tall beside you.

"Before we start, there's something we would like you to know" He took your small hand in his bigger one and smiled happily, "(Y/n) and I, are officially dating!"

Mary brought her hands to her mouth, before she pulled you in her arms, "Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you! I guess we're finally gonna see you more often around here!"

You giggled, hugging her back and looking over her shoulder to the other ones standing behind her with those knowing smirks plastered all over their faces; Bobby's alone way annoying, and now you had to endure two more.

She let go of you and turned to her son, "You better not break her heart, or I will whoop your ass!" Dean nodded with a serious look on his face, while everybody else burst out laughing.

He pulled you to his side, putting an arms around your shoulder and kissing your forehead, "Uh-uh! Not gonna happen. No kissing, no touching, don't even think about each other when I'm around!"

Bobby came to stand between the two of you, and Dean frowned, "You were the one who told me to confess my feelings to (Y/n), thought you'd be okay with us together..."

"Oh, I'm okay with you sharing feelings, son! But you better keep those hands from wandering!" Your cheeks turned red, while Dean's mouth fell agape, as the rest started laughing.

"C'mon, Bobby! Stop messing with the kid, he looks like he's about to have a heart attack!" John shook his head, chuckling at Dean's expression, and then you all made your way to the dining table.

You and Dean sat next to each other, smiling the whole time, "I know you two are holding hands under the table!" Dean's eyes shot up to lock on Bobby's, "What? I-how did you..."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him, and Dean groaned in annoyance, placing both hands on the table, before Mary started serving dinner to everyone.

After dinner Dean pulled you with him to his room, and you lay together on his bed, talking and laughing cause he refused to kiss you while Bobby was under the same roof.

You understood how serious he was when you'd tried to kiss him, and he'd pushed you away. He was drawing patterns on your lower back, you doing the same on his chest, when he spoke.

"(Y/n)?" You hummed to let him know you were listening and he went on, "You remember the day Jo and Charlie came back? We had that fight on the side of the street...I still-I wanna know what I did to get you that mad"

He turned to lay on his side, facing you and bringing his fingers to caress your stomach, as you drew in a deep breath, staring into his big, green eyes before you told him.

"You think I didn't wanna aswer you?" You nodded your head, keeping eye contact, "I was with Cas, (Y/n)! When I'm mad for something, he takes me to the field and we throw ball for a while...it helps me cool down"

He smiled sweetly down at you, nuzzling your neck, "I always give him my phone; he says it stops me from focusing. He gave it to me when he noticed Sammy was calling in case it was some emergency"

"I'm sorry, Dean, I thought-" He chuckled, cutting you off, "Yeah, I know what you thought! Can't really blame you though, I'm pretty damn handsome and everyone wants me"

You kinked your eyebrow at him, and pushed him away playfully, mumbling something about his narcissism which made him laugh as he pulled you back in his embrace.

Your fingers had moved from his chest and were trailing up and down his upper thigh, "(Y/n), stop doing that!" You looked up at him through your lashes and smirked, "Why? Is my touch turning you on, Dean"

He groaned and grabbed your wrist stopping you, "Yes, yes it is, and I-please stop, baby" You nipped at his jaw, placing your hand on his half hard member and he moaned out your name.

"I wanna take care of you, Dean" A chocked out sound left his lips as he closed his eyes, "Bobby's downstairs! Hell, everyone is downstairs, (Y/n)!" You shushed him and shifted, kneeling on his bed between his parted legs.

"God, please, sweetheart! Don't!" You caressed his thighs, up and down, before you sighed and locked your eyes on his, "It's because you think I'm gonna suck at it, isn't it?"

He raised his eyebrows, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Trust me, (Y/n), with you between my legs, I can most definitely assure you that you're gonna suck!"

You glared at him and pouted, crossing your arms on your chest, "I was kidding, baby, come on! I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me if you're not ready"

"But I wanna do it, Dean! I wanna make you feel good, please..." He groaned and closed his eyes, resting his head against the headboard, "You're gonna get me killed!"

You grinned, placing your hands on his thighs and leaning towards him, "Is that a 'yes'?" He opened his green eyes and stared into yours, nodding his head and slowly licking his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for fluff, I'm giving you all the fluff, but since some of you asked for a little more feels, then let me just say...you guys are gonna get your fair share as well! *wink* 
> 
> Enjoy! *kisses*

A huge smile spread on your face and you pecked his lips, going to start with your task, but Dean stopped you, "Uh, just hands though, okay?"

You raised your eyebrows in a silent question, and he smiled, "I'd be too loud with your lips wrapped around my cock, and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to keep it down anyways, so I need you to kiss me to shut me up!"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at you with a sheepish grin and you chuckled, giving him your 'okay'. His hands went to fumble with his button, and you swatted them away.

"Nope, Dean, I'm gonna be taking care of that!" He groaned, relaxing back on his mattress, watching you as you opened his jeans and tugged them down his legs along with his boxers.

Your eyes fell on his impressive length, hard and already leaking precome, and Dean smirked, "See something you like, sweetheart?"

You locked your eyes on his, letting your forefinger trace the prominent vein on his member and feeling it twitch, "Fuck, (Y/n)!" He bit on his lower lip, throwing his head back as you chuckled.

Satisfied with your accomplishment, you worked to straddle his thighs, and he sat up a little more so that he was in a sitting position as well; his hands going to your thighs.

He leant up and pressed his lips to yours, gasping when you gently wrapped your hand around his shaft, "Spit on your hand, baby" He gave your thighs a quick squeeze as he mumbled the words on your lips.

"Uh, what?" Your voice was barely a whisper, making him chuckle, "You need to get your hand slick to-" You cut him off, because it was too embarrassing to hear him saying it.

"Yeah, yeah, okay! I got it!" You brought your hand to your lips, but you didn't spit because you found it a little gross, you put some saliva on it, and then smeared it on Dean's member.

He groaned at the feeling of your small, delicate hand touching him, "Ahhh-shiiit! (Y/n), baby, I need you to kiss me, please!" You obliged, capturing his lips as your free hand threaded though his dirty-blonde hair.

Dean moved his hands up your thighs, snaking them under the hem of your dress and letting them rest on your panty-clad ass, moaning in your mouth at the feeling of your soft skin.

You stroked him up and down, taking your time and noticing all the little things he enjoyed. The whimpers that escaped him when you slightly tightened your fist, or the needy whines he released when you'd squeeze the base of his member.

The thing you loved the most however, was the way he moaned as you brushed his head, gently gathering the leaking precome and using it as lubricant.

Dean bit down hard on his lip, and you knew he was trying to hold back his noises, so you ducked your head and kissed him again, muffling the delicious sounds he was making.

He harshly bit on your bottom lip, and you tightened your grasp on him, making him groan into your mouth and throw his head back against the headboard as he tried to breathe.

"Y-you sure you've nev-fffuck!" You smirked down at him, even though he couldn't see you cause his eyes were screwed shut, and pecked the corner of his lips.

His hands went to the front of your dress, and he pulled down the zipper until your bra-covered breasts were showing. He glanced up at you for approval, and when you gave it to him, he cupped them in his hands.

He attached his lips to your neck, smiling against your skin and you knew it was because of the hickeys, as he started to knead your boobs.

You bit back a moan and increased your pace, pumping your fist faster. He pulled down one bra cup, groaning as he noticed how hard your nipple was and quickly ducked his head to capture it between his lips.

Your head tipped back, as you kept working on him, and he bit down on the hard bud when he felt himself nearing his climax.

His member was throbbing in your hand, and you understood he just needed one final, little push, so you leant down, "Come for me, Dean!" As soon as you whispered the words in his ear, he did.

You stroked him through it, his noises muffled by your breast as he shook underneath you; his hands tightly squeezing your ass.

Dean drew in a long, shuddering breath once he came down from his high, his face still nuzzled between your boobs, "Uh, Dean? You sure you can breathe like that?"

He chuckled, kissing your exposed boob, before looking up at you through his lashes, "I'd die happy, if I couldn't" You shook your head at him, and he leant up to press his lips on yours until you were breathless.

You watched him as he pulled back and opened his drawer to retrieve some kleenex to clean himself up, making you raise an eyebrow at him, "Prepared, huh?"

He turned and smiled at you, taking your hand in his and cleaning it first, "Yeah well, a guy has needs! Especially one who's forced to be around you and not touch!"

Your mouth fell open and he chuckled, finishing his task and pecking your lips as he lifted you up and placed you on his bed, getting up to throw everything in the trash and change his clothes, while you fixed yours.

He climbed back on the bed with you, and pulled you in his arms, "That was, just fuck, (Y/n)! I can't believe you've ne-" You cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Yeah, what can I say, looks like I'm a natural" You giggled, feeling your cheeks heat up, "That's an understatement, I mean, it felt so damn good when you-"

You pressed your lips to his and shut him up, feeling him smirk into the kiss, before you pulled back, "You don't want me to say it!" Your cheeks flushed as you averted your gaze.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about..." He chuckled, tilting your head to face him, "Really? Then tell me, baby, what did you just do to me, huh?" He stared at you with an amused smirk on his lips.

"I-uh, well, I just...something that won't be happening again, if you keep this up, Winchester!" He laughed, throwing his head back, "You're so damn cute when you're embarrassed, (Y/n)"

You pouted your lips, turning your back to him and he grinned, nuzzling your neck, "When you're mad, too!" You pushed him off of you, but he pulled you back into his embrace.

"So, (Y/n), I noticed something..." You tilted your head up to look at him, waiting for him to tell you what it was, "You lose it when I bite your nipples" Your eyes widened as you felt your whole body about to combust.

"Is it just me, or this room is becoming hotter and hotter?" He hummed, kissing your forehead, "I think it's your fault, Miss!" You slapped his chest and he hissed, making you smirk.

"Wanna get out of here?" You nodded and you both got up, walking downstairs and telling everyone that you'd take a ride and be back before midnight.

He pulled up in front of a store and you stared up at him in confusion, but he just opened your door and took your hand in his, urging you to go with him.

"What are we doing here? We just had dinner, Dean!" You whispered the words at him, cause the place was practically deserted and you didn't wanna draw too much attention on you.

"I know, but I promised you ice-cream, didn't I?" A huge grin spread on your face, and you leant on your tiptoes to peck his lips, before you dragged him to the ice-cream island.

"Which one you gonna get?" You turned to look at him, and he held up his usual pecan flavoured one, with a grin on his face, "What about you? Have you chosen, yet?"

You shook your head, biting down on your lip as your eyes scanned the products in front of you, before you sighed and went with the (f/f) one, "I guess I'll go with the usual..."

"You always do that! You stand there staring for half an hour to just choose the same, every time!" You stuck your tongue out at him, making your way to the cashier to pay as he looked for the spoons. 

He ended up paying for you, claiming that he wanted to be a gentleman, before he took your hand, and you went for a walk, "You know what?" He turned to look at you, as you pulled the spoon from between your lips.

"I think Hannah and Cas like each other, what do you say?" He chuckled and shook his head, and you knew there was something he was hiding form you, "What? Spit it out, Winchester!"

Dean eyed you for a second, licking his lips, "Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone...like, not a soul!" You nodded eagerly, biting on your lip from excitement.

"Come closer..." You did as he asked, and leant up, until you were sure no one could hear what he'd tell you, "The other day I was talking to Cas and he said that, well... it's a secret!"

You pushed him away, frowning while he burst out laughing at your offended face, "But, Dean! Come on, I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me!" He stared down at you, a smile on his lips.

"Say it again" You kinked your brow at him, "Y-you can tell me cause I'm your girlfriend?" Your eyes widened when he pressed his smiling lips to yours, using his free hand to pull you closer.

"I love hearing you saying that, babe!" You cheeks flushed, and you shyly averted your eyes, before you felt his fingers intertwine with yours, "Okay, I'll tell you! Cas wants to ask her out"

"What?!" Dean shushed you when you squeaked, bringing his forefinger on your lips and checking around to see if anyone was staring at you, "What the hell, (Y/n)? Keep it down!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" You poked his chest, huffing in annoyance, "I'm telling you now, and you better keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, or Cas is gonna kill me!"

"Did he tell you when he's going to?" You stared up at him, glaring as he took his sweet time eating a spoon full of ice-cream, before answering you, "Nope...us guys, we don't really plan this kind of things, (Y/n)!"

"Well, Steve did before he asked me out..." You bit on your tongue as soon as the words left your lips, closing your eyes at your slip, "Sorry...didn't mean to, Dean"

He smiled down at you, trying to mask the jealousy he felt bubbling back in his chest, "It's okay, (Y/n), you can't just erase him from your past, or your life...and I can't keep getting mad everytime you mention him"

Your (e/c) eyes locked on his, and you leant up to kiss him, giggling as your lips felt numb from the cold dessert, "Thank you, baby! Oh, and when Cas and Hannah get together, don't ask, I know they will...we can go on a double date!"

You slapped his arm, grinning like a fool as you wiggled your eyebrows at Dean and he couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips, "Gosh, you're weird sometimes, (Y/n)!"

You nodded, already planning what a double date with your friends could be like, while Dean walked beside you in silence, thinking to himself. 

You stopped when you found the small park near Bobby's garage, which had practically nothing but two swings, and you pulled Dean with you towards them, each of you taking one.

You ate your ice-cream as you slightly pushed yourself backwards using your legs, "(Y/n)?" You turned to look at Dean, and smiled to let him know he could go on, "Can I have some of yours?"

He nodded towards your dessert and you shook your head, "Uh-uh, not happening, buddy!" His lips jutted out in a pout and he got up, getting closer to you.

"Come on, baby, pleeease?" You still shook your head, you knew he'd end up grabbing the biggest spoon in the history of spoons and leave you with nothing, "Why can't you just eat yours?"

"Cause I want some of that!" He nuzzled your neck, but you didn't budge, "C'mon, why not?" You flashed him a disapproving look, "Cause I still haven't forgotten about my chocolate bar!"

His green eyes widened, before they slowly narrowed at you, "You kidding right? That was ages ago!" You shrugged, playing with the melted part of your ice-cream.

"Yeah, but it was mine, and you ate it...all of it!" You folded your arms across your chest, staring up at him, "I did, but you remember what you did to me later?"

A wicked smile started to tug at the corners of your lips, and you had to look away from his eyes, "You do, don't you? You told me that was yours and that you wanted it back, so I bought you three more bars..."

You were giggling by now, biting on your lip as you tried to suppress your laughter, "...but that wasn't enough! You told me there was something special in the one I ate, and you needed that because otherwise you'd forget about your best friend...who just so happened to be me!"

Tears were prickling at your eyes, and you couldn't hold it in anymore, "(Y/n), you told me you'd forget me by the end of the week. The last day I cried in my room for two hours, before my mom came and got me, telling me that you were joking"

You looked up at him then, your laugh dying as your expression turned into one of awe, "Yeah, and I didn't believe her, not until she called Bobby and he confirmed that it was just a prank and you still knew who I was..."

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and stood up in front of him, "You never told me that..." He shrugged and playfully looked away in mock disdain, "I was seven and my pride was in the way!"

Your lips touched his cheek affectionately, and he shifted his gaze back on you, "You're telling me now, what changed?" He ducked his head, brushing your ear lightly, "I'm a man now!"

The way he'd whispered the words in your ear made shivers run along your spine and you pushed your chest closer to his as he wrapped his arms around your waist, "Yeah, wanna show me how much of a man you are?"

You purred the question in his ear and his hold on you tightened, "Sure, but are you gonna give me some of your ice-cream?" You pushed him away, staring incredulously at his grinning face.

"I was trying to be sexy, you know?" Dean smirked and pulled you close again, pecking your lips, "I know, and you are! Even more when you share your food with me"

You found yourself smiling at his dorky expression, and gave him the almost completely melted ice-cream to finish, as you sat down on the soft grass near the swings and he followed you.

"So, (Y/n), I wanted to ask you something..." You nodded as your fingers played with a button of his shirt, "I-okay...well, you know, you-uhm..." You tilted your head up, kinking an eyebrow at him.

"What's up, baby? You can tell me..." He drew in a deep breath, and locked eyes with you, "Would you go out on a date with me?" He blurted the words out so fast, you almost didn't get them.

"I thought we were already, you know, dating" You gestured to the two of you, cuddling in a park and he chuckled, "Yeah, but I never got to ask you out properly...you know, I wanna do it right"

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he looked away, "With, well...flowers and dinner, and me picking you up and kissing you goodnight...that kinda stuff"

Your heart was beating so fast you thought it was going to burst out of your chest at any moment, "I would love to, Dean!" His green eyes locked on yours, and his whole face lit up like a kid in a candy store.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any kind of possible grammar mistakes! *awkward grin*

Dean combed his fingers through his still damp hair, staring at himself in the mirror, "Dude, what if I screw up?" He turned to Cas, who was busy stuffing his mouth with chips.

"Easy, you'll just have to work your ass off to make her forgive you..." Cas shrugged and went back to his bag of chips, "Seriously, man? You're supposed to tell me that everything's gonna be okay, what kinda friend are you?"

His friend just chuckled, adding to Dean's frustration. He started to button up his shirt, wondering if he should do something special with his hair since it was your first date, or just leave it the same.

"What if I say something stupid and hurt her feelings?" He turned back to stare at Cas, finding him playing on his phone this time, "If she forgave you after Alex' party, I think you should consider yourself safe...and a lucky bastard!"

Dean's mouth fell open for a second, before he turned back to fix the collar of his shirt, "Do you even know what a filter is, Cas? Like seriously, buddy, you should learn how to sugarcoat things sometimes"

"You asked, Dean, I just answered" Cas smirked as he watched the bitch face Dean directed his way, "I don't even know why I still hang out with you" He huffed in annoyance when his hair didn't seem to want to stay in place.

"That's cause I'm the only one who listens to your monologues about (Y/n). You should kiss my ass, Dean!" Dean smirked at that, glancing at his friend through the mirror.

"Yeah, well, we'll see when you'll start dating Hannah, buddy! Man, I'mma have the time of my life making fun of you" Cas laughed at that, shaking his head to himself as he thought about Hannah.

"By the way, try not to be so blunt when you talk to her, or you'll never start actually dating her!" Dean finished fixing his clothes and decided that he needed to do something with his hair, anything.

"Yeah, I should do like you and wait for forever before I manage to actually tell her that I like her, huh? Besides, Hannah said she likes how direct I am, so yeah..."

Dean shot Cas a dirty look, making him chuckle, "I dig the shirt!" His green eyes shot down and he frowned, "It's a plain, black shirt..." He looked up to Cas who just shrugged again.

"Yeah, looks good on you! And now, since you've already spent twenty minutes getting ready, would you sit down and let me kick your ass again?" He turned on the xbox and winked at him.

Dean smirked, "You wish, bud!" He knew that was Cas' way to help him keep his nerves in track, and he was thankful for that cause he was sure he would've probably lost his mind otherwise.

You tugged on the hem of your dress, smoothing it down, "Come on, (Y/n)! The anticipation is killing me!" You heard Jo's voice from your bedroom, and chuckled.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming..." You opened your bathroom's door and stepped out, waiting for your friends' reaction, "Wooooah! Dean's gonna lose it when he sees you like this!"

You smiled at Charlie, feeling your cheeks turning pink a little, "Yeah? You think he'll like it?" You glanced at Hannah and Jo who were vigorously nodding their heads.

You'd chosen a mid-thigh length, (f/c) dress, with long sleeves since you were going out to dinner and a low cut on the back, showing off your soft and smooth skin through the nicely decorated lace fabric.

"Okay, so...make up! You think I should go all glamorous or just, you know, the usual?" They shared a look between them, before Jo was pulling out your chair and Charlie was pushing you on it, while Hannah grabbed your make up.

You giggled as they moved around you in sync, Hannah fixing your hair, Jo taking care of your make up, and Charlie perfectly painting your nails.

They finished with a satisfied sigh, before proud grins spread across their faces. Your hair has styled in an elegant but still casual way, making it look like you'd spent a lot of time on it.

Jo'd decided, after consulting with the rest of the girls, to put just a little bit of eyeshadow on your eyelids and mascara, coupling it with a red lipstick and just a brush of blush, to give your face more warmth.

Your nails were painted in a darker shade of your dress' color, complimenting both the dress and your delicate hands.

You stared at your reflection for a while, before you turned to look at them with tears in your eyes, "No! Don't you dare, (Y/n)! I will kick your ass if you do"

You smiled at Charlie and fanned yourself, blinking the tears back as they hugged you for a second, before you went to grab your favorite pair of heels; this time you'd decided to go with them, also cause the girls weren't going to have it any other way.

Bobby knocked on your door as you grabbed the purse you were going to take with you and put in everything you might need, "You ready? Your date is here!" He opened the door when you gave him your say so, and froze in his spot.

"So, what do you say, uncle Bobby?" You turned on yourself, showing him your outfit and he smiled sweetly at you, "I say you look amazing, kid! It seems like yesterday that you were running in your diapers all over the place!"

You all burst out laughing and he pulled you in a hug, kissing your forehead, "Thanks, Bobby!" Jo gave you a few more seconds, before she chimed in, "Okay, no tears! Seriously, Bobby? We worked hard, don't ruin this!"

She chuckled and winked at him, before telling him to go downstairs and inform Dean that you'd be down in a second. You turned and stared at your smirking friends.

"I guess, it's time, isn't it?" They nodded and you drew in a deep breath, smoothing down your dress one last time, before following them downstairs on slightly shaking legs.

"Dean!" He looked up when Charlie exclaimed his name, smiling at the three girls standing on the stairs, "Hey, girls! How's it going?" He nervously chewed on his lip, watching as they stepped aside to let you through.

His eyes scanned your figure, starting from your heels and taking their time moving up your body; his jaw going slack by the time they'd locked on your (e/c) ones.

"Wow. You look-you're, uh, you're stunning, (Y/n)...I mean, n-not that you're not always beautiful-it's just that...yeah" You smiled shyly up at him, your cheeks blushing furiously.

"Thank you, Dean" You leant up and pressed your lips to his cheek, hearing a chorus of 'aw' from the girls standing behind you, "They're taking pictures, aren't they?"

Dean glanced over your shoulder and grinned, "I think Charlie is actually filming us" You shook your head chuckling and he smiled down at you, offering his arm for you to loop yours through as he helped you out of the house.

You said your goodbyes to the others, Bobby sending you a wink, before the door closed behind your back and you were finally alone with Dean, making your way to the Impala. 

He pulled up in front of a fancy looking restaurant, and you stared at the illuminated sign, wondering if Dean had gotten the wrong address. You knew him; he was a burgers and pizza type of guy, and you were pretty sure they didn't serve those at that place.

You were so lost in your thoughts you hadn't noticed Dean had actually gotten out if the car, until he opened your door for you and offered you his hand to take; an eager grin on his lips.

A smile spread on your lips as well as you took his hand, letting him lead you inside after he'd given Baby's keys to the valet and flashed him a look that made it pretty clear that he wanted to find his car exactly as he'd left it.

His hand found the small of your back as you walked to the smiling woman behind the stand, "Good evening, do you have a reservation or would you like us to find you a table?"

"Uh, no thanks. Should be a reservation for two, under the name Winchester" Dean flashed her a smile and she nodded, quickly checking on her list, before she gestured for a waiter to approach you.

"Would you please accompany them to table 4, Jack?" The guy nodded, politely asking you to follow him, which you did. There was no one your age, a part from the few who seemed to be attending a family dinner, and you were a little self-conscious as you felt all eyes on the two of you.

"Dean, I feel like...like everyone is staring at us" You whispered the words and he turned to smile at you, his arm snaking around your waist to pull you closer, "That's cause you're the most gorgeous girl they've ever seen"

Dean flashed you a wink and your cheeks flushed with embarrassment as you smiled shyly. Thankfully your table wasn't that far and Dean thanked the waiter, before he pulled out one of the chairs for you.

You couldn't help the way your heart flattered at each and every single one of his gestures, thinking for a second that it was going to jump out of your chest when he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

His eyes fell on your lace covered back, and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth, before quickly averting his gaze and going to take his place opposite from you.

"So? Do you like it?" He shot you a hopeful grin, waiting anxiously for your answer, "I do, I-this place is amazing...how did you even come across it?"

He shrugged, looking down at the napkin in front of him for a second, before locking his insanely beautiful, green eyes on yours, "Yeah well, I might've done some research and Sammy may or may have not helped...a little"

You chuckled at the last part, "I thought guys didn't plan this kind of stuff..." This time it was him who chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the sides when he did.

"Okay, I admit that I lied that night...I was trying to play it cool" You shook your head at the sheepish look on his face, and right then the waiter, Jack, brought you the menus.

You smiled up at him in thanks and opened yours; your eyes reading through the names of the dishes and the short descriptions underneath them.

Some seemed delicious, others tasty but still average, and others you checked off immediately just from the names; you didn't want to end up with some weird blob in front of you.

Your gaze went back to Dean, who was already ordering some steak with a fancy contour, and you decided to go with a dish you knew, opting to follow the 'better safe than sorry' saying.

Jack scribbled down your orders quickly, before looking back to Dean, "I'll be right back with the wine you've requested, sir!" Dean nodded and he left, leaving you alone again.

"Hope you don't mind me choosing for the both of us..." You shook your head, smiling sweetly at him as he took your hand, the one that was on the table, in his and brushed his thumb on the back of it.

You lifted your eyes from where they'd fallen on your hands together and found him staring at you, "What is it? Did my make up smudge or something?"

"No...I was just wondering what the hell I did to end up on a date with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" You were positive your heart would give up at some point, and if he kept going this way all night, you were sure that point was due to come real quickly.

"That's funny, cause I was wondering the same exact thing just a few minutes ago" You smirked at him, his cheeks slightly turning pink; sure they weren't beet red like yours, but it was something.

When the wine came, you noticed it was your favorite and you knew Dean had chosen it on purpose from the look etched on his handsome features; you bit on your bottom lip, making a mental note to thank him later, since Jack said that your food was on its way.

Dean must've noticed the slight nerves you were feeling, and that was probably why his hand hadn't left yours, "Hey, you okay, sweetheart?" His eyes searched yours as you slowly nodded your head.

"We can leave if you're uncomfortable, you know..." You shook your head 'no', making sure to make eye contact to assure him you were fine, "I'm just a little nervous...I don't wanna embarrass you...or myself"

You giggled, feeling a little stupid as you finished the sentence, "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be the one to do that, don't you think?" He raised a playful eyebrow at you, hinting to the silverware and glasses around him.

"I'll totally end up knocking something down, followed by the rest of the table as I try to repair to the damage made" You burst out laughing at the look of mock terror in his eyes, prompting him to grin.

His reassuring words helped you calm down, and the rest of the night was spent between him complimenting you, making you blush furiously every time to then make a joke having you laugh until tears formed in your eyes.

Your food was just as good as you'd imagined it to be and from the approving hums on Dean's behalf, you knew his was too, which made you happy cause you knew how much the guy loved to eat.

Dean had already ordered the dessert as well, and he wiggled his eyebrows at you, excited for you to see what it was, "At first I thought to choose something fancy...but then I was like, what if it sucks and I end up ruining the dinner? But you'll see..."

You shot him a look as he kept you on edge, making your mind come up with the weirdest things it could. Jack came back, still with a warm, genuine smile plastered on his face, which had you guessing that he enjoyed what he did.

He set the dessert in the middle, knowing that you were going to share it and wished you 'bon apetit' one more time, winking at Dean as he left.

You were dumbstruck when you saw the huge piece of pie in front of you with an equally large amount of your favourite ice cream, "Tadan! You love ice-cream, I love pie...so I thought I'd just, I don't know, it seemed like a nice idea"

"It's-it's a great idea, Dean, but you didn't have to take my favourite pie as well, you could've chosen pecan..." He just shrugged, taking his spoon and gathering some of the sweet dessert.

"I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise for my girlfriend, not me...besides, I like any kind of pie, (Y/n), you should know by now that...I'm not picky" He placed the spoon at your lips, and you smiled shyly before parting them.

A smirk tugged at his lips when you fed him some of the pie too, making sure to add a generous amount of ice-cream as well, and your eyes followed his tongue when he licked his lips.

Once you'd finished your dessert, between giggles from your side and suggestive looks from Dean's; you sat watching as he paid the bill, which you tried to split with him but failed, and he then added a generous tip for Jack.

His green eyes locked on yours, before he was getting up and circling the table to help you out of your seat, taking your small hand in his and making his way outside.

Fortunately for the valet, Baby was still as beautiful as ever, and Dean thanked him and tipped him as well, before he opened your door for you and you climbed in, waiting for him to do the same.

"So, can I know where we're going next, or is that a surprise too?" You flashed Dean a sweet smile, and he leant down towards you, "It's been a while since we've visited our special place, thought it'd be nice to spend some time there"

His lips stretched into a wide smile, before he slowly pressed them to yours, making you taste again the dessert you'd just shared and just like during your every other kiss; you got lost into Dean and his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about it, lovelies *kisses*
> 
> P.s. I might not be able to post as often as I used to (once a week) cause I'm dealing with some personal stuff, but I will try to finish this fic for you, and post it as I go... I really hope you understand!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for bearing with me all this way! *kisses*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sooooo sorry for leaving you waiting for do long, please, forgive my sinful soul! *hopeful grin* 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter, sweeties! *kisses*

One of the many rock songs Dean loved so much was playing as he drove towards your destination, a small smile on both of your faces as you sang along; the both of you knowing the lyrics by heart.

You had to admit you were excited to be going back to your special place with Dean, but you were also a little nervous because you didn't know what was going to happened when you got there.

The place you'd come to consider as your special one, was a small clearing next to a lake where no one spent that much time. You remembered the first time your parents took you there, and you and Dean spent the whole afternoon playing together until you were exhausted.

You didn't know what it was about that place that made you and Dean fall in love with it, you always felt at home when you were there; and after a while, you began to consider it your secret place.

After all of your birthday parties, you used to sneak out, even though you later found out your parents had always known you used to go there, and give the other one his gift.

A part from being the place where you'd exchanged all the important gifts and surprises you've ever made each other; that was also where, when you decided not to travel around with your parents, Dean'd promised you that he'd have never left you, no matter what happened.

So as you took the turn down the small road that brought to the lake, your heart started hammering in your chest. "Is everything okay, babe? You've been a little quiet..." Dean glanced at you, and you shrugged, smiling at him.

"Ehm, I'm just really excited, I guess...it's been a while" You couldn't find the courage to tell him that you weren't sure you could give him what he was probably expecting from you.

You knew Dean, he was experienced, very experienced and you also knew that he had no ploblem when it came to talking about sex, or about having it for that matter, but you still weren't sure you were ready to take that step.

You trusted and loved him, and you were sure he loved you too, but you were too nervous, you didn't want to mess everything up and knowing just how much experience he had over you; had your mind swirling with all the possible wrong things you could do.

"Yeah, well, that's why I thought it would be nice to spend some time there" You nodded, turning to look at him, but his eyes were glued to the road in front of him as he smiled to himself and you wondered what was on his mind.

You shifted your gaze back in front of you, and noticed a sign saying that the road ahead was closed, "Dean, where are you going? Haven't you read the sign?" You kinked your eyebrow when Dean started chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" He slowed down and turned to look at you, "Who do you think put up that sign over there?" Your mouth fell open as you stared at him wide-eyed, "What? Why did you do that?"

He parked the car, climbing out of it and walked to your door to open it, "Cause I wanted to make sure we could have the place all to ourselves" He winked at you as you took his hand and stepped out of Baby.

"That's crazy! I can't believe you did it" You giggled as he shrugged his shoulders, pressing you against the side of the car, "What can I say, you made me lose my mind, sweetheart" You felt your cheeks redden as your breath hitched in your throat.

Dean smiled at the reaction he got from you, before he ducked his head down a little and his lips found yours in a slow and sensual kiss. His hands found your hips, and he pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss and making you sigh into it.

He slowly pulled back when you were out of breath, his teeth sinking into your lower lip and dragging it as he opened his green eyes and locked them on yours. You swallowed and chanced a small smile at him when you pulled apart.

"Now, as much as I like seeing you in high heels, don't ask, it's just sexy when you wear them...I don't think you should be venturing out there on those" You chuckled at him, watching as he opened the trunk and retrieved your black ballerina shoes.

"Did you really steal my shoes?" You raised your eyebrows at him, and he grinned, "I didn't, I asked Bobby to give them to me, you should've seen his face when I asked" You shook your head at him, slipping off your heels and replacing them with your ballerinas.

You placed your heels in the trunk and waited until Dean grabbed a basket from the backseat of the car, and you wondered how you'd missed it earlier, before you took his hand, letting him lead the way.

You stopped when you reached a blanket laid in the middle of the clearing, all covered with rose petals and in the middle of it, there was a small bouquet of your favorite flowers, "I believe that's for you"

You playfully pushed Dean at his comment, and you both chuckled before you sat down. You stared at the flowers for a little, smiling at their nice smell before locking your eyes with Dean, who'd been looking at you the whole time.

"They're beautiful, thank you!" You leant towards him and pressed a chaste kiss to his smiling lips, "I'm glad you like them, babe" You stared at one another for a few moments, before you averted your gaze.

"So, uhm...what's in the basket?" Dean cleared his throat and shifted his gaze from you to the basket, his hand going to open it, "Nothing much, just some chocolates and cherries" He smiled, taking one and offering it to you.

You parted your lips and closed them around the sweet fruit, your cheeks flushing slightly as you tried to keep eye contact with him, "Isn't it usually: strawberries and chocolate?"

You giggled to ease the tension and he grinned at you, "Yeah well, do you want the truth or the romantic version?" You pretended to think about it for a second, "Romantic version first, and then the truth"

"Strawberries are too cliché, and I wanted to surprise you so I got you cherries" You smirked, staring at the sheepish look on his face, "That's cute" He nodded, raising an eyebrow, "Right? I think I deserve a kiss for coming up with that"

He pulled you closer, snaking his arm around your waist and captured your lips with his, your free hand threading through his hair as he nipped at your bottom lip before you pulled back, "What's the real story?"

"I couldn't find strawberries, so I had to come up with something and thought that cherries could be nice too...besides, I really wanna see you do that thing with your tongue again" He winked at you, his words making your body temperature rise.

You tried to cover your flustered state and took a cherry stem, putting it in your mouth. You played around with it with your tongue before you knotted it and parted your lips to show Dean.

"You gotta teach me how you do that!" You chuckled at his words, and proceeded to show him what the trick was. You giggled as he slowly grew frustrated while trying, but after a few tries and some curse words, he managed to knot it too.

"Yes! Finally! You have no idea how freaking jealous I got everytime you did it and I couldn't" You burst out laughing at his face expression, and he stared at you for a few seconds, before he joined you.

You talked and joked as you ate the cherries and the chocolates, Dean bragging about finally being able to knot the stems, before you lay down on the blanket, stargazing as a comfortable silence enveloped you.

"(Y/n)?" You tilted your head to look at Dean and smiled, to let him know you were listening, "Did I tell how gorgeous you look tonight?" You blushed furiously, trying to keep your cool as he shifted on his side.

He moved his hand that was holding yours to support his head, as the other one settled on your stomach, drawing light patterns on the fabric of your dress, "Uhm...I don't know, did you?"

Dean smirked at your playful reply, watching as you, too, turned on your side to face him, "Well, I should fix this, shouldn't I?" You nodded, trying to keep a straight face and not show him your smile.

"Yeah, I believe you should" He leant down towards you, placing a small kiss to the corner of your mouth, before he dragged his lips along your jaw and down your neck, gently pushing you on your back as he hovered over you.

"This dress looks amazing on you, baby! You're so sexy, and that see through thing on your back, that's awesome" You tilted your head back, to give him more room as he peppered your neck with small kisses.

"Really?" His eyes locked back on your (e/c) ones and he smiled, "Yeah, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, (Y/n)" You smiled at him, snaking your arms around his neck as you stared at one another.

"Thanks" Dean hummed his answer, before he was slowly leaning towards you, bringing your lips together once more. You threaded your fingers through his hair, gently scraping his scalp as his hands found your waist.

He caressed along your sides, before he let his hands travel down your body, hooking them under your thighs to bring them up around his waist. You nipped at his bottom lip, moaning when he grabbed your ass.

His hips pushed down against yours, and you felt his member hardening as he slowly started to move against you; your panties dampening with each brush of his member on your core.

You parted for air, your pupils lust-blown as your eyes locked, before he was kissing down your neck. Your back arched, and you pushed your chest closer to his, feeling one of his hands snaking up to palm your breast.

"Dean..." You didn't know what you wanted to tell him, and your words trailed off as he gently pulled your flesh between his teeth, "Uh-uh, I know, babe"

You brought his head back up to yours, crashing your lips on his as you trailed one hand down his back, feeling his muscles rippling under his skin as he moved on top of you; slowly rolling his hips in a steady rhythm.

The both of you groaned when he increased the pressure, your lips brushing as you panted, "Feels good?" You nodded your head, biting down on your lip as you stared up into his darkening green eyes.

"Talk to me, baby girl, tell me what you want" You swallowed, feeling your heart beat increasing with each second that passed, "Kiss me. Please, Dean, just kiss me!" He happily obliged, bringing his lips back on yours.

You let yourself enjoy his touches, his small caresses and the sweet words he whispered to you when you pulled back for air, feeling yourself growing hotter and more aroused with each thing he said or did.

Dean gently pulled down one side of your dress, exposing your shoulder for him to pepper with kisses, as one of his hands wandered back down to your upper thigh, left exposed by your dress as it rode up.

His fingers softly grazed your skin, and you shivered underneath him when you felt his thumb tracing the inside of your thigh, making you aware of what was happening.

Your eyes snapped open and you drew in a shuddering breath as Dean sucked on your supple flesh, leaving a hickey to make sure everyone knew you were already taken.

"Dean, I..." You trailed off once more, not knowing how to voice what you were feeling, "Mmmhm, what is it, sweetheart?" He pulled back, until his green eyes locked on yours and waited for you to finish your sentence.

"I-uhm...I'm not sure I'm ready yet..." You willed yourself to keep eye contact, swallowing the dryness in your mouth as you bit on the insides of your cheeks, "Ready for what?" He raised an eyebrow at you in confusion; his hand moving to brush some hair off of your face.

"God, I-this...I don't think I'm ready for, you know...sex" You felt your whole body heat up from embarrassment as Dean's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "Woah, that's-I wasn't planning on doing that...not tonight at least"

"Oh! I thought, well...I just ruined the mood, didn't I?" Dean smiled down at you, green eyes crinkling at the sides, "No, no, you didn't. Actually, I'm glad you told me, sweetheart, I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed into something you're not ready for"

You stared into his green eyes for a while, before you pulled him down to kiss him, feeling him kissing you back right away, "I love you!" He smirked against your lips, "You better, I got you cherries!"

You pushed him off playfully, chuckling as he wiggled his eyebrows at you, "You're such an idiot!" He pressed one last kiss on your lips, before he lifted himself from on top of you, "I love you, too, babe!"

Butterflies still erupted in your stomach everytime you heard him saying those words to you, and you couldn't conceal the smile that spread on your lips, "Wanna take a walk?" You nodded and you took the hand he offered you.

Dean intertwined your fingers together as you made your way towards the lake, as usual making fun of each other. The sky was clear and you could see the reflection of the moon in the water, something which you'd always thought was beautiful.

"You know, I'm flattered that you thought about sex with me" Dean shot you a suggestive look, coupled with a smug grin on his slightly kiss-swollen lips, "I thought about sex with Chris Evans too..."

You managed to hide the smirk that was going to show on your face at his offended expression, "You-Take it back, (Y/n)!" You shook your head, your smirk now on full display, "I'm telling you, (Y/n), you better take it back"

You took a small step back, fighting to suppress your laugh, "Or what?" A dangerous gleam crossed Dean's face and before you knew it, you were both running.

You chanced a look behind your back to see where he was, and just like you were expecting he was just a few feet away from you. You knew he'd catch you, he'd always been faster than you, but still you found the whole thing amusing.

His hands found your hips and he stopped you, pulling you back against his well-built chest, "Gotcha!" He whispered the word in your ear and you shivered; your breaths coming out in short puffs out of your mouth.

Dean turned you around in his arms to face him, and as he was maneuvering you, you tripped and the both of you ended up on the ground; you on top of him, "Shit! You okay?"

You nodded at his panicked question, his hands wandering over your body to check for injuries, "I'm fine, besides I think I should be the one to ask that question" He grinned up at you, his hands settling on your waist.

"I'm good, can't really complain when you're sitting on top of me, sweetheart" You shook your head at him, watching as he smirked proud of his statement, "Oh, so you like me on top? Thought you weren't picky, Dean"

"I'm not! I just really like it when you're straddling me, baby girl, you look good on top" You let your fingers play with the collar of his shirt, "Yeah? Can I tell you a secret, Dean?"

He nodded, his tongue subconsciously licking across his lips, "Sure, baby, what is it? Is it a sexy secret?" You ducked your head down, your lips a breath away from his, as you both stared into each other's eyes.

"I like it when you say this kind of stuff to me" You cheeks flushed a little, but you didn't avert your gaze from his, watching as his eyes darkened when his pupils dilated even more.

"Oh, you like the dirty talk, huh? Like me telling you how good your ass feels in my hands?" He firmly grabbed one ass cheek, punctuating his words as you arched your back on top of him, pushing back against his hand.

"Look at that, a few days ago you were blushing each time I tried to tell you how good your hand had felt on my cock, and now you're telling me you like it when I whisper this things in your ear...I'm starting to think I'm bad for you, (Y/n)"

Dean grinned up at you, leaning up to press his lips to yours in a kiss that did nothing but make you more frustrated, "Yeah, no doubt about that! I just-I don't know, your words do things to me..."

"What kinda things? Do my words make you wet? Are you wet for me, baby?" You swallowed, rolling your hips on his while Dean fell silent as he realized what he'd asked you, thinking that he'd probably gone too far.

"I'm sorry, (Y/n), you don't have to answ-" You took in a deep breath and calmed yourself down a little, "Yes. Yes, I'm wet for you, Dean" His eyebrows shot up and he stared at you, momentarily at a loss of words.

"Oh. Wow, that's-fuck! I wasn't expecting things to take this turn..." This time it was you who began to think that you'd probably crossed a line, until he shifted underneath you and you felt his boner.

A look of realization crossed your face, before you noticed that Dean was smiling smugly up at you, "What do you want, (Y/n)?" His lips brushed the skin along your neck, making you shudder lightly.

"You already know what I want, Dean..." You felt him smirking against you, his teeth gently pulling on your earlobe, "I do, but I wanna hear you saying it out loud, baby girl" He moved you on top of him, making you release a soft whimper.

"I wanna come" Your voice was barely a whisper, your lips brushing the shell of his ear as you spoke, "Uh-uh, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me loud and clear what you want from me"

His fingers traced the curve of your spine as he gave you the time you needed to steel yourself. Drawing in a shuddering breath, you leant back until you could lock eyes with him, and licked your lips.

"I...I-I want you to make me come, Dean" There was a moment of complete silence, where you just looked at each other, before Dean cursed under his breath and helped you to your feet, getting up after you and taking your hand.

"What are you doing?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at you, "I'mma make you come for me, sweetheart" He pressed his lips to yours, his arm snaking around your waist and pulling you closer to him. 

You pulled apart and he tugged you with him towards Baby, where he opened the backseat door for you and let you climb in, following right behind you. You stared at him as he closed the door behind his back and turned to face you. 

"C'mon, sweetheart, sit up here!" He patted his thigh, and you did as he asked you, straddling it and biting back a moan as your core rubbed against it, the fabric of his jeans and your underwear creating amazing friction. 

"You know what to do, right? Just like the other day, remember it? Remember how you made me come in my pants?" You nodded, slowly rolling your hips and groaning at the feeling. 

"Yeah, just like that, babe! It feels good, doesn't it?" His hands were on your hips, helping you with your movements as you picked up your pace, "Dean...touch me, please!" 

He complied to your request, one of his hands going to knead your breast while the other settled for caressing your bare thighs, pushing your dress even further up than where it had ridden up when you'd straddled him. 

"Don't stop, sweetheart, I wanna see you come all over my thigh, c'mon!" You moaned his name, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you kept working on reaching your peak. 

"You're close, aren't you? You gonna come for me, baby?" You whined, putting more effort in what you were doing as Dean tilted your head back and began peppering your neck with kisses and nips. 

"Dean...ugh, please!" He rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, your back arching at the sensation, "Do it, come on, (Y/n)! Come." He whispered the order in your ear, and you followed it. 

Your nails dug into his shoulders as your muscles tensed and you cried out his name, collapsing against his chest while you tried to bring your panting back into normal breathing. 

"You good?" You smiled lazily, your heart beat slowly going back to its normal rate, "I love you" Dean chuckled at your answer, his hands soothingly caressing down your back, "Well, I guess you're more than good then" 

He kissed your forehead, "Wait, what about you?" You remembered he was still hard, and looked up at him ready to ask if he wanted you to take care of it, "Don't worry about it, this was about you not me" 

You wanted to protest but he shut you up with a kiss, his lips molding to yours as you both sighed into it, before you pulled back for air, "Wait here for me, okay? Gonna go grab the picnic stuff and take you home, before Bobby calls the police!" 

You burst out laughing, climbing off of him and watching as he opened the door and disappeared into the darkness. While you were waiting you checked your phone and found the pics Charlie and the girls had sent you. 

You shook your head at your friends, answering their texts right as Dean was walking back. He set the basket in the trunk and you changed seats, taking the passenger's one. 

He held your hand for the whole drive back, both of you unable to wipe the smiles off of your faces. When you reached Bobby's it was a little over midnight. 

Dean walked you up to the door, smiling at you when you stopped and turned to look at him, "Thank you! Not just for the most perfect first date ever, but also for, you know, giving me the time I need" 

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, babe! It was one of the best nights of my life" You grinned happily up at him, snaking your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a lingering kiss. 

"G'night, baby girl!" You pressed your lips to his one last time, wishing him goodnight as well and resting your back against the door as you watched him climbing on his car and blow you one last kiss before driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know what you thought about it!  
> I love reading your comments *kisses*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Yaaay!  
> Sorry it took me so long, guys, but hopefully, you'll forgive me after reading the chapter, cause well...it's just smut, pure and simple smut *giggles* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, sweeties *kisses*

You popped another M&M's in your mouth, your eyes still glued to the TV where your favorite character was about to find out what had really been going on with his best friend.

Dean was sitting behind you, his arms around your waist as you sat between his parted legs and rested your back against his chest. He'd tried to focus on the series, since he'd promised you he would, but he just couldn't find it in himself.

His eyes kept glancing down at you in his embrace, wearing nothing but a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that allowed him a nice view of your smooth and soft legs.

"You want some?" Your voice cut his trail of thoughts and he shifted his gaze on the bowl you were handing him, "After you mixed M&M's and Skittles? I don't think so, sweetheart!" He sounded almost offended as he refused your offer.

"You like both! I don't get where the problem is, Dean..." He scoffed and you rolled your eyes, even though he couldn't see you, "It's just wrong, (Y/n), people don't do that!"

You shrugged, your attention drawn back to the TV in front of you. One of his hand found your thigh, and he began to caress it lightly, slowly inching higher and higher, "There may be something else that I want"

You hummed absentmindedly, your hand reaching for the bowl once more, "I wanna touch you, (Y/n)" He patted your upper thigh and you turned to face him, confusion etched on your features.

"First of all: you're already doing that, and second...Uhm, no, no second that's all" You giggled as he shook his head at you, "With touching you, I meant, you know...touching you"

His fingers went to play with the waistband of your shorts, causing your eyes to snap down and lock on them, "Oh! That kind of touching..." Dean nodded, his breath fanning across your neck.

"Can I? It's okay if you say no, I just...what do you say?" You felt your cheeks flush red and your whole body heating up as he gave you the time to think about it, "I-ehm...yeah, yeah, you can"

"You sure?" Your eyes locked back on his green ones and you flashed him a shy smile, nodding your head in the process. You thought he'd just push his hand inside your shorts, but he didn't.

Instead he tilted your head back and kissed you, one arm around your waist pulling you even closer to him while his free hand tangled in your hair, "Tell me if you wanna stop, okay?"

You smiled against his plump lips, assuring him that you trusted him and that you'd inform him if it became too much for you. His tongue licked your lower lip, asking for entrance and you gladly gave it to him, deepening the kiss.

You kissed until you were both out of breath, your hand finding the back of Dean's neck and keeping him close to you as you parted; his lust-blown eyes locking on your (e/c) ones.

Dean smiled down at you, licking his lips before he ducked his head down to kiss along your neck; your head lulling to the side to give him more room. You felt him hardening against your backside and smiled, wiggling your ass and hearing him hiss.

"Don't do that, (Y/n)! I'm trying to...ugh, stop!" The hand that was on your stomach held you in place, effectively blocking your movements as he tightened his hold on your locks and tugged on them.

Your back arched at that, and you felt him smile on your heated skin, before his teeth were gently grazing it, making you shiver in his arms. Your breathing quickened and you tilted your head back again to find his lips.

Crashing your lips on his own, you let your nails scrape his scalp, earning a low grunt from him as his hands went to fumble with the hem of your tank top, waiting for you to give him the permission to take it off.

"Go ahead..." He rid you of it, a groan leaving his pink lips when his eyes fell on your bare breasts; he could tell as soon as he'd seen you that you weren't wearing a bra, but still having his suspicions confirmed was a completely different thing.

The hand that wasn't threaded in your locks enveloped one boob, giving it a firm squeeze, "Love how they fit in my hands!" You smiled when he whispered the words against your lips; a moan escaping you when he tugged on your already hard nipple. 

Dean resumed his kissing and nipping, paying attention to all those special spots that he knew made you whimper for him, until you were a panting and needy mess, before he went to play with the waistband of your shorts.

Growing frustrated from his teasing, you worked to take them off; a smug grin stretching on his lips when you got on your knees to remove them and stuck your ass right in front of his face. 

His big hand connected with your ass cheek, making a rather loud smacking sound and you turned to stare at him with an eyebrow raised, "What was that for?"

He chuckled, pulling you back against him, "For having the sexiest ass I've ever seen. Besides, that position you were in? How was I supposed to stop myself?" You wanted to scold him, but the sheepish look on his face was just too cute.

Pressing a kiss to your lips, he shifted and gently pushed you to lie on your back, moving to hover over you. He slowly caressed down your sides, a gesture which he knew always helped you relax, before he let them rest on your hips.

Your arms wrapped back around his neck; your foreheads touching and he smiled down at you, nudging your nose with his and making you smile as well, "Are you nervous?"

You bit down on your lip, barely nodding your head, "Yeah...a little" You felt the blush rising up your neck and chest, which was something Dean always loved; he loved how you'd blush even for the smallest of things.

"Don't be, sweetheart, it's gonna feel real good" You chuckled, and he raised an eyebrow up at you, "You always say that" A grin appeared on his lips, and he ducked his head; his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

"Was I ever wrong?" You shook your head 'no' as an answer, causing a smug smirk to spread on his lips, before he was trailing his hands up and down your body once more, deciding on letting them knead your boobs for a while longer.

You leant up and captured his lips, pulling him down on you as you drank him in, slowly but surely relaxing under his ministrations, and he waited until he was sure you were ready, before he was bringing his hand on your core.

Your body tensed at the first contact, but the way he was approaching the situation; just gently applying the smallest amount of pressure to get you used to the feeling of someone else touching you, helped you relax once more.

Dean massaged you through the damp fabric of your panties, increasing the pressure little at the time, until your chest was heaving; whimpers and soft moans escaping your lips to be swallowed by his own.

Your fingers tugged on his sandy locks when the need for air became too much and you parted; your eyes locking on each other, and he smiled when he saw the way your pupils had blown away from the lust.

"Can I take these off? I wanna see you, (Y/n), all of you" His fingers looped in the waistband of your underwear as you breathlessly gave him your say so, and he proceeded to slide them down your legs, giving you enough time in case you wanted to stop him.

Your senses were heightened, and you could feel every brush of his rough fingers along the skin of your thighs and down your calves until he'd removed the undergarment completely.

Reflexively you clenched your thighs together; your whole body flushing at the thought of being that exposed in front of someone else's eyes, even if those eyes were Dean's.

Your cheeks were beet red, hands sweating and breathing quickened as you felt like your heart was about to burst out of your chest at any moment.

You looked up at him, your (e/c) locking back on his, which were already trained on your face. You saw nothing but understanding and patience in his forest green eyes.

There was a part of you that wanted to shy out, to tell him that you wanted to stop. But the other part of you, the one that was fairly stronger, craved to be touched by him, to feel his hands on your body; every inch of your body.

As the realization hit you, the tension began to leave your muscles, and Dean waited until he was one hundred percent sure that you were okay, and then his hands were moving up your shins.

Reaching your knees, he ever so slightly parted them; his eyes still focused on your own as a small, sweet smile graced his handsome features, stealing a smile from you as well when you noticed.

He waited a few more moments and then his green eyes were wandering down your body. Taking his time, Dean willed himself to commit to memory every single one of your details as excitement bubbled in his chest at seeing you naked, all of you, for the very first time.

As his gaze caressed your skin, you kept your eyes locked on his face, watching his every reaction as you held your breath. His eyes darkened, the pupils swallowing the pretty green, while his tongue darted out to wet his plump lips.

When his eyes fell on your core, Dean groaned; a deep, orgasm-inducing groan that made you even more aroused than you already were. His hands were moving before he could stop himself, brushing over your inner thighs.

You subconsciously spread your legs more for him, as he placed his hands on either side of your centre, licking his lips at the sight of your moist, soft outer lips practically begging him to bury his face into you until you were screaming his name.

However, he tried to contain himself, he wanted this to be good for you, actually, he wanted it to be one of the best experiences of your life, which meant that his urges, as strong as they were, had to wait.

His thumbs traced your lips, and you let out the breath you'd been holding at the feeling; more heat blossoming in the pit of your stomach. Dean separated your silken folds, baring you to his hungry, lust-filled eyes.

You chewed on your bottom lip, waiting for his reaction and you didn't have to wait for long, "Oh fuck, sweetheart!" His digit went to run up and down your slit, gathering all your juices as Dean harshly bit on his lower lip.

Your hips bucked towards him when he touched you, a small whimper leaving your swollen lips when he grazed your clit; a whimper which almost had Dean moaning.

He leant down towards you, capturing your lips in a deep kiss, stealing your breath away as he continued to caress your most intimate parts, "You're so beautiful, baby girl, so gorgeous...and so wet for me!"

Dean growled the words in your ear, before he pulled the lobe between his teeth and proceeded to kiss down your neck, suckling and nipping on your flesh to draw small whimpers from your lips.

His fingers kept up their feather-like exploration of your mound, and when he deemed you to be ready, he settled on your clit and began to gently tease it with light circular motions.

Your hips started following his hand, rolling with him as he played you like an instrument and enjoyed the symphony of moans and groans leaving your lips and making him harder than he'd ever been.

You softly sighed his name in his ear and he groaned, bringing his eyes back up to lock on yours, "Say it again, babe, say my name" He nuzzled your neck, his breath fanning across your heated skin and awakening goosebumps.

"Dean..." The hand that wasn't on your core found your boob and he tugged on your hard nipple at the same time as he applied more pressure on your bundle of nerves, making your hips rise off of the bed as you gasped.

His kiss-swollen lips claimed yours once more, swallowing the noises he was expertly pulling out of you, while he pressed his aching member to your thigh; the realization of how much you were affecting him, arousing you even more.

You snaked your arms around his neck, burying your fingers in the hair at the nape of it while you lost yourself in the kiss. Your heart was beating so fast you were sure he could feel it as well, just like you were sure he could feel how much wetter you were getting.

Your tongue snaked into his mouth, teasing his own at first, but you soon let him take charge and settled for what he was giving you, because you were sure he knew exactly what you needed at the moment.

You pulled back for air, the both of you out of breath as you stared at one another, panting and trying to regain your normal breathing. He seemed to recover faster, and he smirked, before kissing his way to your jaw.

Your head lulled to the side, allowing him more room to nip and pull your skin between his teeth, his tongue then running over the spots to alleviate the slight sting, before he was repeating the process all over again, inching down your neck.

Open-mouthed kisses were scattered all over the expanse of your neck, and then he attached his mouth on your collarbone, succumbing to the need he felt to mark you as his again, and sucking on your skin.

Dean buried his face between your breasts and released a contented sigh, which usually would have made you giggle, but your senses were too clouded from his teasing touches for you to acknowledge that.

He ran his tongue around one of your hard nubs, before he latched his full lips around it and sucked; his eyes watching you closely as you tugged on his hair and moaned his name, bucking your hips into him.

He grinned to himself and repeated the action, switching then to your other nipple to reserve it the same treatment. You brought your (e/c) eyes back on his, and he winked at you, gently scraping his teeth on the bud.

Your breath was coming in short puffs out of your mouth, you knew Dean was a tease, but you would have never expected him to be that much of a tease; not that you were complaining, you loved every single minute of it.

He licked his way along the valley of your boobs, kissing all over your ribs until he reached your navel and you tensed when you understood what he was planning on doing, "Hey, sweetheart, don't pull back on me now, okay? Let me do this for you, (Y/n), please, I really, really, want to"

You sucked your bottom lip back into your mouth, staring at his pleading, green eyes, "Uhm...o-okay, yeah...just take it easy on me, I don't think I-I'm gonna last long"

He flashed you a bright smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he nodded his head. You settled back on your pillow, taking in a deep breath and relaxing, while Dean placed small, sweet kisses on your lower stomach.

You moaned when his lips parted and his tongue snaked out to tease you; your hands fisting the sheets as you fought to stop yourself from bucking your hips up towards him.

His hands caressed the insides of your thighs, keeping you spread open from him, while he took his time trailing his lips along both of your hip bones and then over your public bone.

He stopped and looked up at you, "Wish you could see the view your affording me right now, sweetheart!" You blushed at his words, but kept eye contact and smiled, "Trust me, my view ain't that bad either, Dean"

He laughed at that, his breath tickling your moist folds and somehow adding to your messy state. When your laughs died down, he inched closer to your core, giving you the time to stop him, and when you didn't he pressed his lips onto it.

You sighed at the feeling, and he did it again, peppering kisses over your outer lips, before he separated them with his fingers, "Damn, baby! You smell so good, can't wait to taste you" You tightened your hold on the bedsheets and braced yourself for what was coming.

His tongue darted out and he slowly licked across your slit, making you feel every, little inch of it as he went, and you groaned; your hips rising off of the mattress, causing him to bring his arm across your stomach to keep you down.

Dean hummed at the taste of you, closing his eyes as he took his time to enjoy himself, before he was repeating his actions once more and opening his eyes to look at your (e/c) ones as they closed in pleasure.

He avoided your most sensitive spot at first, until you were panting and whimpering and then he gave it a quick, kitten lick, listening as the loudest moan of the night left your lips.

His lips closed around your clit, and he kept caressing it with his tongue, slowly increasing his pressure and rhythm, until you started bucking and pushing your hips forward in an attempt to get more friction.

He moaned into you, watching as the vibrations travelled throughout your body and you tugged on the sheets in frustration, and he knew what you needed, cause it was exactly what he wanted too.

His hand found yours, and he placed it on his head; your finger immediately threading through his dirty-blonde hair and pulling on the strands, the both of you groaning as you did it again.

He released your clit, and his tongue went back to explore your centre, wandering over every inch of it as he memorised your most sensitive spots, before he was gently pulling your lips between his teeth.

He growled in the back of his throat when you moaned his name again, his eyes locked on you as your free hand went to squeeze your breasts and then tug on your hard nipples; your teeth sinking down of your lower lip.

Knowing how close you were, Dean latched his lips back on your swollen bundle of nerves, sucking it into his mouth and watching as your back arched up and off of the bed.

Before you could start to think of warning him about your nearing orgasm, Dean lightly grazed your clit with his teeth, and you exploded.

Your hand pulled onto his hair, as a low growl of his name tore itself past your lips, and you closed your thighs around his face; your hips rolling against him as he kept licking you through it, helping you ride out every single wave of your climax.

Once you'd managed to stop trembling and shuddering, actually coming down from your high, you relaxed your thighs around him, and he smiled, pecking your clit and making you moan, before he was kissing his way up your body.

Your chest was still heaving with every breath you took, but you were blissfully smiling at him as well when he brought his face back level with yours, "So? How was it?" You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss you.

"That was...really, like really, really good!" He grinned down at you and pecked your nose, "Yeah? You enjoyed it?" You nodded your head, nuzzling his neck, "Yep, a lot! I thought you were real good at kissing, but that...that you're a pro at!"

Dean chuckled at your statement, his hands caressing up and down your sides, "That means you're gonna let me eat you out again, right?" You smirked and kissed the spot right under his ear.

"Definitely! Now, I believe it's my turn to take care of you, Dean" You looked up at him through your lashes, and slowly licked your lips, making him groan as he nodded and rolled off of you to lie next you on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that you're done reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself, and as usual, feedback is more than welcome *wink*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sweethearts! Guess who's back with the new chapter?  
> Ah, you guessed correctly! And you won, well...a hug? 
> 
> Excuse my silly self, and please, enjoy the new chapter *kisses*

You shifted on your side and smiled at him, trailing your finger down his chest while he stared down at you; a smile on his lips as well. Your eyes followed the path set by your forefinger and you bit down on your bottom lip when they fell on the bulge trapped in his jeans.

You swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat, trying to remind yourself that it wasn't the first time you were going to take care of him, but still you couldn't brush off the voice in your head that told that it was going to be completely different from the other time.

Taking in a deep breath, you leant towards him and pressed your lips to his, knowing that it would help you relax a little since you always managed to forget everything else when he kissed you; and you were not wrong about your assumption.

You pulled yourself up, and moved your leg to straddle him; his hands moving to rest on your thighs as your lips remained connected. Your hands were on either side of his head, helping you support your weight while you slowly lost your breath.

Parting for air, your eyes found his green ones which were, one more time, studying your features as if he still couldn't believe that it was really you on top of him. A lovely, soft smile spread on his lips and he brushed some hair out of your face.

"You're so beautiful, (Y/n)" His voice was quiet, washing over your lips and awakening goosebumps over your skin; and you weren't sure if it was because of his words or because he was gazing up at you in such adoration that you felt your heart swell.

A blush blossomed on your already rosy cheeks and you ducked your head down to lightly brush your lips on his, "You're beautiful, too, Dean" He kinked an eyebrow at you and you knew what his reply was going to be, "I'm a man, (Y/n), beautiful is the wrong adjective"

You sat up and brought your hand to cover your mouth as you started giggling, "You're the exception, baby" He playfully narrowed his eyes at you, warning you of what was going to happen if you didn't take it back.

That only prompted you to laugh more and you jumped when his fingers gingerly caressed your sides, "Winchester, don't you dare! Stop it right now." You should've known your words would get you the exact opposite.

Your hands flew to his wrists and you tried to stop his attack, but between the fact that he was stronger and your uncontrollable fit of giggles, you failed miserably, "Dean! P-please, I...I can't! S-sorry"

His eyes were gleaming excitedly as he gazed up at you, a grin spread on his peachy, tasty lips. That was, until you wiggled on him to get away from his hands and he groaned, stopping all his movements as he tipped his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck!" You sucked in a deep breath and calmed yourself down, watching as Dean regained his composure and a smirk appeared on your kiss-swollen lips. You waited until he opened his eyes and locked them on your (e/c) ones and then rolled your hips in a slow, purposeful circle.

His hands slid down your sides to rest on your hips, keeping a firm but gentle grip on them as you repeated your actions, mesmerized by the way his eyes fluttered close and the sweet, needy moans that he rewarded your efforts with.

Slowly his eyes found yours again, because he just had to watch you naked on top of him; commit the image to his memory to be able to recall it when you were apart. He helped you move onto him, his hands pulling you forth and then pushing you back on his straining erection.

You licked your lips, swallowing down the dryness in your mouth as your breathing grew shorter; your grinding wasn't affecting Dean alone. You placed your hands on his pecks, helping to steady yourself as you fought not to get carried away by the shocks traveling through your body.

One of Dean's hands snaked around and found your back, trailing up until it was between your shoulder blades and he lightly pushed you down as he leant up to meet your lips in a hungry, steamy kiss.

His tongue made its way into your mouth, tangling erotically with yours and drawing a wanton moan out of you. Your thighs began to tremble as you kept rubbing your core on him; your clit still sensitive from Dean's previous attention.

You had to cease the rotation of your hips for a moment, your lips slipping away from his as you took profound breaths from your nose to slow down the pounding heart in your chest, "You okay, sweetheart?" Dean breathlessly whispered the question in your ear; chest heaving as well.

"Yeah, just...this is supposed to be about you" He skimmed your jaw with his parted lips, stopping to nip from time to time and began making his way towards your neck; one hand drifting down to pause on your bottom and squeeze the round, smooth flesh.

"Or..." You gasped in surprise when you found yourself on your back again, your head resting on your soft pillow and Dean's body pinning you down onto the mattress once more, "...you could let me taste you again, baby girl, make you come on my tongue?"

He suggestively raised his eyebrows, licking his lips to get his point across, but you were not going to give in that easily, "Uhm, that wouldn't be fair, Dean..." He chuckled and pecked your nose, leaning back up to stare into your (e/c) eyes.

"Why not? I mean, I love it, you obviously enjoy it...why wouldn't it be fair?" You slipped your hands under his flannel, smoothing them over his t-shirt-covered shoulders and looked up at him through your lashes, "Because..."

You pushed the shirt down his arms, sitting up in the process, "...I wanna taste you, too, baby!" You pulled his earlobe between your teeth and tugged gently, making him lose any coherent thought for a few seconds.

"Oh...uh-shit! Yeah..." You grinned about your accomplishment, letting his shirt follow the pile formed by your clothes. Trailing your hands back up his muscular arms, you threaded your fingers through his sandy locks and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into your mouth.

A low, guttural grunt rolled past his sinful, pink lips and he flipped you over; both hands on your butt as you pulled away to stare at one another. Your hands made their way under his black t-shirt while you kept your eyes on his, never daring to break eye contact.

His defined abs tensed under your touch, and you allowed yourself to thoroughly enjoy the reaction you were pulling out of him with such a simple gesture. You gradually removed his t-shirt as you went and he lifted his arms to help with the task.

Your eyes toured over the tanned, freckled expanse of his chest, "God, I'll never get enough of this!" Dean chuckled and you realized you'd said the words out loud, "Of what? Teasing me to my death?" A laugh erupted from within your chest and he grinned.

"No...well, yeah, but I was actually talking about touching and staring at your perfect body" You noticed a light blush coat his cheeks and smiled to yourself before you placed another peck on his pouty lips.

Dean tried to deepen it, but that wasn't your plan and you made it pretty clear by moving to press more kisses on each corner of his lips and then set a trail heading along his jaw and down to his neck. He tilted his head to the side, following your lead and letting you do whatever you wanted.

Soon you switched from chaste, innocent pecks, to wet, open-mouthed kisses; your tongue snaking out of your mouth to run over his slightly salty skin as he whined your name. He sounded so desperate for release, but you wanted it to be, at least, as good as he'd made it for you; if not better.

Your fingers were tracing patterns onto his skin, gently applying pressure and massaging it while you worked on him with your mouth. You stopped at the tattoo he had under his collarbone, circling it with your tongue before you sucked a small hickey.

"You marking me up, too, now, sweetheart?" He chuckled breathlessly and you only hummed as an answer, refusing to stop your journey down his body. You kissed, licked, nipped your way over his chest and abs to get to the waistband of his pants, and when you did, you stopped and looked up at him.

His eyes seemed to have darkened even more than they had earlier, something which you hadn't thought possible, and he hissed when you brought your hands to his button, brushing over his achingly hard member as you did so. 

Your fingers deftly undid the button and pulled down the zipper, exposing to your eyes the gray boxers he was wearing, which were already sporting a wet patch from the leaked precome. You pressed your lips on him, and Dean groaned; hands gripping the sheets as he bucked his hips and you took the chance to tug his jeans down.

You traced the outline of him with your forefinger and bit down on your lower lip, "You're so hard" The sentence left you on a whispered exhale of breath and Dean chuckled, "Yeah, wonder whose fault is that..."

Pride sparked in your chest at his reply and you looked up at him, shrugging your shoulders with a smirk playing on your features, "Well, I'm trying to make up for it! You mind if I take your boxers off too?" You already guessed what he'd say, but you wanted to be sure.

"Fuck yeah, sweetheart, please!" You wasted no time after he gave you permission, pulling his underwear down his legs and moaning when his length sprang free, standing tall and proud; a bead of precome glistening on the tip.

You licked a stripe from the heel of your hand to the tip of your digits, slicking it up and using your saliva as lubricant. Wrapping your hand around his shaft, you began to slowly pump him, remembering what he seemed to like the most the first, time you'd given him a handjob.

Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head at your touch, lips parting to suck in some air as you steadily moved your hand onto his length. You felt compelled to watch him, your eyes glued to his face, analysing the way his features changed depending on what you did.

You ran your thumb over his head, gathering the precome and using it as added lube while you lightly tightened your fist around him. He started to barely lift his hips, thrusting himself in your grasp and biting down on his plump bottom lip as a loud groan bubbled in his chest.

When his eyes opened back to lock on yours, you felt the air being knocked out of your lungs. He pinned you in place with a lust-filled, intense gaze that made your insides quiver, and you lost your rhythm for a second, losing yourself in his emeralds before regaining your bearings.

A mixture of desire and love was swimming in his eyes, making it hard for you to breath properly whilst you tried to focus on what you were doing. You shifted to lie on your stomach when a thin layer of sweat started to break on his forehead and his breathing turned into panting.

Swallowing down the lump that was once again forming in your throat and ignoring the anxiousness you felt inside; you inched closer to his member, your breath fanning over it and making it twitch in response.

Your lips pressed to it, just like you'd done previously through the fabric of his boxers and Dean moaned; the sound going straight to your dripping core. Opening your mouth, you enveloped his head and Dean's hand found your cheek, stopping you.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Stop!" Your eyes widened and you pulled off immediately, removing your hand too just in case you'd done something to hurt him, "I'm sorry, did...did I do something w-wrong?" He shook his head 'no', breathing deeply through his nose and pulling you to him.

"No, no, it's not that..." You stared into his eyes for some kind of clue, but couldn't find any, "You don't want me to give you head? You can just tell me, you know, instead-" He cut you off, pressing his fore and middle fingers to your lips while shaking his head.

"No...hey baby, look at me! I just need you to give me a second, I'm about to blow my load and I wanna last a little longer..." He chuckled softly, and your cheeks flushed from embarrassment, "Oh. Yeah, okay!" You smiled shyly and moved to straddle his lap since he'd sat up.

"Having you sitting on my cock won't help either, baby girl" This time you felt yourself becoming so red you were sure you resembled a tomato, "Deeean, don't say stuff like that!" You whined the words in the crook of his neck; your arms around his shoulders as you held yourself up.

"Why? You getting wet for me, (Y/n)?" His hand snaked between your legs and found your mound, "Holy-Your pussy's dripping, sweetheart!" You groaned your acknowledgement, pushing down and rubbing yourself on his hand.

You momentarily lost yourself in the sensations, before your mind gained control once more and you took his hand away, speaking before he had a chance to ask, "I'm not coming again tonight. Not until I make you come!" You quickly pressed your lips to his and then pushed him to lie back on the bed. 

"You're so stubborn, (Y/n)!" You nodded in agreement, sliding down on his body until you were face level with his crotch again, "I am, and you love it!" You winked up at him, and he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he looked down at you. 

Taking a hold of him again, you resumed your previous actions, earning a grunt from Dean when you first touched him. You did contemplate teasing him for a little longer, but the look etched on his face, made you decided to take mercy on him and give him the release he'd more than deserved.

Your approach was different this time, you opted for licking up his shaft from base to tip, following the ridge of his prominent vein, "Mmmhm, that feels...so good, (Y/n)!" You grinned at his praising, repeating it another time before you took him into your mouth.

You started by the head alone, wrapping your lips around it experimentally, while still stroking the rest of him with your hand; his hips bucking up towards you. You glanced up at him and found his eyes focused intently on you; swollen lips parted on shallow breaths.

"Am I doing it right?" You whispered the question and he nodded, whining when you put your mouth back around him, "Yes, yes! It's, uh, it's p-perfect, baby" Confidence flooded your body and you took in more of him, causing him to groan and rest his head back on the pillow.

You set a slow pace, keeping up the motions of your hand while you gradually added inch after inch into your mouth until you reached your limit. Dean's green orbs were back on you, studying you as he slid past your lips; the sight alone enough to make him come.

His hand came to rest on top of your head, stoking your hair three or four times, before he was pushing it off of your face to have a better look at you, "You...you like watching your cock in my mouth, Dean?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise, usually he was the one to do the dirty talk, but he sure as hell wasn't about to complain.

"Hell yeah, sweetheart! You t-take me so good..." You hollowed your cheeks and sucked on his length; an animalistic growl leaving him, "Shit! Do that again, (Y/n), do it again, please!" You followed his plea and did it, this time focusing the suction more on his sensitive tip.

A string of breathy curses and moans escaped his mouth; his eyes closed shut as he threaded his fingers through your hair and lightly tugged on it, "Don't stop, baby girl...f-fuck! Your lips feel so fucking g-good around my cock!" You moaned around him, the vibrations causing the ball in his lower abdomen to tighten.

He was throbbing in your hand and mouth, the realization that he was close creating a bundle of knots in your stomach. You took him in as far as you could go without having your gag reflex kicking in, trying to relax your throat around him and pressing your tongue to his vein.

"Son-of-a...mmmhm, God...ugh, (Y/n)!" His breath hitched in his throat; the hand in your hair tightening its grasp while he whined and groaned, and you felt him swelling in your mouth, signalling you that he was a second away from climaxing.

A surprise gasp fell past your lips when Dean sat up and pulled you off of him with a wet pop; the hand that was on your head snaking around your waist and the other one wrapping around your smaller one that was still jerking him off.

He crashed his lips on yours, biting on your fleshy lower lip, making you groan before he sucked it into his mouth. You parted from him because you wanted to witness him coming for you; your eyes catching his green ones a fraction of a second before they fell shut, and he came with your name on his lips.

White spurts coated both your hands and stomachs as you milked him completely; a few grunts of protests falling from him when he became too sensitive. He collapsed back on the mattress, taking you down with him and you nuzzled his neck as he regained his breathing.

"You know, you could've waited until I got a towel to clean you up before you pressed me flush against you, Dean" You playfully scolded him, and he chuckled with a shrugged of his shoulders, "Your fault for not keeping kleenex in your nightstand's drawer..."

You looked up at him and he grinned sheepishly, ducking his head to kiss the tip of your nose, "...and for being so fucking good at that! I mean, holy crap, sweetheart! Could come again just thinking about it..." You were beginning to think that your blush was going to take residence on your cheeks.

"You're not just saying that to...well, I don't know..." You cast your eyes down, taking a sudden interest in the many freckles scattered on his chest, "You fell this white substance making us stick together, (Y/n)? I really can't fake that, baby girl"

You shook your head chuckling and leant up to brush your lips on his, "You're so gross at times, Dean!" He laughed at the way you scrunched up your nose and couldn't help but agree with you, "Yeah, but the important thing is that I was effective in convincing you"

He wiggled his brows and pulled you closer to him if possible; your face back in the crook of his neck, and his arms wrapped securely around your body. "We should get cleaned up, Dean. I'm hungry and Bobby will probably be home soon..."

You patted his chest and went to get up, but he didn't loosen his hold on you, "I know. Let me enjoy this for a few more minutes and then, I promise, I'll clean us up and cook you dinner, yeah?" His smirk told you he already knew you wouldn't turn down his request, and you snuggled back against him with a smile on your lips as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever and I know you guys have been waiting for the new chapter, I'm suuuuper sorry for the long, interminable wait *puppy eyes*  
> Life is being a bitch to me like always, but that's no excuse, and I apologize for making you wait for so long. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter, sweeties!

A few more minutes turned into half an hour, but true to his words, Dean got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up, bringing a wet towel with him for you, and then you slipped on his flannel shirt as he pulled up his pants before you made your way to the kitchen.

You hopped on the counter, watching Dean as he set some water boiling to make some pasta to please your growling stomachs, "So, when did you say Bobby was gonna be back again?" He turned to look at you, sauntering towards you to stand between your parted legs.

"Did you forget he's away with your father? They'll be back in two days..." Dean stopped for a second, thinking about what you'd told him, before he smirked down at you, "You lied to me! That's a real naughty thing to do, baby girl!"

You looped your fore finger in his waistband and pulled him closer to you, immediately finding his ear and nipping on the lobe, "That's the effect you have on me...You turned me into a very naughty, naughty girl, Dean"

He groaned at your words; the sound so deep and husky and arousing, you felt compelled to almost answer him with a moan of your own, "Ugh, fuck, (Y/n)! Say that again-Look at me and say that again...slowly"

Your (e/c) locked on his and he looked so good when he gazed at you with those darkening eyes, " _You turned me into a very naughty, naughty girl, Dean!_ " You accompanied the sentence with a slow, deliberate lick of your lips, and Dean lost it.

He nuzzled your neck, immediately attacking it with open-mouthed kisses as his hands settled on your upper thighs, squeezing and pulling until your hips were flush on his and you could feel his excitement pushing through the fabric of his jeans.

You liked when you were able to get these kind of reactions out of him, especially knowing the power he'd always held on you, "Dean?" He hummed out something that turned into a growl and you bit down on your fleshy lower lip, "Dean?!"

This time you trailed your hands over his shoulders and caressed your way along his jaw, effectively making him detach his lips from your skin for a second, "What? What's wrong?" You chuckled a little before you actually answered him, "I'm pretty sure the water is ready..."

Dean rolled his eyes and you knew he was about to duck his head down, so you stopped him before he could even start to think about it, "Uh, uh, uh...I remember you promising me dinner, Winchester"

"I did promise you dinner, didn't I?" You pouted, solemnly nodding your head and he sighed, pressing another quick peck on your lips before he went back to the stove to start the actual cooking. After watching for a few minutes, you decided to tease him a little more.

You walked up behind him, and began to playfully trail your fingers on his bare back, letting your nails drag along his muscles from time to time, "You're making this really fucking hard, (Y/n)!"

You chuckled at his hiss, snaking your hand around his body to palm his erection, "Oh, I can feel how hard I'm making it, baby!" Dean groaned and tried to jerk away from your hand, which only made you laugh more.

As much as you were enjoying yourself, you did stop and let him finish his task, remembering how many times Bobby'd warned you not to set his kitchen on fire, and went to sit back on the counter.

You joked around while waiting for your food to be ready, Dean promising to get you back for that little stunt you pulled on him, and you telling him that you could take whatever he came up with; second-guessing your statement when he quirked an eyebrow at you.

"Mmmm, this is really good, Dean! You should give me some cooking lessons" You mumbled the words around a mouthful of pasta, making him chuckle at the cute bump of food in your cheek, "I don't know about that, (Y/n), you don't seem ready yet..."

Your playful glare only added to his amusement as he leant over the table to peck your lips, "...did I ever tell you how adorable you look when you do that?" You kinked an eyebrow, trying to keep your smile from showing on your lips.

"Do what? Stuff my mouth with food?" He snorted, shaking his head as he tried to come up with the words to explain himself, "Nope, I was-I was talking about you glaring at me, but now that you mention it, you do look cute while stuffing your mouth"

You rolled your eyes, and you weren't entirely sure it was at him or yourself, but your lips still tugged up in a little smile, which Dean obviously didn't miss. Once your stomachs were satisfied, you settled on the couch, looking for something you could watch together.

Just like every other time, Dean let you choose, knowing that his interest would be focused on something else, but you didn't have to know that. You found a horror movie which seemed gripping enough, and cuddled snugly to his side.

He tried to keep still, failing miserably as he was forced to shift to try and lessen the pressure on his member, "Dude? What's wrong?" You looked up at him and he froze in his spot, "What? Ehm, yeah-no...nothing!"

He betrayed himself glancing down at his hard on and your eyes widened when you realized, "How did you manage to get turned on watching this?" You gestured to the TV screen and giggled at his frustrated groan.

"First of all, I wasn't watching that! And second, how am I supposed to keep my friend down when you're pressed up against me wearing this? Fuck, (Y/n)! You look good in my shirt, you look really fucking good, baby girl!"

He moved to hover over you, parting your legs to settled between them as his lips found yours again. You whimpered and he smiled, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth and gently biting on it, before he was moving to tease your neck.

"Dean, room?" You were shocked by how easily he was able to render you a mess for him, but you couldn't bring yourself to care as his rough hands smoothed themselves along the back of your thighs, "Not sure I can make it to the room, why not here?"

He lowered his hips to yours, making you buck up towards him, "Because it's Bobby's couch, Dean, c'mon!" He grumbled a curse under his breath and lifted himself up, dropping another kiss on your lips as you too got up and took his hand.

Once you reached the stairs, he stopped and gestured for you to go, "Ladies first, baby" He grinned sheepishly and you narrowed your eyes at him, wondering what was going through his mind, "Oh! Oh, I get it! You wanna peek under my shirt"

You folded your arms across your chest and Dean smirked, "Well actually...that's my shirt, (Y/n)" He mirrored your stance, kinking his eyebrow in a playful challenge, "You know what, Dean, you're right, this is your shirt..."

You slowly lifted your hand, thumbing at the first button, before you undid it, keeping your eyes on his, "...I should probably give it back. What do you say?" You could see how hard he was trying to keep eye contact; his lips pursed and fists clenched, but he failed once you exposed more skin.

"I say that you weren't wrong earlier when you said I'm bad influence on you, baby girl!" He bent and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder and making you gasp as he took it upon himself to quickly take you back to your room.

He set you down on the edge of the mattress and you giggled, crawling backwards away from his reach, "What's the matter, baby, you don't want your shirt back?" You wiggled your eyebrows at him; your tongue poking between your teeth as your hand went back to the buttons.

"I do want it back...matter of fact, I think I'mma take it back right fucking now!" You squeaked when he pounced on you, taking a hold of your ankles and pulling your body down until you were lying underneath him with his hips between your parted knees.

"I'll teach you what happens when you tease me, (Y/n)!" That said he set to work on teaching you his lesson, and for the first time, you were more than willing to learn.

A couple of more hickeys scattered over your skin and another orgasm later, and Dean was snaking up your body; a cocky smirk on his swollen lips as he ducked his head to kiss you, "You can keep the shirt, baby girl, looks better on you anyways!"

You rolled your eyes and half heartedly shoved him away from you, "Pfft, did you really think I was gonna give it back?" He shook his head 'no', and you nodded, sighing in contentment as he chuckled and nuzzled your neck, "You mind if I sleep here tonight?"

You brought his face up to yours and pecked his nose, "Of course not, I was going to ask you to actually" You smiled at him and he grinned, rolling off of you and pulling you to lie your head on his chest, "Thank God! 'Cause you worn me out, (Y/n)"

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining earlier" You slapped his chest and pouted your lips, furrowing your eyebrows, "And I'm not complaining now, either; I loved it...I love you!"

You had to bite on your bottom lip to contain the huge grin that spread on your lips, "I love you, too Dean!" Your cheeks flushed and you felt your insides turning into a mess of knots as you stared into his brilliant green irises.

"Say it one more time, (Y/n)" You inched closer, the tips of your noses brushing while your breaths mingled together, "I love you" You whispered the words and he felt his heart swelling with affection as he pulled you in for another kiss.

You remained tangled together, talking about anything that came to mind, before you started to plan a triple date with Charlie, Jo, Hannah and Cas. Sooner than anticipated, you both fell asleep, saying your 'goodnight's and cuddling into each other's arms.

There was a soft song playing in the background; its notes filling your ear, and making you groan once you realized it was your alarm. You blindly turned it off, hitting your phone and making it fall in the process, but you were too tired to care.

You closed your eyes for a few more minutes, and then rolled on your side to face Dean. He was still sleeping, a baby-like, carefree expression on his handsome face which had you feeling sorry for what you were about to do.

You gently trailed your hand along his arm, placing it onto his cheek, and leant in to press your lips on the tip of his nose, giggling when he scrunched it up. After waiting for a second, you pressed another kiss on his closed eyelid, before repeating the action on the other one.

You'd expected him to wake up and pouted when he didn't. Leaning back towards him you dropped a little peck on his lips, gasping when his arms tightened around your frame and he kissed you back.

"When did you wake up?" He grinned happily, shrugging his shoulders, "When you dropped your phone...wanted to see how you'd wake me up and I gotta say, (Y/n), you did not disappoint!" He pulled you in for another kiss, but you pushed him away.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you asshole!" You sat up, ready to go take your shower, as he hummed his acknowledgement and wrapped his arms around your middle, pressing his chest to your back, "Why the rush? Let's cuddle for five more minutes, baby...please?"

He attached his lips to the nape of your neck before you could answer him, knowing that he'd win you over, which he did. You lay back next to him, but he manouvered you to straddle his waist, grinning up at you when you kinked an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not trying to initiate something, (Y/n)! You just look so damn good on top..." You smirked down at him, ducking your head and nuzzling his neck, "Mmmhm, I remember you saying something about it on our first date"

You traced abstract patterns on his naked chest and he did the same on your back, as you reminisced the previous night's events until your phone went off again, signalling you that if you didn't get up immediately, you'd end up being late for classes.

"C'mon, (Y/n), I know you! You don't need all this time to get ready, let's cuddle a little longer" You shook your head at Dean's whine, getting up and going to your closet to decide what you were going to wear.

"Normally, if I was alone, I wouldn't, Dean. But right now, I gotta take a shower and get ready, so that we can go back to your place for you to shower and get ready, which you can't do here cause you need some clean clothes!"

He glanced at his discarded clothes lying on your bedroom's floor and smirked to himself, thinking back to why those clothes were there, until you opened your drawer to fish for some underwear and he snapped back from his thoughts, "I can shower here, I have my emergency bag in Baby's trunk"

He wiggled his eyebrows excitedly, and you shook your head at the dorky expression he was sporting, "You know, you never really told me why you keep an emergency bag..." He chuckled to himself and got up, stretching his sore muscles.

"Well, (Y/n), you have no idea about what goes down in the guys' locker room! I keep those clothes there just in case someone starts a prank war again" You remembered how their last prank war had been, and you could only imagine the things they did that you didn't know about.

"Yeah, okay! Spare me the details, I'm sure it's something I don't wanna hear..." You started towards your bathroom, but Dean stopped you, standing in front of the door, "So...since you said no cuddling, how would you feel about showering together?"

He flashed you a hopeful grin, bringing his hands on your hips to pull you closer, "Dean, if we do that, we're never going to make it to classes in time!" He shook his head and nuzzled your neck, "I promise you I'll be a good boy, (Y/n), pleeease?"

"The last time you promised that, I ended up sleeping with you wrapped up all around me, Winchester!" You heard his hushed chuckle, and smiled to yourself as you slightly pushed him off of you, "Okay, okay, but no touching, baby, are we clear?"

A hurt, almost offended pout took over his features as he gave you his puppy dog eyes, "What's the fun in showering together if there's no touching, (Y/n)?" You shrugged your shoulders and told him it was either that or nothing at all, to which he groaned but nodded.

"Fine. Give me a sec, I'mma go grab my clothes and be back" He hurriedly pulled up his pants and jogged downstairs as you set everything ready for your shower. You had just turned the water on when he burst through the door with an excited grin on his face.

You hopped in the shower and he followed you after taking a second to enjoy the view, "We should do this more often, (Y/n)" You went to answer him, but he pressed his lips to yours and apart from that kiss and a few more coupled with some caresses, you had to admit that he kept his promise of being a good boy this time.

He exited the shower and helped you out, wrapping you up in one of your fluffy towels and patting you dry, before he dried himself as well. You put your hair up in a messy bun to keep it in place as you got dressed, inspecting the few marks Dean had left on your neck.

You didn't notice Dean's unusual silence as you pulled up your panties followed by your pants, until he spoke up when you grabbed your bra, "I believe my friends wanna be left free today, sweetheart!"

He walked up behind you and cupped your boobs, locking his eyes on yours in the mirror, "And I believe, my dear Mr. Winchester, that my boyfriend will not enjoy every guy on campus seeing my hard nipples poking through my shirt..."

A look of horror crossed his face, before he was taking a hold of your bra, helping you slip your arms through the straps and hooking the garment for you, "There you go, this bra looks so good on you, baby girl!" He pecked your shoulder and went to put his clothes on, pretending the conversation had never happened.

You pulled your t-shirt over your head giggling to yourself, and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast as Dean finished dressing up. Walking in, you began with setting the table, before you went to the fridge to look for what you could eat, almost jumping out of your bones when Dean's phone went off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me, I know I'm the worst for letting you wait for so long, but don't hate me too much, please *puppy eyes* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! *kisses*

You stared at the small device; your hand on your chest, where your heart was beating wildly as a smile spread on your lips at how the sound scared you half to death, "Dean! You're phone is ringing, hurry up!" You poked your head out of the kitchen, to make sure he heard you.

"I'm coming! Could you answer it for me, please?" You replied with a quick 'Sure!' turning and walking to where the phone was; you checked who the caller was, smiling to yourself when you noticed it was Sam, "Morning, Sammy, how are you?"

You chuckled at the yawn that reached your ears, before you squeaked in surprise when Dean snaked his arms around your waist, making you turn to glare at him as it was his time to chuckle. He wiggled his eyebrows and picked you up, setting you on the counter.

You rolled you eyes at him and he smirked, asking you who was on the phone, "What? No, Sam, I'm still here, and yep, we're picking you up after breakfast so wait for us!" Dean nodded, a wicked grin on his face as he inched closer to you and nuzzled your neck.

You tried to push him off as best as you could, even though anyone could see that you weren't really trying that hard, as his lips gently brushed your skin, peppering it with little, sweet kisses, "Oh yeah, it took forever to wake up your jerk of a brother..."

Dean frowned at that, looking up at you with a small pout that made you giggle, "...but I managed, and I promise you we won't be late!" You said your goodbye to Sam, and ended the call, locking your eyes back on Dean's, "Oh, did my baby get mad at me?"

You pulled him between your parted legs, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, "No, cause I'm very mature, (Y/n), and I won't hold a grudge only cause you called me a jerk but...a kiss could help my poor wounded feelings, princess!"

He accompanied his words with a cocky smile, which only widened when you leant up to lightly press your lips to his, parting them when he licked on the lower one to allow him access as he pulled you flush to his body, "Mmmm, as much as I'm enjoying this..."

You whined the words against his lips, "...we gotta hurry up, Sam said he's almost ready" Dean groaned, nodding and ducking his head to peck you one last time before he moved to the fridge, "Is cereal okay for you?"

He glanced over his shoulder at you, and you nodded with a small smile; your eyes drawn back to his phone when it signalled that he'd received a text. You didn't open it, but as the preview opened on the screen, you read the beginning, which made you frown.

It was from a girl on the swimming team, you didn't know her personally, but you'd seen her with Dean a couple of times before you'd gotten together; what had you biting on your bottom lip nervously though, was how the message started: 'Miss you, babe, we sh-...'

You looked up to where Dean was opening the milk, swallowing as you realized that you'd never stopped to think about the competition, and given how popular he was, you were going to have to face a lot of it.

Pushing the thought out of your mind, you cleared your throat, "Dean, you got a text" Your eyes locked and he smiled at you, kissing you as he took his phone from your hands, "So, ehm...w-who is it?" You chewed on the inside of your cheek waiting for his answer.

"What? Uh, it's just Cas...wanted to know if he could borrow some CDs..." You felt a lump forming in your throat, and swallowed a couple of times, hopping down from the counter and turning around to grab yourself a glass of water and more importantly, to stop Dean from noticing your shiny eyes.

You drew in a couple of deep breaths, composing yourself, before you joined Dean at the table where he was pouring cereal in the bowls. You thanked him when he handed you yours, and you both sat down, him eating while you managed a couple of spoons before you started playing with it.

"You okay?" His voice snapped you back from your trance, where you were wondering why he'd lied to you, "What? Uh, yeah...yeah, I'm just a little tired I guess" You shrugged your shoulders, forcing a small smile, as your eyes stayed focused on your cereal.

"You don't have to go classes, you know? I can bring you the notes later if you want me to" You shook your head, standing up and bringing your bowl to the sink, "I'm fine, nothing a good cup of coffee won't fix..."

Dean's eyes on you made you feel a little uncomfortable, so you told him you needed to grab some stuff from your room, and left him to finish his breakfast, before you climbed in Baby, making your way to his house in complete silence.

You greeted Sam with a high five and a small grin, both of you making small talk and catching up as Dean went to retrieve his things, and then drove you to school, "(Y/n)? Is everything alright?" You turned to lock eyes with Sam, asking him the reason of his question.

"Nothing, it's just that...I mean, I'm not saying that you usually talk too much, but you're kind of really quiet today..." You hummed, pulling up the brightest smile you could and assuring him that you were fine, even though you could tell that he wasn't completely convinced.

Dean wasn't fooled by your act either, he knew there was something that was bugging you, and he also thought that it was something wrong that he'd done, but since he didn't know about you seeing the text, he couldn't put his finger on what he'd done exactly.

As soon as you reached the campus, you were out of Baby and walking towards your first class before Dean had even had the chance to shut the engine off, glad that it was one of the few days where you had no classes together.

You took your seat and let your mind wonder; you knew he wasn't cheating on you, cause you were together practically 24/7, and when you weren't together you texted nonstop, which would've made cheating a little difficult for him, but you still wanted to know why he felt like he couldn't tell you the truth.

Chewing on the cap of your pen, you proceeded to spend the whole lesson trying to remember if you'd done or said something that could've made him feel like he had to keep some stuff hidden from you, almost jumping when the bell rang.

You slowly picked up your things and by the time you were done, the class was practically completely empty. Still deep in your thoughts, you pulled out your phone and checked the text you'd received, squeaking when someone snaked their arms around you.

You turned around and found Dean leaning against the wall next the door, a tiny smile on his lips, "Are you mad at me, (Y/n)?" You stared up at him for a little too long, before slowly shaking your head; you weren't mad after all, you were just confused by his behaviour.

"Then why are you avoiding me? Why are you being so weird today, baby?" You looked away from his eyes, focusing your eyes on the buttons on his flannel, "I'm, uh...I'm a little stressed cause I have a big test coming up, and you know, last night we went to bed late so...yeah"

You shrugged your shoulders, looking up at him through your lashes as he nodded and pressed his lips to your forehead, "Let's get you something to eat, okay? Sleepless night, stress and empty stomach don't work real good together, c'mon!"

He intertwined your fingers together, pulling you with him towards the cafeteria, "I'm not hungry, Dean..." You tried to make him stop, but instead he brought his arm around your shoulders and pouted, "Do it for me, please? You don't have to eat, eat...we'll just get you a snack"

You reluctantly nodded your head, knowing that there was no way to make him change his mind, and settled for a Mars bar, which as inappropriate as it was for breakfast, you knew it wouldn't fail to lift your spirits.

Once he'd made sure you'd eaten and that you were fine, Dean escorted you to your next class; you rested your back against the wall and Dean placed his hand next your head, leaning on his arm to get close to you, "Feeling better?"

You bit on your lip and slowly nodded your head, making a smile stretch on his lips, "Good...did I tell you how beautiful you look today, babe?" He nuzzled you neck, and your cheeks flushed a deep crimson as you tried to pull him off of you, "D-Dean...the professor is, ehm, standing right behind you"

His hand slipped across the wall as he tried to get up and compose himself, and you brought your arms around his waist thinking for a second that he was going to fall, "Mr. Winchester, if you're done with Miss (Y/l/n) here, I'd really much like to start my lesson now"

Dean cleared his throat, swallowing as you felt your whole body about to combust from embarrassment, "What? No-yeah, I'm done...sh-she's all yours, sir!" Your professor nodded, walking into the class and you went to follow him before Dean grabbed your wrist and turned you back to face him.

"See you later, yeah? Same spot?" You hurriedly nodded your head, smiling at the quick wink he sent you and rushing to find your seat. Thankfully no one brought up what had happened and you were able to follow the lesson comfortably enough given the situation.

This time when the bell went off, you were the first one to leave the class, you didn't want to be left there alone with the professor, so you stuffed your things in your bag and left. You wandered the hallways looking for Alice, and when you didn't find her, you decided to go find Dean.

You walked outside, scanning the people sitting here and there on the green grass since the weather was finally warm enough that you could spend time outside, and then made your way to the bench where you knew Dean would be waiting for you.

You'd decided to just ask him why he'd lied about the text, knowing that he'd probably had his reasons, but you quickly changed your mind when you spotted him sitting on the bench with that same girl hanging off his arm.

They were laughing about something, and it would've been okay with you, if it wasn't for the fact that they were so close to each other she was practically sitting on his lap. You bit your lip, contemplating for a second walking back, when Dean raised his eyes and locked them with yours.

He waved and smiled at you, and you watched as his friend turned to scan you from head to toe, before she exchanged a few more words with Dean and left. You walked up to him, ready to clear the whole situation, but he acted as if it was nothing and tugged you down to sit on his lap.

"So? How did it go, did the professor say anything?" He brushed your hair back, tilting your face so you were looking him in the eyes, "Why did you lie to me, Dean?" He furrowed his brows in confusion, before he released a small chuckle.

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you, (Y/n)" You dropped your gaze down to your lap, staring at your hands as you spoke up, "I know it wasn't Cas' text this morning, I know it was hers..." There were a few minutes of silence where he processed the information you gave him.

"You went through my phone?!" His voice had risen a little, and it was laced with disbelief as he addressed you the question. Right as you were about to explain what had happened, Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, making you both look up at him and Hannah.

"Hey, guys! See, I told you we'd find them here" His blue eyes found Hannah's and she rolled hers, admitting that he was right. You knew your conversation with Dean would have to wait, and you didn't think you could stand being near him at moment, so you excused yourself and left. 

You went to the library and sent the text you'd meant to type earlier to Alice to ask her if she was down to help you study for the upcoming test you had. You sat there and tried to start on your homework, ignoring the continuous vibrations of your phone that alerted you of Dean's messages.

The rest of your classes went by in a blur; your mind clouded with thoughts that made it impossible for you to focus on what was happening around you. When you were done, you sat outside for a while, before you decided to walk back home.

Right as you'd set your bag down and were about to head to the kitchen, you heard the Impala's rumbling engine and sighed as you went to open the door. You stepped aside, allowing him to walk in, none of you speaking a single word.

He stood in the living room, watching you closely while you stared at your hands, "So? Gonna tell me why you went through my phone?" His tone wasn't as high as earlier, but there was a little urgency to his words, "I didn't...I was holding it in my hands when you got the text, Dean"

"And you thought that gave you the right to read it?" You brought your eyes up, raising an eyebrow at him as you folded your arms across your chest, "Excuse me? I only saw who it was from and the first three words, Dean! The phone vibrated and I looked down, I'm sorry I couldn’t stop my brain from reading."

You felt tears welling up in your eyes, and tried to pushed them back, "Can I know why you lied, or is that invading your privacy as well?" You tried to keep your voice even as your eyes stayed on his, "I don't know...I just did"

You nodded, biting on your lip, "This morning when you told me I could stay home and you'd bring me the notes, did you say that cause you wanted to be alone with her?" The lump was back in your throat, making it almost impossible to breathe as you waited for his answer.

"What? Why would you think that?" You shrugged, averting your gaze, "Well, she was practically sitting on your lap, Dean, and she left as soon as she saw me...don't you think that's a little weird?" He groaned and brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

"She's just a friend, (Y/n), you don't have to be jealous of her! God, I can't believe you're doing this knowing how much I hate clingy girls..." He closed his eyes and cursed himself when he realised what he'd said, while you stood there staring at him in disbelief.

"And you know what I hate, Dean? Liars. So you can take your friends, your privacy and your lies and leave me alone!" None of you added anything else, you just stood there staring at one another until you couldn't take it anymore and walked away, "Close the door when you leave, Dean."

He stayed frozen in his spot, clenching his fists a couple of times as he thought about finding you and apologizing for the things he'd said, tell you that he hadn't meant any of that; but his body was doing a completely different thing, and before he knew it he was slamming the door shut and walking to his car. 

You felt the air being knocked out of your lungs when you heard the door close; your legs unable to hold you up any longer as you slid against your bedroom's door and sat on the floor, hugging your knees to your chest in hopes for some comfort.

You couldn't comprehend how things had changed one eighty in not even 24 hours, and you raked your brain trying to understand if you'd been too 'clingy' as he'd put it; if you'd attacked him with your question and caused him to go on defensive mode, but that didn't seem the case to you.

Dean, on the other hand, was parked on the side of the road; his hands tightly gripping the wheel as he went back over your conversation, "Fuck!" He screamed the word as his fist connected with the wheel, sending a shock of pain travelling through his arm.

He knew why he'd lied, and he knew it was a stupid reason too; what he didn't understand was why he didn't just tell you, why he had to hurt your feelings again. Pulling out his phone, he opened your text conversation; his heart constricting as he read the last thing you'd written him.

' _Since I'm the best girlfriend ever, I backed you a pie, and guess what, I have whipped cream! :) Why don't you come over, baby, maybe we can share a slice? ;)_ '  He read the text a couple of times, before his eyes went to the reply he'd sent you.

' _I knew I loved you for a reason! ♡ Be right there, baby girl, don't get started without me_ ' That was how your conversation ended last evening before he showed up at your place, and the rest of the texts where the ones he'd sent you earlier asking you to talk about what was happening.

His hands were trembling as he started typing a long string of apologies; the sentences didn't really make sense as he wrote everything that came to his mind, before he deleted everything and threw the phone in the passenger seat, groaning in frustration.

Once you managed to compose yourself, you went to your closet and looked for some comfy pyjamas you could wear, stumbling upon your favorite baggy t-shirt and decided to go with that one instead.

Grabbing your textbook you thought about studying a little, crawling on your bed and lying on your stomach failing to focus on the information in front of you which only added to your already upset state. You gave up after the words became too blurry because of your tears.

You pushed your book away and grabbed your phone, dialing Dean's number but you didn't press the call button. You just stared at the number for what felt like hours before you turned the phone off and lay back on your bed, pulling the covers over your body for comfort.

You proceeded to stay in bed for the rest of the day, replaying the events of the previous day in your mind as silent tears streamed down your cheeks. Dean felt just as miserable as you, sitting in his room and chewing on his nails, something he did when he was extremely nervous.

He didn't like the idea of you being at home alone; couldn't stop thinking about the fact that something could happen, and he was one hundred percent sure that you wouldn't call him if that was the case. And that thought was killing him.

He didn't sleep that night, and neither did you. You stayed curled up in your bed, resting your head on the pillow Dean had slept on the previous night, his smell enveloping you and if you closed your eyes, you could almost envision him there with you.

To say that you didn't feel like getting up when morning came, would be an understatement, but you convinced yourself to throw on some decent clothes and ate a muffin before making your way to school.

You avoided the usual itinerary even if it was shorter, cause you didn't want to meet Dean, and when you reached campus, you made sure to steer clear of all the places you knew he would probably be around; including the classes you shared with him, knowing that anyone would pass you their notes if you asked them.

That evening Alice came over, since she'd agreed to study with you. She knew what was happening between you and Dean, but knowing that you didn't want to talk about it, she made it her goal to help you keep your mind off of him, for a while at least.

"So? Gonna tell me what's been keeping you so busy lately?" You kinked an eyebrow at Alice and her cheeks flushed red, "Uhm...I-I might've met someone..." A smirk tugged at your lips as you planned on making her spill the beans, "I'm listening, do I know him?"

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, refusing to meet your eyes, "Oh my God! I do, don't I? Don't tell me, I wanna guess...No way, it's-is it Steve?" You squeaked in excitement as you remembered her telling you that she found him really cute.

Your suspicion was confirmed when her whole face turned bright red and she bit down on her bottom lip, "Are you mad?" You shook your head, with a huge grin stretched on your face, "Of course not, but you better tell me everything! Like, right freaking now!"

You spent the rest of the evening talking about their relationship, she told you how they met at the library a couple of weeks after you'd broken up and how they kept in contact, slowly becoming closer but never labelling it because they both wanted to tell you about it first.

Dean stared down at his piece of pie, huffing for the one hundredth time, causing John and Mary to exchange a worried look before looking back at their son, "Dean? Are you okay? You haven't touched your food tonight..." His eyes locked on his mother's, but before he could answer, Sam spoke up.

"He had a fight with (Y/n)" He stated the words calmly as he dug into his own piece of dessert, "How would you know?" Dean sounded harsher than he meant, but he wasn't in the mood to dwell on it much, "You haven't spoken her name once in two days when usually you do nothing else..."

The green-eyed Winchester frowned, rolling his eyes at his little brother, "Whatever...shut up!" A small smile was gracing their parents' faces as they watched them bickering as if they were completely alone in the room, "Why don't you just apologize and put an end to your misery?"

"What makes you so sure she wasn't the one to screw up, huh?" A sly grin spread on Sam's face as he kinked an eyebrow knowingly, "Easy, if it was her fault, you would've already apologized and begged for forgiveness, which means that you were the one who screwed up and now you don't know how to make it right"

The whole family was staring at Sam by the time he'd finished his deduction and John chuckled, shaking his head at his son, "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good!" Sam shrugged and went back to eating his pie, leaving Mary to question Dean further.

"Wanna tell me what happened exactly?" Dean sucked in a deep breath before he sighed in defeat and proceeded to tell them what was going on. "Okay, well, think about it the other way around, Dean...I mean, what if you were in (Y/n)'s shoes, how do you think you'd feel?"

Dean groaned, already knowing that his mother was right, "Listen, son, go talk to her, don't let something like this get between you. We know how much you care for her, you just need to remind her of that" After John's words everyone went back to their food.

His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest when Dean reached Bobby's house. He steadied his breathing and took a few seconds to calm himself down, before walking to the front porch. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you standing there laughing with Steve.

An overwhelming jealousy took over his body, knotting his stomach over and over again until he spotted Alice near you. She was shorter than you and your body was covering her almost entirely until you moved a little, and Dean was able to notice her small hand holding Steve's.

The first one to notice him standing there was Steve, who stiffened immediately, causing you to turn around and lock eyes with Dean's green ones, "I-uhm...can we talk?" You stayed silent, and Alice realized that you weren't sure if you were ready yet.

"(Y/n), you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to!" She sent Dean a death glare, placing her hand on your shoulder for comfort, "Uh...no, it's okay. I'll talk to you guys later, yeah?" They nodded and you watched them until they disappeared behind Steve's door, before facing Dean once more, "Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking, Steve and Alice? Really? But they're both cuties and I love Steve too much he deserves some love *grin*  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you hough about it, and before you kill me, we all know I ship Dean and the Reader, so no worries *wink* 
> 
> DO NOT copy, translate, reproduce or transmit by any means electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording or by any information storage and retrieval system without the written permission of the author.  
> Plagiarism is punishable by law and an infringer can be fined from 50.000$ to 250.000$ and imprisonment for a year to ten years. (This goes for fanfictions as well, not just for books or original stories.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're thinking: "FINALLY!"  
> Cause, well, it's what I'm thinking *giggle*
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! *kisses*

"I'm not cheating on you, (Y/n)..." His voice was a soft whisper which you were sure you wouldn't have heard if the light, spring breeze hadn't been blowing your way, "I know you're not, Dean" His mind seemed to register your voice, but not the words you were speaking, "I swear to God, baby, I'm not. I-wait, what?"

You walked to the wooden swing seat on your porch and sat down, looking up at Dean, who seemed too uncomfortable with the situation to sit next to you, "I trust you, Dean, I know you'd never cheat on me...plus, we're always together and when we're not, we're texting or speaking on the phone, so, yeah."

He locked eyes on yours for the first time when you'd finished your little speech; a small smile stetching on his lips and hinting at his dimples as he seemed to relax a little bit, "I'm so sorry I lied, (Y/n), it's just that..." You waited expectantly for his explanation, mentally urging him to keep talking and after a deep breath, he did.

"You know I'm not good at relationships, everytime I tried to embark in one, it always ended up with the girl accusing me of cheating, so I panicked and lied about the text. Then when you told me you knew, I was afraid you'd think she was my side chick or something and I ended up attacking you before you could explain"

Sometime during his rushed explanation, Dean ended up kneeling in front of you, his hands holding yours in your lap almost as if he was afraid you'd get up and leave, "You know, I never really cared when the others accused me of cheating, I always thought if they didn't trust me then there was nothing I could do, but with you..." 

He stopped his ranting, locking his clear, green eyes on yours and taking his time staring in the depths of them, momentarily losing his trail of thoughts until he blinked and shook himself out of his haze, "I can't lose you, (Y/n)! I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry for lying and hurting you and saying the things I said, I didn't mean them, (Y/n), none of them" 

You nodded, closing your eyes when you felt them begin to tear up and bringing your forehead on Dean's, smiling when his breath hitched in his throat at your proximity, "It's okay, I'm not mad, I was-it just hurt when you said what you did; a lot. I know you had a reason for lying, and I thought it was because you didn't trust me or something..." 

A small smile spread on your lips as you remembered the amount of time you spent wondering what you'd done wrong, while Dean tightened his grip on your hands, biting on his lower lip and shaking his head, "God, sweetheart, you have no idea how sorry I am. I love you so, so much, forgive me, please!" 

The confidence that usually laced Dean's voice was gone, replaced by desperation as his words took on a boyish, defeated tone that you'd only heard once when you were still in middle school. Sammy had gotten sick and Dean didn't know what to do; he'd tried to be strong for his little brother like always, only to break down with you later on in the evening. 

You opened your eyes, finding his red-rimmed emeralds already staring at you, glistening with unshed tears, "You won't get rid of me so easily, buddy! I love you, too, Dean" A relieved, shuddering breath escaped his parted lips and washed over yours; none of you daring to break eye contact as his hands slowly travelled up your arms. 

He cupped your cheeks, his touch so light you were afraid you were just dreaming again until his lips brushed yours. A gentle, soft brush of his plump, voluptuous lips on yours, almost as if he was scared you'd pull away. Your hands moved from where they were resting on your lap and snaked underneath his signature leather jacket. 

You fisted his blue, flannel shirt and spread your legs, pulling Dean between them as you pressed him closer to your body and properly captured his lips in a searing kiss which had him release a hum of approval. His thumb gingerly caressed your cheek, and you were sure he felt the blush you were sporting just from their warmth. 

One of his hands tangled in your (h/c) tresses, keeping your face close to his as you both lost yourselves in the other, until someone clearing their throat made you pull apart abruptly. You both turned around to find Bobby standing by the door, sporting his yellow, daisy-patterned apron and a wooden spoon in his right hand. 

You sat in mild shock, watching as Dean quickly detached himself from you and scrambled to his feet, "Dean..." Bobby's voice was serious, but you could see the glimmer of amusement in his brown eyes, "Sir!" Your eyes widened slightly at Dean's panicked voice and choice of words, before you had to stifle a giggle at his flustered state. 

They stared at one another, Dean practically shaking with nerves until Bobby directed his gaze on you, "Well, (Y/n), I came out to ask Alice and Steve if they were staying for dinner, but I guess it'll have to be for another time, huh?" You nodded your head with a small smile, "Yep, Alice told me they were going to the movies" 

You shrugged your shoulders, watching as Bobby brought his eyes back on your poor boyfriend, "So Dean, you staying for dinner?" Dean's eyes flitted to yours for barely a second and he bit down on his bottom lip nervously before nodding his head, "I'd really like to stay if you'll have me, sir" 

Bobby shook his head, turning on his heels to conceal his smirk, and cleared his throat before letting you know that the food was almost ready and to hurry up. Once you and Dean were left alone again, you let loose a chuckle, which was spurred on by Dean's mock glare, "Sir? Seriously?!" 

Pouting his slightly swollen lips, Dean scowled at you, mainly to hide his own grin, "Shut up, I panicked okay! Do you think he'll poison my food or something?" You shook your head, making your way to the door with him following close behind you, "Yeah, probably" 

A groan left his mouth as he snaked his hand down to intertwine his fingers with yours, "The things I do for you, woman!" With slightly blushing cheeks, you rose on your tiptoes and pressed a peck to his cheek, noticing the smile that spread on his face at the action, before you pulled him with you towards the kitchen since you didn't want Bobby to get the wrong idea. 

You sat all at the table after you and Dean set it up, and Bobby served each one of you some risotto alla parmigiana. From the corner of your eye you could see Dean's wary expression as he scooped some on his fork, and you heard his heavy, defeated sigh as he brought it to his lips and started eating, "Woah, this is delicious, Bobby!" 

You almost sputtered the water you were sipping on at Dean exclamation, and you turned to Bobby, waiting for his answer, "Trying to sweet talk me there, boy?" Dean's eyes widened while you pursed your lips to contain your laughter, "What? N-no. No, I just...I was, ehm-" Finally, Bobby decided to take mercy on him, and started chuckling, relieving Dean of his worries. 

"Oh, c'mon, Bobby! You serious? Not cool, man, not cool at all" Bobby flashed you a wink as you started giggling as well, the both of you ignoring Dean's half-hearted glares, "You should've seen your face, Dean, it was hilarious!" His phone ringing, cut him from answering you and he resorted to only spare you an offended glance. 

"Mom? Ehm, yeah, I'm still at Bobby's. Mom, c'mon, can't we talk about this when I'm back?! Fine. Yes, yes she forgave me. Okay, sure...Love you too, mom, bye." Both you and Bobby were staring a Dean with amusement clearly written all over your faces, making him squirm in his seat as he slid his phone back in his pocket. 

He cleared his throat, looking anywhere but your way as he mumbled, "Uhm, mom says hi, and she said you should come over for dinner one of these days" You both nodded, Bobby wasting no time in making Dean feel a little more uncomfortable, while you licked your lips and pulled the lower one between your teeth to stop yourself from laughing. 

After you'd managed to calm yourselves down, Dean realized how hungry he actually was since he'd only eaten his pie and dug into his food as you made small talk; Bobby telling you about his two days away with John. When you'd finished eating, you convinced Bobby to go rest assuring him that you'd take care of the dishes. 

He ended up going to the living room to watch some sports, while you and Dean tackled the kitchen and cleaned it up. All the way Dean kept showering you with compliments, apologies and from time to time, after he'd made sure that your uncle was nowhere in sight, he'd pull you into his arms and kiss you, claiming to be making up for lost time. When the kitchen was spotless, you went to your room to watch a movie and catch up. 

"You know, Dean, last week when you asked me to leave with you for a couple of days, just the two of us; I sure as hell didn't think you'd take me camping in the middle of the woods!" You huffed as you swatted yet another annoying fly from the tip of your nose, "I promise you you'll enjoy yourself, baby girl, trust me" 

He accompanied his words with his trademark smirk and a flirty wink, which in this case did nothing to lighten your mood, "Sure. Nothing screams romantic weekend as much as an army of bugs trailing up your body while you sweat like a pig." In reality, Dean had had the decency to bring some insect repellent, which you'd thoroughly sprayed all over your body, twice; but that was beyond your point. 

You'd been walking for the past hour and a half, and your legs were starting to feel like jello as you tried to avoid broken tree branches and puddles of muddy water, which still hadn't had the time to dry, no matter how hot the last week had been. Dean, however, seemed overly excited about your impending weekend, and you couldn't help but smile a little at the boyish grin on his face. 

A few minutes later and a load of more complaining from your side, you decided to stop to rest a little bit, Dean allowing you to sit on his lap as you sat by the river that ran across your small town, and you listened as he told you about the time John had brought him and Sam camping, giggling at the shenanigans they'd pulled on their poor father. 

"Wanna skinny dip?" He playfully wiggled his eyebrows at you, half hoping that you'd agree, "Sure, in your dreams, Winchester!" He nuzzled your neck, apparently not caring about the fact that you were both sticky and gross from the workout you'd just had under the unforgiving sun, "Oh, we've done that in my dreams, plenty of times. How about you make them come true?" 

You kept denying and he kept asking for a little longer, before you got up and Dean hauled your bags over his shoulder and continued walking to where he said he knew the perfect spot for your adventurous weekend. You let your mind wonder for a while as you enjoyed the scenery, practically doubling over when Dean almost tripped and cursed. 

Among glares from your boyfriend and giggles from your part, you managed to make it to your destination; your eyes widening in surprise at the cabin in front of you, "No way! When did you finish it?" You turned to Dean, who was sporting a proud grin on his face at the astonishment that laced your voice, "Couple of months ago, was waiting for the right time to bring you here" 

You hummed and returned your attention to the cabin Dean had spent almost three years building up with his father. Since they were both busy, John with work and Dean with college, they'd settled for building it a little at a time, spending part of their holidays on the construction which apparently had brought to great results. 

He unlocked the heavy, wooden door and let you in first, chuckling when you squeaked in excitement, "No freaking way! This is awesome, Dean! I totally forgot about it, you know, you stopped bringing it up, and I thought you'd grown tired of it, but...wow, you guys did one hell of a job!" You took in your surroundings, noticing the minimal decor Dean had gone with, and made a mental note to buy him something to add. 

Dean went to the small kitchen, which was connected to the "living room" and you realized that he'd taken the time to buy some food, something which you hadn't even stopped to think about until that moment; while you, went to snoop around in the other rooms. The bedroom had a small closet and a king sized bed, with two nightstands on either side, and a door which brought to the bathroom. 

You decided to go back to Dean, leaning against the counter as he whistled a tune to himself, "So...you mind if I disappear for a quick shower?" He tilted his head back to look at you, flashing you a grin, "Depends, am I allowed to join?" You giggled and shook your head, gesturing to your current state, "Nope, cause I feel gross at the moment" 

You didn't wait for his answer as you grabbed some clothes and walked back to the bathroom, but you managed to hear when he mumbled ' _Pfft, more like gorgeous..._ ' which made you smile. You quickly scrubbed yourself clean, using the body wash Dean had in the bathroom and threw on your tank top and shorts, not even bothering to dry your body as you pulled your wet hair in a messy bun. 

You smiled at the small bathtub on the other side of the bathroom, apparently Dean cherished his showers and baths even in the middle of the woods. Gathering your dirty clothes, you placed them in the small laundry bag you'd brought with you to keep them separated from your clean ones, and joined Dean in the kitchen where he was placing some sandwiches in a picnic basket. 

"Hey!" You leant up when he turned to face you, pressing a chaste peck on his smiling lips, "Mmmm, you smell like me..." He grumbled the words against your lips and you giggled, "That I do" He closed his eyes and nuzzled your neck, breathing you in before he pulled back with a grin on his face, "I love it" He pecked you again, and then turned back to his task. 

"Are we having a picnic?" He nodded, sending you a suggestive wink, letting you know that he was thinking about your first date as well, "You mind finishing this up? I wanna shower too so we can leave" You hummed and took the basket from his hands, shooing him away and telling him where you'd put the dirty laundry bag, and he left after grabbing a handful of your bottom and giving it a squeeze. 

Dean's shower was even shorter than yours, and once he was done, you grabbed the basket and made your way outside. You sat near the river you'd passed by earlier, eating and making fun of each other, until Dean thought it would be funnier to start chasing you around, and even though you'd never admit it to him, you did have enjoy trying to outrun him.

You headed back when it started to get dark, and the soft breeze turned into a light wind; Dean complying into giving you a piggy ride after you'd complained about how tired you were, which might not have been entirely true, but you could tell from the smirk on his face when you'd battled your eyelashes at him, that he already knew that. 

Reaching the cabin, you went to set the basket in the kitchen and store the food you hadn't eaten in the fridge, while Dean connected his laptop, which he'd brought along, to the small TV in the living room and popped in _The Fast and The Furious._ You'd agreed to watch the movie, knowing that it was his favourite and you knew it had to do with the amazing cars that it featured. 

However, not even ten minutes had passed, that none of you were paying attention to what was happening on the screen. You were straddling one of his thighs; your arms around his neck as you threaded your fingers through his silky locks, while he had one hand on your lower back, pressing your body flush to his, and the other one squeezing your upper thigh. 

You detached your lips from his, trailing kisses along his strong jawline and down to his neck, enjoying his laboured breathing and silent gasps, "Dean?" He hummed to inform you to keep talking, and you brought your lips to the shell of his ear before finishing your sentence, "I want you to make love to me!" 

Lightly tugging on his earlobe with your teeth, you noticed the shudder that travelled down his spine and then your request seemed to register in his fogged brain, "You want to-uh...now?!" You leant back a little, just enough for your eyes to find each other and bit down on your bottom lip, nodding as you felt your cheeks blossoming red. 

He seemed hesitant, but before you could tell him to forget you ever asked, he spoke up, "You sure about it? Cause I want to, baby, trust me, I do but- you know that I love you, right? And I can wait for as long as you need. I don't want us to rush things, especially not this..." 

You thought about it for a while, but you were sure about your decision, and if Dean was on board with it, you were ready to go all the way with him, "I'm sure" A face-splitting grin appeared on his lips, before he kissed you and manouvered you on the couch beside him to stand up. 

One of your eyebrows rose in a silent question as he mumbled stuff under his breath, and then turned to you, "Okay, wait here for a second, I'll be right back!" You barely had time to nod before he disappeared into the bedroom, only to come rushing back and almost slip since he was wearing nothing else but his gray, cotton socks. 

Again, you lifted your eyebrow in question, and he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Uh...I kinda thought you wouldn't listen and follow me to check what I-nevermind, give me a sec" You could do nothing else but chuckle and flop down on the couch, smiling to yourself as you closed your eyes and covered them with your forearm. 

Some minutes later, Dean walked back to you and stood next to the couch, basking in your beauty, given that you wouldn't scold him; before gently taking your hand in his and removing it from your face, "Hey!" Your smile stretched as your eyes locked on his shining green ones, "Hey, you done?" 

He intertwined his fingers with yours and helped you up to your feet, "Yep! You still sure you wanna do it tonight?" You squeezed his hand and nodded; similar smiles spreading on both your faces after your confirmation. You walked with him to the bedroom, and stopped in the doorway to take in what he'd done. 

There were candles casting a soft glow around the room; they weren't fancy or scented, they were the emergency ones he kept just in case the lights went out, still you couldn't help but smile at his considerate thought. You could hear the faint notes of one of your favorite songs in the background, and he'd even sprayed some air freshener. 

You turned to look at him, and his cheeks reddened slightly; his hand raising to scratch at the back of his neck nervously, "I-uh...I tried to make it as romantic as I could. I just-I don't know, I wanted your first time to be special but I kin-" You shook your head and leant on your tiptoes, pressing your lips to his and cutting him off. 

"It's perfect, Dean!" His eyes sparkled with joy at your words, and you felt warmth pooling in your cheeks at the intensity of his gaze. Walking backwards, you tugged him with you, holding eye contact as you made your way over to the bed. You lay down, taking a hold of the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him on top of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted in a few days, I promise you!  
> This was supposed to be the last one, but it was becoming too long so I had to cut it in two parts, and I'll post the second part real soon! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and as usual, let me know what you thought about it! *kisses*


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days, guys, cause you deserved it! 
> 
> I promised you I'd post the new chapter soon, and here it is *wink* 
> 
> Enjoy! *kisses*

A smirk, which you hoped was seductive, was playing on your lips, and from the transfixed look on Dean's face, you knew that you'd achieved your goal. His lips touched yours and you had just enough time to be grateful about the fact that he'd made sure no candles were near the bed, before you completely lost track of your thoughts. 

Playing with the hem of your plain, white tank top, he let his thumbs draw patterns on your bare hips, sending shivers down your spine as you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders. He traced your bottom lip with his tongue and you immediately granted him access.  

You moaned softly when your tongues tangled together, allowing your fingers to play with his dirty-blonde locks while your body lit on fire from the feelings cursing through you. He pulled back right before you ran out of oxygen and his mouth latched on your jaw, slowly making its way down to your neck. 

Dean gently nipped on your supple flesh, making you release a mewl, which prompted him to growl in satisfaction knowing he was the reason for your pleasure. His hands caressed their way along your sides, increasingly bouncing up the fabric of your top. 

Your eyes locked and he silently asked you permission to remove the piece of clothing, and you hurried to give it to him. You were wearing a simple cream-coloured bra, but Dean didn't seem to mind as his eyes darkened at the sight of your breasts encased by the soft, padded cups. 

His forefinger traced along the edge of the garment, gently caressing your sensitive skin as he mumbled a ' _P_ _erfect_ ' under his breath, but given that you were practically flush against one another you heard him anyway; your cheeks reddening and your heartbeat quickening like they always did whenever he complimented you. 

Ducking your head a little, you captured his lips once more, the both of you sighing contentedly in the kiss. To satisfy your craving of Dean's skin on yours, you tugged on the collar of his midnight blue t-shirt and he discarded it; your lips detaching for barely a second, only to find each other once more. 

His bare chest pressed to yours, pinning you to the mattress and you smiled against his lips, welcoming the rather calming effect the weight of his body had on you. Dean snaked his arm around your back and unclasped your bra, watching as you slid the straps from your arms and let it follow the rest of the clothes. 

His green eyes drank in the sight of you, trailing all over your exposed skin only to be blocked by your shorts, "You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" You bit your bottom lip, shaking your head at him to disguise your embarrassment, "God, just shut up and kiss me, Dean!" 

He chuckled under his breath, but complied to your request and met your smiling lips half way for a short kiss, before he went to pay attention to your chest. He nuzzled your breasts with a contented hum, cupping them in his hands; his thumbs teasing your hardened nipples with light, feathery brushes. 

A low moan left your swollen lips when he sucked one bud into his mouth; his tongue circling it a couple of times before he gently took it between his teeth, making your back arch off the bed as you pulled on his dishevelled hair. You felt his lips stretching into a pleased smirk and then he switched to your other mound. 

Melting underneath his ministrations, you noticed for the first time how good he could read your body, he seemed to know exactly what to do to have you completely lose your mind for him. You let him play your body like an instrument, only pulling his face up to the same level as yours, when the need for his lips became too much. 

Dean followed your silent instructions, allowing you to take over and flip positions so that you were on top. You worshipped his neck and chest with your lips, stopping to nip and suck marks on his tanned, freckled skin; pulling sweet sounds out of his parted lips as your hands trailed down along the defined muscles of his stomach. 

Right as you started fumbling with the button of his jeans, Dean stopped you, turning you both around once more and cutting you off before you could protest, "Shhh, let me take care of you, baby girl, please..." You gazed into his eyes, noticing how the forest green of his irises was nothing but a thin ring around his dilated pupils, and slowly nodded your head. 

His face lit up with the grin that appeared on it, making you smile up at him as he leant down to press his lips back to yours while his fingers crept under the waistband of your shorts, drawing soothing circles on your heated skin. 

He slowly made his way down your upper body, stopping by your breasts again, before he continued kissing your stomach until he reached your shorts and looked up at you in a silent question. After you'd given him your say so, he preceeded to slide them down your smooth legs. 

Lifting your hips, you helped him take them off and you heard him mutter something unintelligible under his breath. He took his sweet time admiring your body, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as his hands travelled up your shins to reach your knees and part your legs for him. 

His green eyes slipped from yours and fell on your centre; a deep groan leaving his swollen lips when he saw the soaked material of your cheekies sticking to you. You thought about the fact that maybe you should've waited until you were wearing some cute underwear before you brought up sex, but the look on Dean's face was enough to make you feel like the sexiest woman alive. 

His hands travelled up to rest on the insides of your thighs, spreading you more open for him, "Mmmhm, you really like it when I kiss you, huh, (Y/n)?" You looked down at him watching you, nodding your head as Dean pressed the side of his face to your left knee; his slight facial hair tickling your skin. 

"Yeah? Any special spot you want me to kiss, sweetheart?" You weren't an expert in dirty talk, you did enjoy it, you just never really had much experience with it before you and Dean started dating; but he seemed keen on changing that little fact, "I-uh...I w-want you to kiss my p-pussy, please?" 

You could feel the flush from your cheeks spread down to your neck and chest as well, as you bit on your bottom lip but kept eye contact with Dean, "Like this?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he pressed a soft peck right on your covered clit, allowing you the barest amount of pressure. 

Sucking on your lower lip, you let your head fall back against the plush pillow, trying to gather your thoughts before you leant up on your elbows again, "No, I want you to take my p-panties off and e-eat me out, Dean" His eyes fell closed for a second, and he drew in a deep breath, then pinned you in place with a heated stare.

"Fuck, baby, ask me again. Look at me and ask me, (Y/n)" You bit down on the insides of your cheeks, swallowing a couple of times to fight the sudden dry feeling in your mouth and hoping for your voice to come out a little more confident than earlier, "Could you eat my pussy out, Dean, please?" 

"Oh yeah, my pleasure, sweetheart!" That said, he hooked his fingers in the elastic band of your underwear and took them off, making quick work of letting the garment follow the rest of your clothing. You had to stop yourself from closing your legs, but that thought was erased when his breath caught in his throat at the sight of you. 

His fore finger traced your slick folds, and a guttural groan left his plump lips as he repeated the action a couple of times, "My God, (Y/n)! Could stay here all night long, princess" He spread your outer lips, blowing lightly on your wet slit, making you whine loudly and buck your hips up towards him, "Dean, please, stop teasing me!" 

He flashed you a cocky smirk, and toyed with you for a few more moments, before he finally decided to take mercy on you by lowering his mouth to your dripping core. His lips pressed soft, butterfly kisses around your folds, arousing you even more; his barely there stubble scratching your skin. 

He used his fore and middle fingers to spread your outer lips open; his eyes glazing over with lust when you moaned his name and brought your hand back on his head. Your fingers threaded through his locks, tightening their hold when he inched closer to your centre and pressed his lips to your bundle of nerves. 

Quick, feathery brushes of his mouth had your breathing morphing into laboured panting, and you propped yourself up against the headboard to be able to look down at Dean. He pulled back and you saw how his pouty, swollen lips were glistening with your juices; the notion making your temperature increase tenfold. 

His pink tongue snaked out to sinfully run across his fleshy lips, and he smirked up at you when your hips bucked up towards him. Sending you a wink, he moved to your slit again, flattening his tongue against you and taking long, broad licks from your entrance to your clit. 

Your moans mingled with Dean's appreciative groans, and the tight ball of heat that had started to form in your lower abdomen when you'd kissed him in the doorway, began to tighten even more and somehow grow at the same time; each little movement from Dean only adding to it. 

The fingers in his sandy strands reflexively flexed, and your hips began to roll against him, prompting him to bring his right arm around your outer thigh to rest across your stomach to hold you still, while his left hand remained splayed on the inside of your right thigh, allowing him access at you. 

Your free hand went to tease your hardened nipples, and you could tell Dean had noticed the action; partially from the weight of his ardent stare on you, and partially from the growl that rumbled in his chest, sending vibrations through your body. 

You could hear the lewd, slurping sounds Dean was making as he devoured you, and your muscles tensed signalling your approaching release, which made him finally bring his lips around your clit and suck as he rapidly flickered his tongue over it. 

"O-Oh my G-God, I'm c-coming, D-Dean!" Back arching off the mattress, you shuddered underneath him; your climax crashing over you as you harshly tugged on Dean's hair. You cried out, squirming and shaking, and Dean pulled you closer to him, licking you through the aftershocks, until you became too sensitive. 

Using the hold you had on his hair, you detached him from you, bringing him up until his face was directly in front of your flushed one and capturing his lips with yours even though you were still struggling to breathe. Your hands travelled over the expanse of his back; fingertips mapping every dip and ridge of his muscles, to come to rest on his shoulders. 

You could feel him smile in the kiss as he moved his hands to run along your sides, making you sigh when his lips slipped away from yours to caress your neck and then move to the shell of your ear, "You taste so fucking good, (Y/n)!" You moaned at his words, feeling your arousal start to gather once more. 

Your hands went to the button of his jeans, hurriedly working it open; the zipper following soon after, and then you were pushing the rough material down enough to expose his boxer-covered erection. You palmed him through the fabric, earning yourself a throaty groan as he rolled his hips against your hand. 

He was impossibly hard in your grasp, and the knowledge that you were the reason behind that, had confidence and pride swell up in your chest, "I want you so bad, Dean, I want to feel your big c-cock inside of me" You'd only stuttered once, which you considered a huge accomplishment given how flustered you were. 

His hands tightened their grasp on you, and he groaned; the rich, deep sound going straight to your core. He almost couldn't believe it was actually happening; his brain kept telling him that it was just another one of the thousands of dreams he'd had about you. 

He'd told you how he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that you were really lying beneath him, so you bit down where his shoulder met his neck, just a little bit harder than you usually would; the slight pain confirming him that everything was real, and you even ended up scoring a little mark from it. 

One of his hands tangled in your (h/c) hair, pulling lightly to bring your mouth back to his for a heated, deep kiss which had your mind reeling and your heart threatening to beat out of your chest. You slipped your hand inside his underwear, grabbing his hot, velvety shaft. 

When you began stroking him, he moaned into your mouth, sucking on your bottom lip wantonly before he sank his teeth in the swollen, pillowy flesh, making you tighten your fist around him, "Fuck, (Y/n)! I'm n-not gonna...l-last if you k-keep that up" 

He forced the words out, barely pulling away from you as you nodded your head, using your other hand to rid him of his remaining layers. After kissing you until you were out of breath for one more time, he leant up in a kneeling position to push his clothes and socks off, smiling down at your sprawled out frame. 

"Want me to suck you off, baby?" Dean groaned at your question, settling back between your parted legs, "You know how much I love those pretty lips wrapped around me, sweetheart, but I'm sure you also know that it's not what either of us needs right now" 

He flashed you his signature smirk when you faintly nodded your head at a loss for words, and you brought him down for a kiss to wipe the smugness off his handsome face. He rolled his hips against you, and you removed your hand; the both of you moaning when his girth came into contact with your wet mound. 

You allowed yourselves the time to relish in the feeling as you kissed, only detaching when you felt him fumbling with something near the bed. You pulled away, watching as he opened the nightstand's drawer to retrieve a small, silvery, squared foil packet, "You were that confident about getting laid, huh?" 

His eyes travelled back to your face, noticing the raised eyebrow and pursed lips you were sporting, "What? I-uh, no?" He grinned sheepishly down at you, but you forced your face to keep a serious expression not giving away that you were only joking with him. 

Dean nuzzled your neck, smoothing his free hand along your side, "What I meant is that, it's just force of habit, I'm wired to have condoms lying everywhere. You have no idea the amount of lectures mom has given me regarding the importance of safe sex...she still does at times" 

At his embarrassed confession, you let free the giggle you were suppressing, encircling his shoulders once more, "Awww, did it hurt your pride to tell me that?" He pouted his full lips, nodding his head and smirking when you leant up to peck him, "Better?" 

"A little bit, why don't you try that again, baby?" You playfully rolled your eyes, but still brought your lips to his, this time giving him a real, full blown kiss. He rested his forehead against yours when you came up for oxygen; none of you breaking eye contact as you took the condom from his hand. 

You tore open the packaging, "I wanna be the one to put it on you, but you'll have to tell me how to do it" You were able to stop your voice from wavering, but you could do nothing to conceal the blush that blossomed on your cheeks. 

Following his instructions, you carefully rolled the rubbery protection on his shaft, smiling when you'd impeccably achieved the task. Dean snaked his hand down to the apex of your thighs, running his fingers over you to check if your body was ready for him, before he asked you one more time if you were sure about your decision. 

Your right hand rose to rest on the side of his face; your thumb softly running over his cheekbone as you nodded your head again in confirmation. His hands were gently gripping your hips while yours sat comfortably on his shoulders; your (e/c) eyes staring deeply into his as Dean slowly pushed into you. 

You were expecting your first time to be a little painful and you knew Dean could read the discomfort in your eyes, which was why he ducked his head down, your breaths mingling for a moment before his lips touched yours; your bodies molding together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

You bit down on his lower lip when he was completely sheathed inside of you; your body slightly tensing at the foreign sensation, and he started to whisper sweet, encouraging words in your ear to help you relax. Once your walls had accommodated him a little, you told him to move. 

He kept his movements slow, barely pulling out of you until your sighs turned into moans and your hips started to follow his actions. The pain faded in the background as ripples of pleasure shot through you; your breathing rapidly quickening just like his. 

His left hand went to your right breast, squeezing the round, smooth flesh as he let out a breathy moan against your mouth, "Y-you feel s-so...g-good, Dean!" Your voice was nothing but a needy whisper, while your hands tangled in the short hair at the back of his neck. 

"You t-too, baby girl! S-shit. Y-you're so fucking t-tight, (Y/n)" A fresh wave of arousal washed over you at the broken, lust-filled timbre that reached your ears. Your head lulled to the side as Dean nuzzled your neck, sucking to leave small marks blossoming on your delicate skin. 

He shifted his position a little, using the hand that wasn't teasing your nipple to support his weight, pulling an almost animalistic groan out of you when he hit your g-spot. Dean smirked at you, hissing when you raked your nails down his back, "Y-you're so w-wet, princess!" 

You pushed your chest flush to his, meeting him thrust for thrust as you felt another ball forming in your lower abdomen and you could tell from Dean's rugged breathing coupled with the way he was holding you in his arms, that he was reaching his release as well. 

Your bodies were undulating on one another; your hands gripping and squeezing the other's flesh as you climbed together towards that peak. You let your hand wander to the mid of his back, pressing him down on you as you took your turn to nip and suck along his neck and chest. 

He shuddered on top of you, and his hand found its way back between your legs to toy with your swollen clit, "I n-need you to c-come with me, (Y/n), c'mon!" He groaned the words out through gritted teeth, your lips meeting half way after you'd weakly nodded your head. 

Every brush of his hands; every teasing caress and kiss; every purposeful, calculated thrust from each of you, converged together and you found yourselves clinging to one another for dear life as your orgasms finally hit you at full force. 

You convulsed, and your walls clamped down around him while Dean tensed, throbbing inside of you and you felt him when he released in the condom. Both of you lazily rolled your hips, riding out the aftershocks of your highs, until none of you could take it anymore and stopped. 

Dean collapsed on you, making sure he wasn't crushing your smaller body as you drew in deep breaths to even out your ragged panting. He was the first one to recuperate and got up to discard the condom and clean himself up, before he dampened a towel and brought it for you. 

You lay there boneless as he cleaned you up and threw the towel away; only moving when he settled back on the bed with you and you curled up to his side, "How you feeling, sweetheart?" You smiled when you felt his lips leaving a small peck on your temple. 

"I'm good, but you may get a different answer if you ask me tomorrow morning" You giggled and propped your chin on his chest to look up at him, "You're one hundred percent sure that nothing hurts?" You nodded seriously, placing a kiss to his jaw and then resting your head in the crook of his neck. 

A comfortable silence settled around you; Dean playing with your hair while you drew patterns on his stomach, listening to his steady heartbeat slowly lulling you to sleep, "(Y/n)?" You hummed, waiting for him to share what was going on in his mind, "I love you, baby girl" 

You stopped the movement of your hand, draping your arm across his waist instead and hooking your leg over his hip, somehow snuggling even closer to him, "I love you, too, Dean!" He grinned at that, shifting so he could bring both of his arms around your body. 

A few minutes later he could tell you'd fallen asleep from your even, slow breathing and his drowsy mind went back to replay that afternoon in your room when you'd kissed for the first time; when he'd known for sure that he wouldn't be able to conceal his feelings for you any longer.  

Right as he was about to let sleep take over him as well, he heard your voice, loud and clear, " _Would you...uhm, help me practice?_ " The rational part of him knew that it was just his imagination, but a smile spread on his lips nonetheless, and he pecked your forehead one last time before closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad right now, guys, because I think we've finally reached the end of this fanfiction. I really hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it.  
> I will never be able to thank you enough for the comments you left me and the great amount of support you've shown me, but know that I did appreciate each and every single one of them (I still go back to read them from times to times, but that's a secret *giggle*). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and staying with me until the end, guys! *kisses*


End file.
